


The Nightmare Before Terror

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Nemo get's a heart attack, Nemo has problems as usual, Sham has girl troubles, Terra's story, Update as we go along, Virgil loves Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: It's Halloween, which means it Terra's birthday, but this is no time to celebrate. Why celebrate when Terra never grows? Or has he?





	1. HALLOWEEN! It's October 13! HALLOWEEN!

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" Virgil screams, running down the stairs into the commons, throwing a glow in the dark pumpkin cutouts everywhere.

 

"ITS THE 13th!" Nemo shouts, earning pumpkins on his head.

 

"HALLOWEEN!"

 

Terra rolls his eyes. "I hate Halloween." He mumbles.

 

"YOUR A VULTURE!" Virgil throws a feather scarf around Nemo's neck.

 

"No! Let me be Cap!"

 

"PATTON'S CAP!"

 

Nemo groans. "Fine! You're right. Patton's Cap."

 

"You're falcon!"

 

"NO!" Ori giggles, now she is 17 years old.

 

Sham runs down the stairs. "Who took my scarf!? DAD!" He grabs it off of Nemo.

 

"It wasn't me! It was Vir-" Virgil races upstairs, Sham chasing, scarf trailing behind him.

 

Ori continues to giggle. Terra looks at her. "What's so funny?" Ori whispers in his ear. Terra laughs.

 

Nemo looks at them. "What?"

 

Terra shakes his head. "Nothing it's an inside joke." Ori continues to giggle with a sheepish smile.

 

Nemo smirks. "Oh, alright. I'm going to go make sure Virgil doesn't spoop-ify Sham too much." He stands and heads upstairs, then pauses. "Where's Pete? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

 

'With Dad quest.' Ori signs.

 

Nemo nods. "Ok." He starts up the stairs, only to run into Sham gliding down. They roll down the stairs and hit bottom with a groan.

 

"Not sorry..." Sham holds his head.

 

"It's fine." Nemo helps Sham up.

 

"Wing check," Nemo says and extends Sham's wings. Sham does the same for him; they both nod at not finding any injuries.

 

"You ok bro?" Terra asks

 

"Horrible."

 

"Oh yeah. No concern for your own father. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Nemo jokes with a smirk while Sham snickers.

 

"I was going to ask you next."

 

"Snake noise." Sham giggles.

 

"Don't. Don't even go there." Nemo covers his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

 

"OH! THAT WASNT IT! Did you see Pete's hair!?" Sham exclaims.

 

"No? What did she do this time?" Terra asks. Ori giggles

 

"Platinum," Sham says.

 

"Wait- _how_?" Nemo asks suspiciously.

 

"Smelled lovely, unlike bleach." Sham shrugs. Ori hides behind Terra. Sham glances at her before looking at Nemo who looks worried. Pete walks down the stairs, sheepishly. Sham smiles at her.

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "W-Wow."

 

"Looks good Pete. Does Nico know?"

 

"Umm..." Pete laughs, nervously.

 

Terra shakes his head. He looks at Ori. "You know about this?" Ori bites her lip.

 

"It's not her fault." Pete protests.

 

"Yeah because she never says no to anything." Terra rolls his eyes. Ori moves away from Terra. Sham and Pete unconsciously move nearer to Ori.

 

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," Nemo assures, watching the kids' movements.

 

Terra looks at them. "I'll be in my room." Terra stands up. Ori frowns she opens her mouth. She struggles but says

 

"I'm...sorry."

 

Terra sighs "I'm not upset with you. You did a good job." Terra heads upstairs.

 

Sham thinks a moment before he sighs. "It's me..." He begrudgingly follows him.

 

Pete shrugs and hugs Ori. "I love it. I don't care what anyone else says." She whispers. Ori smiles and hugs her back. Sham goes to Terra's door and knocks.

 

Terra opens the door. "I'm fine I just hate Halloween goodbye." Terra closes the door.

 

"Yeah. That's totally why you left." Sham leans on the door. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing just leaves me alone."

 

Sham sighs. "Fine." He walks away. Terra goes into his bed and curls up. Sham heads downstairs and finds Nico there, Pete hiding in the kitchen.

 

"Just please don't freak out," Nemo begs her.

 

"Ok...?" Nico raises a brow. Ori looks down.

 

Pete stands and walks out of the kitchen. Nico stares at her a moment. "When- how?" Ori pulls her garden gloves off and shows her silver fingers.

 

Nico looks between Ori and Pete. "Please don't blame her, I convinced her to and-"

 

Nico raises her hand, cutting off Pete's rambling. "Pernella Perseverance Sanders." Pete shrinks. "I don't mind that you and Ori did your hair; however, I would have liked it if you would talk to me about it first. If you use too much of one chemical or another, you could lose your hair."

 

Pete looks down. "Yes, mother."

 

Nico sighs. "Come here, you two." She opens her arms. Pete hugs her. Ori goes over and hugs her. Nico kisses each of their heads. "Your hair looks beautiful, Petal. Ori did a good job."

 

Pete groans. "Moooom."

 

Nico sighs. "Sorry. Habit." Ori giggles

 

"I'm thinking of doing indigo highlights later. What do you think?" Pete asks.

 

"I think you should give your father some time to get used to this first," Nico smirks.

 

Ori pulls away. 'can I dye my hair?' she blushes.

 

Nico smiles. "What did you have in mind?"

 

'Teal the ends.'

 

Nico thinks for a moment then smiles. "That would look cute." Ori smiles and holds her pigtails.

 

Nico takes one and measures. "Here?" Sham watches and smiles.

 

Ori nods Roman comes downstairs hair still wet. "How is my beautiful family?"

 

Pete jumps slightly. "Uh... hey Dad..."

 

"Nice hair."

 

"Thanks. Ori did it." Pete smiles. Sham steps aside so Roman can get through.

 

Roman gets a closer look. "Ori is always an artist. Good job, you look up how to do it?" Ori blushes and nods. Roman smiles, "Good, smart never do something unless you know how." Roman smirks as he ruffles Pete's hair.

 

Pete giggles. "Dad! Stooop! You're frizzing my hair!" She tries to comb it back into place with her fingers.

 

"You're a lot calmer than I was." Nico mumbles and finishes measuring Ori's hair.

 

Roman chuckles "I was with her for 2 hours. For once, she wears her helmet. You thought you were being clever, but I knew something was up. Either you cut your hair, or you dye it." Pete laughs.

 

Something falls in the kitchen. "My bad!" Nemo says. Sham goes over to help him and more pans crash.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I'm sure it's fine." Roman looks at Ori's hands. "You forgot to wear gloves."

 

'Sorry.'

 

Roman thinks, "Let's see what we can do to fix that." Ori nods

 

George runs downstairs and throws plastic spiders. "HAWWOEEEN!"

 

"Yeeeeeesssss!" Sham groans from the kitchen. "I won't yeet Halloween put of existence."

 

Virgil rises up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sham jumps.

 

Roman laughs, "Sham run before it's too late!"

 

Sham runs towards the stairs, but Virgil tackles him down. "I'll YEET YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE!" Nemo hisses at Virgil. Virgil hisses back. Sham squirms under Virgil.

 

Roman laughs, "Let him go, Virgil."

 

"HE INSULTED HALLOWEEN!"

 

"OH, YOUR LOVED BABY, HALLOWEEN. IT'S SUCH A TRAGEDY." Sham remarks.

 

"Sham your only making it worst. Why do you not like Halloween?" Roman wonders.

 

"I don't I just hate messing with Virgil."

 

Roman shrugs "Messing with Virgil is fun." he agrees.

 

Virgil looks up with a smirk and hisses at Roman before he leaps up, wrestling him down. "MY MONEY'S ON VIRGIL!" Nemo laughs.

 

"RO- MAN! RO- MAN!" Nico chants. Pete laughs and claps.

 

George giggles. "Dwaddy! Dwaddy!" Sham runs into the kitchen for ice. Roman struggling before flipping Virgil over and pinning him to the ground. Virgil kicks his legs up around Roman's neck and holds him tight. Roman pats his leg twice.

 

Virgil lets him go and rolls away, smirking. "You can't win, Princey."

 

"I would like to see you in a sword fight." Roman stands up.

 

"I WON'T AVENGE YOU!" Sham runs out and drops an ice cube down Virgil's shirt. Virgil screams and jumps. Roman laughs

 

Virgil shakes the ice cube and spins around, looking for Sham. He stops and stares at Pete for a moment. "Wow. Nice hair." He smiles. Pete beams. "Just in time for-"

 

"YES!" Sham tackles Virgil down. Roman lays on top of Sham and Virgil.

 

They grunt and struggle. "Roman!" "Ro!"

 

Roman laughs and doesn't move. "Sorry, but gravity has increased on me."

 

Nemo chuckles from the kitchen and comes over, laying on top of them. "This is comfortable."

 

"DAD!"

 

"NEMO!" Nico laughs. Ori giggles, she looks at Pete. Pete snickers and jumps on top of Nemo.

 

Virgil makes a small scream. "Get- off!"

 

"Had enough?" Roman smirks Pete slides off, followed by Nemo. Roman gets up and helps Sham.

 

Sham pants and glares at them. "I could breathe."

 

"Sorry, Sham."

 

"It's not fine."

 

Nemo goes back to the kitchen. Pete follows. "What are you making?"

 

"Barbecue chicken." Nemo smiles.

 

"Can I help?"

 

"Sure!"

 

Ori walks up to Roman slowly trying not to look at Sham. She shows him her hands again. "Oh right, come on, let's get the hair dye out of your hands." Roman takes her upstairs.

 

Sham looks at Virgil who's taking deep breaths on the ground. He smirks. "You good fam?"

 

Virgil raises a testing brow. "Where's George?" Sham looks around.

 

George comes down the stairs with a book glued to his face. Logan behind him watching him. "George I'm happy you like to read, but please look where you're going." Virgil giggles.

 

Gorge trips on the last step and Logan scoops him up before he can fall. George giggles. "Sorry," Logan sighs.

 

"Told you." Logan goes to his reading chair and sits down with George in his lap. George continues to read his book.

 

Virgil goes over and kisses Logan's cheek then George's head and sits in Logan's lap as well. "What are you reading?" Nico heads upstairs.

 

"Dr. Seuss Green eggs and ham." George giggles "He really doesn't like green eggs and ham." Virgil smirks Logan nuzzles Virgil. Sham goes into the kitchen.

 

"Baby I'm preying on you tonight.  
Hunt you down- eat you alive.  
Just like animals.  
Animals.  
Like animals-mals."

 

Pete sings and glances at Sham, who avoids looking at her. "That really isn't an appropriate song around George," Nemo says.

 

"Sorry."

 

"It's fine." Nemo gives her a smile.

 

"SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD! SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD!" Sham sings as he grabs a drink.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Of course, Imagine Dragons."

 

"MY CHALUUUUPAAAAA!" Sham smirks.

 

"MY CHALUUUUPAAA!" Virgil answers from the commons.

 

George looks up. "What?"

 

"BEEF AND CHEESE!" Nemo shouts.

 

"BEEF AND CHEESE!" Virgil answers.

 

"AND LE-ETTUCE!" Sham adds. Pete laughs.

 

Logan's eyes widen, and he groans. "NOOOOOOOO"

 

"YESSSSSSS!" Nemo and Virgil shout. "FAAST FOOOOD GREASY TACO I LOVE!"

 

"I LOVE!" Sham adds.

 

"FOOOOD LIKE THIS COULD ONLY COME FROM ABOVE!"

 

"I'm playing it!" Nemo pulls out the iPod and summons his speaker.

 

"No! Virgil gets up I'm leaving."

 

"NOPE! YOU ARE STAYING AND ENJOYING THE GREATEST SONG IN THE HISTORY OF SONG MAKING!" The song starts playing.

 

"Daddy, why are you yelling?"

 

"I'm excited. Sorry, Sweetie." Virgil ruffles his hair.

 

'Nacho bell grande  
Cheesy gordita  
I like your nachos  
Like diarrhea  
Man I really like  
Taco Bell'

 

"Now I want tacos..." Pete mumbles and snickers. Logan tries to push Virgil off.

 

Nico comes downstairs. "Turn that off or I will yeet your music out the window."

 

Nemo gasps. "NEVER!" Virgil stays seated on his lap.

 

"VIRGIL!"

 

George pouts "I'M TRYING TO REEEEAAAADDDD!" Virgil laughs. Nico unplugs the speaker.

 

"Hey!" Nemo protests.

 

"If you're going to play something, play real music!" Nico says Virgil and Nemo make an offended gasp. Sham and Pete are both in a laughing fit.

 

George goes back to reading. Logan sighs "Thank you, Nico."

 

"Your welcome. Nemo's banned from using a speaker." Nico takes the speaker and goes back upstairs. Nemo glares at her as she leaves and pulls out his phone, connecting the Bluetooth to the TV speaker. He plays 'Speeding Cars.' George pouts he slaps the book close and throws it on the ground. He crosses his arms.

 

Virgil frowns and picks up the book and George and sinks out to George's room. George continues to pout. "I wanted to read."

 

"I know. You can read in here though." Virgil offers. "No one will bother you."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise." George smiles and crawls into bed. He opens the book. Virgil sits next to him, smiling.

...

Patton comes down the stairs his hair wet. Logan looks up from his own book. "Have a good run?"

 

"Yup! New record a mile in 9 minutes."

 

Nemo looks up, smiling. "Wow! Good job!"

 

Patton smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie."

 

Pete works on the noodles and looks over. "Can I come with you next time?" She asks.

 

"Sure kiddo, I would love a running buddy." Patton takes a double take. "Wow, your hair looks amazing!"

 

Pete smiles. "Ori did it. She forgot to wear gloves though, so Dad's trying to help her get the silver off. I'm thinking about adding indigo highlights next. What do you think?"

 

"I think it would great." Patton looks around the commons. "Virgil has been decorating it seems." Nemo groans. "You know how much Virgil loves Halloween. You can live with it." Patton kisses his check.

 

Nemo sighs. "It's. The. 13th. Of. October."

 

"Get. Over. It." Patton smirks Nemo groans again and leans his head on Patton's shoulder. Patton massages his head. Nemo hums and closes his eyes.

 

"Dad. Sleep." Sham walks by, adding some seasoning to the chicken.

 

Patton giggles and walks away. "Has anyone seen Terra?"

 

Sham frowns. "He wasn't in his room."

 

"Is something wrong?" Patton frowns

 

"Said 'I don't like Halloween.'"

 

"Hey, Sham."

 

"What?" Sham looks at Pete.

 

"Are you a Fire Worm? Cause you're pretty hot." She winks and Sham blushes. Nemo smirks.

 

Patton thinks, "I guess that makes sense. He doesn't like getting scared. I remember this one Halloween Thomas went to a haunted house. That was a night." Patton laughs, "There were spiders everywhere and other creepy and scary things. That was actually the event that causes..." Patton pauses Nemo and Sham looks at him. Pete glances over as well. "Terra was born on Halloween." Patton realizes.

 

Sham almost drops his spoon. Nemo blinks. "Then why doesn't he like it?" Pete asks.

 

"I don't know. I mean, why would Terra not like his birthday?"

 

"I know..." Sham looks down in thought.

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks at Sham. "Can you talk to him?"

 

"He wants to be talked to." Terra comes down the stairs. Sham glances up then look away, busying himself with cooking.

 

Patton gives him a warm smile. "Hey, kiddo."

 

"Hey, Dad, Dad, Sham, Pete," Terra smirks and sits down.

 

Pete waves at him, then glance at Sham. She elbows him. "I must be a Terrible Terror. Cause you attract me like a light." Sham blush hard.

 

Nemo snickers. "Where do you find these?"

 

"I make them," Pete smirks.

 

Terra snickers "Someone is bold." he mutters.

 

"Are you Elliot? Cause you must be my dragon." Pete smirks. Sham blushes harder and hides his face with his wings. Nemo laughs.

 

"Pete stop, I don't know how much more he can take." Terra laughs Pete giggles.

 

"I won't be back." Sham quickly sinks out. Nemo just laughs more.

...

Sham rises up in his room and notices a small box and a letter. He opens the box and finds a handmade dragon wing necklace. The wing is identical to Shams, he gasps and looks it over with wonder. Sham picks up the letter and reads it. 'Your wings lift you to great heights, just like how your loving heart lifts me up into the clouds.' He smiles softly and folds the letter up, carefully placing the necklace inside of it and putting it in a keepsake box.


	2. Happy Unbirthday To You

Everyone is down for lunch. Roman and Ori come down. "That took forever, but I'm glad your hands are no longer Sliver." Ori smiles and nods, she takes a seat next to Pete. Pete smiles at her. Sham occasionally glances at Pete, but quickly looks away. Nemo smirks at him. Virgil starts serving George's plate.

 

"So how is everyone's day so far?" Patton smiles

 

"Pete and I went questing and defeated the Dragon Witch and save the prince." Roman smiles

 

Pete giggles. "You got hit by her tail, though."

 

Nico chuckles. "He tends to do that." She smirks at Roman.

 

"It's a fast tail!" Roman argues. Ori giggles Sham snickers.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Well... I finally have the final version of that song Logan and I were working on."

 

"Oh! Can we hear it?" Patton smiles

 

"Soon." Nemo smiles.

 

"Ok." Patton kisses his cheek.

 

Sham nearly chokes. He looks at Terra. "Your guitar is close to being destroyed." He beams. "It looks horrible. I'm not proud of it at all."

 

Terra looks up. "Oh, that's great. Can't wait to see it."

 

"Do you know how many times it took to make the neck? Did you know there's a metal bar in it that has to be in just the right place otherwise the neck breaks!?"

 

Nemo laughs. "But you persevered."

 

Pete smirks. Sham blushes slightly. "No, well... Pete didn't help a lot with the inlays."

 

"I found these pretty opals near a river, so I used them," Pete explains.

 

"Thanks, sis."

 

Pete beams and winks. "Sure thing, big bro." Sham snickers.

 

"When will it be done?" Roman ask.

 

"Tomorrow. Probably not the day after." Sham says.

 

"Cool."

 

"It's like an early birthday present." Patton chuckles. Terra freezes.

 

"Wait- birthday?" Nico looks between Patton and Terra.

 

"Oh, Terra was born on Halloween." Patton clarifies

 

"Really?" Nico smiles and looks at Terra.

 

Virgil's eyes widen, and he chokes. "What!? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT!?" He looks at Terra with excitement.

 

Terra starts panicking. "Hahaha" he stands up. **"Nope,"** he sinks out.

 

Virgil and Nico look confused. Sham gets up and sinks out he knocks on Terra's door. "Terra?" There's no answer. Sham opens the door, but he's not there. "Shoot." Sham looks around. He sighs and sinks out to the dark side commons.

 

Evan is sitting on the couch. "Sup Sham."

 

"Is Terra here?"

 

"No, why?"

 

Sham paces. "Terra was calm when we brought up his birthday."

 

"Oh, he hates his birthday."

 

"Why?"

 

"So, you know a birthday means?"

 

"No. The day you leave."

 

"Well yeah but ok so every year you're a year older. How old is Terra?"

 

"Not 19..." Sham stops pacing and raises a brow at Evan.

 

"No physical, mentally, how old is he?"

 

"Not 12..."

 

"What was he last year?"

 

"Not 12..."

 

"What will he be next year?"

 

"Not 12. I don't get it. Terra loves his birthday because he ages. So, what do we do? Never celebrate his birthday?"

 

"That's what he would like. He sees no point in celebrating, and it's just a reminder that he doesn't grow."

 

Sham sigh. "Not fine. I still can find him, though."

 

"He'll come back when he calms down. Probably inform the rest of the fam-I-L-Y not to celebrate."

 

Sham nods. "Curse you."

 

"Your welcome."

 

Sham goes to leave then hesitates. "What... did you say to Nemo? A few months ago?"

 

"I told him if he didn't stop lying, he would lose everything."

 

Sham thinks then shakes his head. "That's it."

 

"I also told him his advice sucks." Sham thinks again then bites his lip. "Logan was upset with Virgil. Thinking Virgil doesn't love him and so on. Nemo's advice for waiting would only make things worse Because those thoughts would quickly feel truer and harder to stop. That's why I told Terra to get Virgil to apologize as soon as possible."

 

Sham sighs. "Do you realize how that affected him? Do you realize you weren't clear?"

 

"Yes, I will admit I could have been clearer, but I'm also an asshole."

 

Sham shakes his head. "He's let go of it. He doesn't try to convince everyone he's fine, but he will let me try to talk him out of those thoughts." He shrugs. "I won't inform Logan... he's one of many Nemo seems to be able to hear from..." Evan nods "Curse you again." Evan gives a thumbs up. Sham sinks out.

 

Patton rubs his head. "I can't find him anywhere. I didn't think he would flip out like that." Sham rises up in the dining room.

 

Roman looks at him. "Did you find him?"

 

"Yes. But we should celebrate his birthday." Sham sits down.

 

"Why?" Nico asks.

 

"As Evan didn't say 'He sees no point in celebrating and it's just a reminder that he doesn't grow.'"

 

Nemo frowns slightly. "Why do you both keep going to Evan for advice?"

 

"Make sense a birthday is a celebration of one's birth and a sign of growth. Terra can't physically or mentally grow."

 

"But he has still grown as a person. He's not the same from last year." Patton argues.

 

"He wants to celebrate it. We will celebrate it." Sham declares.

 

Nico sighs. "Ok. If that's what makes him happy."

 

"I don't think it will make Terra happy." Logan thinks

 

"What do you mean?" Roman ask

 

"He's still going to hate his birthday, he's still going to be jealous."

 

"I didn't just say that!" Sham says. Pete glances at him.

 

"Sham, watch your attitude." Nemo frowns.

 

"I'm not saying we should celebrate his birthday, but he should talk to him."

 

"Not fine." Sham eats. Nemo watches him suspiciously.

 

"Well, what do you want us to do? Let him continue to hate himself."

 

"He won't come back when he's calmed down."

 

"And let me guess. Evan told you that?" Nemo says with a bit of sarcasm edging his words.

 

"Nemo calm down." Logan rubs his back. Nemo sighs but still remains tense. _'Are you jealous of Evan?'_ Logan mind speaks

 

 _'No.'_ Logan nods Terra slowly comes down the stairs. Nemo glances up at him. _'Ok... I can wait...'_ Terra sits down and silently eats. Sham glances at him but goes back to eating.  _'I'm not jealous. What made Logan think I'm jealous? Nemo shut up.'_ Nemo finishes his plate and stands, going to the kitchen and putting it away before heading upstairs. Patton frowns and looks at Logan. Logan shakes his head, and Patton goes back to eating.

 

Terra watches Nemo leave. _'Did I upset him?'_ he thinks to himself.

 

Nemo texts Logan. 'Can we talk when you're done?'

 

'Of course.' Logan stands up. "I'll be back." Logan heads to Nemo's room. "Hey, what's up?"

 

Nemo offers him the journal. "Forgive me. It was late." Logan nods and starts reading.

 

_'Why can't I shake what Evan said? It was months ago but for some reason... IDK... It still hurts even though Logan assures me it's not true. I wish I could just let it go._

 

_On a different note, Terra gave me a letter from Lue asking if I was ok and mentioning I haven't sent any stories in some time. In full honesty, I stopped sending them because I thought no one was reading them. I guess I was wrong. I'll send one and a reply letter with Terra next time._

_..._

_Funny how I hate journaling, but I love writing. Journaling? Who's she? I only know Sam._

 

_Now Sam was an average guy. Worked a small farm- things like that. He owned a horse; The horse was nothing special, just your average workhorse, but that horse was the hardest working horse there was. It would go above and beyond what was asked of it. Now one day, a neighbor asked for help, and of course, Sam brought his trusty horse. When the work was done, the neighbor was grateful, and Sam and his horse went home. Sometime later, Sam met with an acquaintance who told the same that the horse hadn't done any work for the neighbor. Sam was distraught and began to doubt the horse, though it continued to perform admirably, Sam couldn't shake the acquaintance's words.'_

 

Logan looks up. "I should talk to Evan. Figure this out."

 

Nemo is curled up in his wings. He gives a small nod. "I didn't want to make a big deal of it..."

 

"If it upsets you then it is big for you. I will be right back." Logan sinks out. Nemo goes to say something, but Logan's already gone. He hugs himself tighter.

 

Logan sinks into the dark side. "You here because of Nemo?" Evan doesn't even look at Logan.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I can't think of any other reason for why you would come down here."

 

Logan nods "Then I will make this fast-"

 

"Nemo's advice for helping you and Virgil when you thought Virgil was cheating on you and stuff was bad. If Virgil didn't confront you as soon as he did, you would have a harder time believing him later."

 

Logan nods "Well-"

 

"Sham has already told me how he hasn't let go. I know not all of his advice is bad, but I'm just an asshole."

 

"So, you said that to upset him?"

 

"He ignores himself to try to help others. He needs to fix his own problems."

 

"So, making him feel worst is going to do that?" Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"If Nemo wants his hand hold. He will go to you. When he wants the truth, then I'll be here. Now go." Logan puffs and leaves. He sinks back into Nemo's room. He stumbles. Nemo is at his side in an instant, holding him up.

 

"Thanks." Logan smiles at him.

 

"Yeah. You should go to your room." Nemo offers him a smile back.

 

Logan nods "That would be best. Do you still need me? You can come with me if you want?"

 

"I'll go with you." Nemo helps him to his room.

 

Logan lays down in his bed. "So, Evan admits that he was being an asshole to you. Your advice isn't bad. He was just talking about one event."

 

"Oh." Nemo lays down next to him.

 

"You give good advice, but you're not perfect. Virgil needed to clear things up before my mind couldn't be changed."

 

Nemo nods. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Logan nods and looks at the stars. "Should we do anything with Terra?"

 

"If he doesn't want to celebrate it, we won't."

 

"I understand and respect that, but... I don't know."

 

Nemo sighs and curls his wings around himself. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Your body language says your upset."

 

"I'm not upset."

 

"Ok." Nemo rolls over and buries his face into the bed. Logan massages his head. Nemo relaxes and pushes his head into Logan's hand. Logan continues moving around his head, Nemo hums softly. "Feel better?"

 

"A bit..."

 

"Hungry?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Want to watch a movie?"

 

"Not really..." Nemo curls up closer to Logan. "Is this ok?"

 

"You're fine."

 

"Ok. I just- I don't want to make you uncomfortable or make things awkward... you and Patton are kind of the only ones who make me feel safe..."

 

Logan nods, "I only open myself to you and Virgil."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and rests his head on Logan. "Thank you... For keeping me safe... For helping me... Even when it's repetitive..."

 

"You didn't give up on me. I won't give up on you." Nemo hugs him. Logan hugs him back.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." Nemo feels something rise in his chest, the feeling that comes with crying, yet his eyes remain dry. He's not even trying, but his body just won't let him cry. Logan pets his hair.

 

Nemo's wings hold Logan close as he curls up tighter. "Ok. I am jealous. I'm jealous Terra and Sham keep going to Evan for advice. I don't like how they act when they come back. Who you hang out with affects your character, but I can't exactly stop them, but I just don't trust him." he spills.

 

Logan nods "Why don't you trust Evan?"

 

"I just- don't."

 

"That's fair I wouldn't trust him either, but I don't know him too well."

 

Nemo sighs. "Do you always agree when you say you agree or do you just say it to make me feel better?"

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Am I really the type of person to do that?"

 

"N-No..." Nemo buries his face against Logan and his shoulders tense.

 

Logan sighs and massages his neck. "If I think you're wrong, I'll tell you. I know nothing of Evan. That makes me hard to trust him. Sham and Terra seem to trust him, but their also kids. I don't distrust them, but I also trust your judgment."

 

"I don't trust my judgment..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Why shouldn't you?"

 

"Because half the time, I don't even know what I'm thinking. I dig up something of myself only to find there's more. I keep digging, and it's like it never ends. And then everything I dug up caves back in and sometimes I'm still inside the hole when it does. That makes no sense..."

 

"You're trying to figure yourself out, and everything you find just raises more questions, and you feel like you're getting buried in all of it."

 

"Yeah..." Logan nods Logan and Nemo stays in silence for a while. Logan holds Nemo, massaging his head and neck. Logan eventually falls asleep Nemo's wing makes a blanket. Nemo closes his eyes and rubs his cheek on Logan. _'I wish there were a way to hold the ones I love closer...'_ he thinks for a moment then smirks. ' _Let's take both of our souls... And innnn-ter-twine...'_ he mentally sings then shakes his head. Virgil knocks a few minutes later. Nemo pretends to be asleep he hears Virgil crack the door open and chuckle. He hears him snap a picture then leave. Nemo sighs when the door closes. He feels the warm water on his cheeks. Nemo doesn't wipe it away; he just lets himself cry.


	3. Staying Alive Staying Alive

Ori and Pete sit in Pete's room. Pete just finished telling the story of her quest with Roman. Ori claps "Good job."

 

Pete giggles. "What do you wanna do now?"

 

Ori bites her lip. "I was wondering if we could talk about...Sham?"

 

Pete smirks. "Oh yeah?"

 

Ori blushes "Yeah, I was wondering what you thought of him?"

 

Pete thinks and folds her hands. "He's hot. And cute at the same time. Like- how!?" Ori shrugs Pete giggles. "His curls are cute. And when he blushes just-" she squeals and bounces her legs. Ori giggles

 

"What about you?" Pete looks at Ori.

 

"Oh, he's nice..." Ori blushes "You really like him, don't you?"

 

"I mean... Like-" Pete blushes. "How could you not? Just like- everything about him. Just- UGH!"

 

Ori looks at Pete, her heartaches, but she will make her sister happy. "W-what's your plan?"

 

Pete shrugs. "I tried pickup lines. He kept blushing while Nemo and Terra were just laughing. Then he sank out till lunch was ready."

 

Ori nods "Maybe he likes you back and is just shy?"

 

Pete shrugs. "Maybe... I don't know."

 

"Sham would be a fool not to like you. Your beautiful and strong and confident and just the best." Ori smiles

 

Pete beams. "Thanks, sis." Ori opens her arms for a hug. Pete hugs her and gives her a squeeze. "Love, Ya."

 

"Love you too." Ori, let's herself frown in the quick second Pete can't see her face. She squeezes her back and smiles.

 

Pete pulls away. "Oh! I wanna show you some geoids I found!"

 

"Ok!" Pete goes over to her desk and opens a large leather bag, handing one to Ori and pointing to a table with a hammer on it. "You want me to do something with the hammer?"

 

"Break the geode. Like this." Pete gives Ori a pair of safety glasses before putting a pair on herself. She takes the hammer and breaks her geoid. Ori nods then take the hammer and hits the geoid, but it doesn't break. She sheepishly smiles. Pete giggles. "Try again."

 

She tries again, and it still doesn't break. "Maybe you should do it."

 

Pete shakes her head and places her hand over Ori's, pulling her other hand away from the geode. She guides Ori's hand down with the hammer and the geode breaks. Inside is a transparent crystal with teal tips. Pete giggles. "It matches your color!" Pete shows her the first geode with clear crystals with indigo tips.

 

Ori giggles "You should make Sham a gift."

 

Pete gasps. "That's an amazing idea! But what do I make!?"

 

"He likes dragons. Maybe you can make him a dragon eye." Ori shrugs "Or something from the heart."

 

Pete gasps. " _THE_ Dragon Eye! FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!" She squeals.

 

Ori giggles "That works too."

 

Pete giggles. "I'll have to see... That might be too complicated. I'm not good with wood." she shrugs. "I'll figure it out. I hope..." she traces her geode.

 

"I was thinking you could make a dragon eye out of the geoid. Like an actual eye." Pete gasps. "Sorry I know it's silly." Ori shrinks

 

"No! That's brilliant!" Pete races around her room.

 

"Really?" Ori smiles

 

"Yes!" Pete grabs her sketchbook and starts drawing. She snaps it shut. "I NEED TO FIND A MINT ONE! Come on!" She grabs Ori's hand and sinks out to the imagination.  
...

_Cold. Bleak. Dead._

_He looks around, seeing himself in a valley of death, mist inhibiting him from seeing far. He hears a sword unsheathed behind him. He turns around and sees Deceit standing there, smirking as a small breeze plays with his red-trimmed collar. In a flash, Deceit is gone. He hears a scream and turns just in time to see Logan falling._

_"LOGAN!" He screams and jumps, diving after him. He soon catches up and grabs him. Logan holds onto him, screaming and crying. He holds onto Logan tightly, watching as the ground quickly approaching. Nemo throws Logan up to give him a few extra seconds before he feels a sharp pain in his back. Nemo screams as the sword enters the joint. He hits the ground and hears a sickening /crack/ beside him. Nemo rolls his head over, Logan's dead gaze meeting his. His heart races, but he can't breathe. His chest hurts so bad. He needs air. He's still screaming. 'Can't breathe... I'm sorry, Logan...'_

...

Nemo whimpers in his sleep. He holds Logan close. He suddenly squeezes Logan tightly and cries softly. Logan groans awake. He glances at Nemo, and he's wide away. "Nemo? Nemo! Wake up." Logan shakes his shoulder.

 

Nemo cries harder. "Lo-Logan-"

 

"I'm right here Nemo open your eyes."

 

"'m- sss'rry-" Nemo gasps and stops breathing. His face looks pained.

 

"Nemo!" Logan summons a water bottle and pours it on Nemo. Nemo starts screaming, gripping Logan tightly and shaking.

 

Terra runs into the room. He goes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. He closes his eyes. "Shhh it's just a nightmare, it's not real. You can wake up now." Nemo finally cracks an eye open. He glances around before focusing on Logan's face. He cups him and sobs, burying his head against Logan's chest.

 

Logan holds him and massages his head. "It was just a dream it wasn't real."

 

Nemo trembles and hyperventilates. His breaths come short and ragged. "S'rry. S'rry. S'rry."

 

"Nemo name the colors I am wearing." Nemo's heart skips a few beats, then he stops breathing. He gasps and grips his shirt tightly, begging himself to breathe, but he can't. He looks at Logan, fear, and pain evident in his eyes. Logan cups his face. "I'm going to count, and we are going to breath. One, two, three, four." Nemo opens his mouth in a desperate attempt to breathe, but it's as if his lungs have forgotten how to work. His vision blurs as his body convulses. "Nemo focus on me." He says calmly gently rubs circles with his thumbs on his cheeks. "One, two, three, four."

 

Nemo's eyes barely focus on Logan. "S-sor-" his eyes roll back, and his body stiffens, shaking. Virgil runs in and pushes Logan aside. He moves Nemo to the ground as he checks Nemo's pulse and finds none. Virgil starts chest compressions, focusing only on Nemo.

 

Terra looks panic "What's happening? Is be having a heart attack?"

 

"I don't know. Logan, give him two breaths." Virgil pauses on chest compressions. Logan goes down and blows. Nemo's chest rises, but he still doesn't respond. Virgil starts chest compressions, giving 30 before asking Logan to provide him with two breaths again. "AED?" Virgil questions after Logan has given him the breaths and starts again.

 

Logan summons the machine. "Terra cut his shirt." Logan tosses scissors at him. Terra cuts his shirt open. "Clear." He shocks Nemo.

 

Nemo's body jumps. Virgil checks his pulse. "Negative. Try again." he backs away.

 

"Clear" _'Come on Nemo'_ he shocks him again. Terra is crying.

 

Nemo's body jumps again. Virgil checks again. "Negative." he backs away, biting back tears.

 

Logan blinks his eyes. "Clear," he shocks him one more time.

 

Nemo's body jumps. Virgil checks and hangs his head. "Negative..." Terra sobs and holds onto Virgil. Virgil rubs Terra's back. "One more time. Please, Logan."

 

Logan shakes _'No, no, no, no, please don't die.'_ Logan does it again.

 

Nemo's body jumps. Virgil checks again, voice straining to say "Negative."

 

Logan chokes back a sob. "No..." Virgil holds Terra, eyeshadow blurring.

 

Terra cries on Virgil's shoulder. "Dad!" Nemo takes a shallow breath. Logan looks up and checks Nemo's pulse. He finds it, weak but noticeable.

 

"He's alive but barely.” Virgil makes a cry of relief.

 

Nemo weakly opens his eyes. "Ss'rry..." he barely manages. He starts coughing.

 

"Stop talking." Logan gets up and changes his room to a hospital room. "Virgil help me lift him. Terra gets the oxygen mask ready he needs to be stabilized." Terra nods and wipes his eyes he goes over to the machine. Virgil places his arms under Nemo. Logan takes the other side, and they get him on to the bed. Terra puts the oxygen mask on. "Virgil get the heart meter up." Logan heads to the IV bags. Virgil starts setting up the electrocardiogram. Nemo's eyes track them with a look of confusion. Logan stops and takes a minute to break. "Virgil, what's his heartbeat and blood pressure?"

 

"Heartbeat is relatively normal, a few weaker spots. Blood pressure is slowly coming back up to normal."

 

Logan sighs "Ok we just need to wait then. Nemo, you can take the mask off once you can breathe normally." Nemo breathes profoundly and closes his eyes, getting tired. He sees Logan's dead look, blood pooling around him, body laying at unnatural angles. His eyes shoot open, and his pulse gets more aggressive. Logan goes over, "Nemo calms down everything will be fine." Logan takes his hand.

 

Nemo looks at Logan, scared. Terra bites his lip. "His nightmare, you died." Logan nods and frowns slightly.

 

"I'm not dead, I'm not going to die, nothing bad is going to happen to me." He gives his hand a squeeze.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and cries softly. "Couldn't save you. Tried," he says, muffled under the oxygen mask. Virgil covers his mouth.

 

"I'm safe now, we are all safe now. No one is going to hurt us. It was just a dream." Logan rubs circles on his hand.

 

Nemo continues to cry. "D-Deceit..."

 

"There is no more Deceit. Just Sham, Dragon prince Sham. Sham will never hurt us."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "R-Red... Red collar..."

 

 _'Red collar?'_ "It was just a dream. This is reality nothing will hurt us."

 

"E-Everything hurt-tss us..."

 

"Shh, it's ok." Logan looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil's frowning deeply. He meets Logan's gaze and takes a step forward, whispering to him. "The split. Deceit had a red collar. The memories are coming back."

 

Logan nods, and he massages his head. "I was afraid of that." He whispers back. Nemo's breathing gets a bit steadier, and he relaxes.

 

"Should I get Patton?" Virgil whispers.

 

"Do you want Patton?" Nemo's asleep. Logan sighs "I guess it doesn't matter now." Logan rubs his forehead. "Just make sure he's calm when he comes in, I don't want him waking Nemo up in a panic."

 

"Okay." Virgil leaves. Nemo starts whimpering.

 

Logan continues to massage his head. "Terra, is he having a nightmare?"

...

_Maniac laughter. A silver flash. Cold pain._

_A shadowy figure moves above him, chuckling. He's above him, around him, inside of him. Sometimes he can't see him, but he knows he's still there. His whole body aches and begs to die, but hos his captor is too cruel to give him that mercy just yet._

_"My good little pet..." the side above him purrs._

...

Nemo cries and remains frozen to the bed. Terra shakes his head. "No, it's a memory." Terra crawls into bed.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm going to take it. Block him from seeing it."

 

"Terra-"

 

"He can't handle it. If I don’t, he will get another heart attack." Terra curls up and closes his eyes. He focuses on Nemo and redirects the memory to his dream. The laughter and shadows fade away, leaving Nemo in the dark. He reaches around for something to hold onto Logan sits next to Nemo, holding his hand. Nemo squeezes his hand, head moving closer to him as he cries softly. Logan holds his head, petting it. He looks worriedly at Terra.

 

Nemo's breathing becomes, and he opens his eyes, looking around in confusion. "L-Logan..." he calls like a lost child.

 

"I'm right here." Nemo closes his eyes and rubs his cheek on Logan's leg. Logan massages his head.

...

Virgil goes to Patton's door and knocks. Patton and George are watching Curious George. "Come in!"

 

Virgil tries to clean up his eyeshadow, but it only smudges it more. He opens the door and steps in, hesitating when he sees George. "Hey..."

 

Patton and George turn towards him. There smiles quickly turn to concern and worry. "Daddy?"

 

Virgil picks up George. "Do you want to hang out with Magic Man, my little monkey?"

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetie. Just splashed some water on my face." Virgil sinks out to Roman's door and knocks.

 

"One minute." Roman opens the door wearing a bathrobe. His smile quickly turns to worry.

 

"Can you watch George for a bit please?" Virgil asks.

 

"Yeah? What happened?" Nico comes over, also wearing a bathrobe.

 

"I'll tell you later." Virgil gives George to Roman and kisses George's head before going to walk away.

 

Virgil goes back to Patton's room and sighs. "Okay. I need you to stay calm."

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok, I'm calm."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "Nemo... had a heart attack-“

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"Patton. Breathe. Don't go just yet. He's alive but weak."

 

Patton takes deep breaths. "Ok, ok, what happened?"

 

"He had a nightmare of Logan dying..."

 

Patton thinks, "That shouldn't have caused a heart attack."

 

Virgil hesitates. "He's getting his memories back..."

 

Patton sits down. "Again, that shouldn't... Angina."

 

"What?" Virgil sits down next to him.

 

"Angina can be caused by stress, which could have caused the heart attack."

 

"O-Oh..." Virgil thinks then stands. "We should tell Logan."

 

Patton nods and stands, "Why can't the world just leave him alone?"

 

Virgil sighs and takes Patton's hand. "I don't know..." they sink out to Logan's room. Logan looks up Terra is holding Nemo Patton goes over to Nemo. Nemo looks up and reaches a hand for Patton, still holding onto Logan tightly and shivering.

 

Patton takes his hand. "Hey, love." Patton kisses his hand.

 

"H-Hey..."

 

Virgil pets Nemo's hair. Nemo closes his eyes. _'Too much- too many.'_

 

Terra slides off. "I'll be in my room." He sinks out. Virgil watches him go and glances at Logan questioningly. Nemo curls into Logan more and whimpers, trying to communicate, but he's so tired.

 

 _'What do you need?'_ he mind speaks.

 

_'Warmth. Blanket. Safety.'_

 

"Patton how heavy is the snake blanket?"

 

"Pretty heavy, why?"

 

"Go get it." Patton doesn't ask again and sinks out. He comes back a second later he puts it on, Nemo. _'Better?'_

 

Nemo relaxes and nuzzles Logan, keeping his head down. _'Yeah...'_

 

Patton tries really hard to be okay. He really does he takes breaths. Nemo needs him. Logan massages his head. _'Anything else?'_

 

 _'I don't know.'_ Virgil rubs Patton's back.

 

 _'Rest.'_ Patton rests his head on Virgil's shoulder.

 

 _'Too quiet. Music. You choose. No Twenty One Pilots. Can't handle crying right now. Just- don't play any of my songs...'_ Logan starts playing classical music. Nemo relaxes a bit more. _'Can you tell Patton I love him? That I'm okay?'_

 

"Nemo says he loves you and that he's ok." Logan looks at Patton. Patton wants to cry he wants to say that he's not fine he wants to scream, but that won't help Nemo. So, he takes a deep breath.

 

"I love you too." He gives a warm smile. Nemo watches him and offers a smile back before closing his eyes, and he falls into sleep. Patton comes closer and cups his face. "You two have gotten close." He whispers

 

Logan looks at him. "It's not liked that Patton."

 

"I know, I know neither of you would do anything. I'm just happy that you can help him. I just wish I could help him."

 

Logan frowns and nods "I just wish I could have stopped the heart attack. He was dead for 2 minutes. I gave up hope."

 

"Nemo is a fighter," Patton smirks.

 

"He likes making a grand re-entrance." Virgil shakes his head and sits on the other side of the bed. He looks at Logan. "Patton said it might have been ani- what was it?" He looks at Patton.

 

"Angina from too much stress and high blood pressure." Patton finishes

 

Logan nods "That is a possibility. He's not getting better, but he refuses to take medication."

 

"Why won't he just take the meds?" Virgil asks.

 

"Thinks it will make things worse, doesn't like being out of control and doesn't believe he has depression. Even if he doesn't have depression, he has severe anxiety, but I wanted your opinion on that idea Virgil."

 

"Oh yeah. Nemo definitely has anxiety. He worries about all of us. Then pushes himself to do everything in his power and more to make sure we're okay or to make things easier for us. He does have depression, but it's not constant. I trust when he says it's not depression, and when he says it is. There is a difference between mood swings and depression, and he knows it. Also, the reason he feels worse on the meds is cause he keeps suddenly starting and stopping. It will take a few weeks for his body to accept the meds, but until then he'll feel worse for a bit."

 

Logan nods "I will look into anxiety meds then. We will have to convince him to take them and stay on them."

 

Virgil sighs. "He's like a freaking fusion of you, me, Patton, and Roman..." Logan sighs and nods in agreement. Patton lays down. Nemo whimpers.

 

Logan sighs "He keeps having flashbacks."

 

"Get Sham maybe he can blur them again."

 

"Patton that won't fix this."

 

"I know, but he is in no state to take them now."

 

Virgil thinks. "Why can't you just destroy them?" He asks Patton.

 

Patton bites his lip. "I suppose in this case that will be best." He stands up. "It's tricky though, and memories link together. Like a puzzle, if I take them out, you will have an unfinished picture. I could take the whole dark side out, but you will lose Dee."

 

Virgil frowns slightly and glances at Nemo. "The dark side made him who he is... if you take out all of it... who knows who he'll be." He sighs. "Get Sham... see what he says."

 

Patton nods and heads out. Logan sighs "You know it's bad when Patton says to take the memories away."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil pets Nemo's hair. "But he's right... Nemo isn't in any condition to try and deal with them..."

 


	4. Who Are You Going To Call? Memory Busters!

Patton knocks on Sham's door. He hears a thud and a grunt. "Stay out!"

 

Patton opens the door. "Sham I need your help."

 

Sham is squirming on the floor, trying to get a costume off his head. He finally gets it off, curls frizzing from the friction. He looks up at Patton and immediately sobers. "What is it?"

 

"Nemo is getting his Memories back, and I need you to blur them again."

 

Sham pales, and he stands. "If I do it too little, it won't permanently damage his memory."

 

Patton sighs, "I know, but he had a heart attack."

 

Sham's eyes widen. "How long ago?"

 

"30 minutes Sham please he's having flashbacks." Sham bites his lip and nods. He goes down the hall and enters Logan's room with a worried look. Logan looks at them as they come.

 

Sham goes to Nemo and places his hand on Nemo's head. He closes his eyes for a moment, then pulls away. "Can we move him to my room?" Logan nods. Logan unhooks him, and Patton picks him up.

 

Virgil slides off the bed. "Why do you need him in your room?"

 

"I can blur the memories. They are in the back and inactive. Forget about a stained glass window. The memory isn't the stained glass, through which he's viewing nothing. If you blur the stain, nothing you see will be blurred." Sham says and leads them down the hall, clearing his bed so they can lay Nemo down. Patton puts Nemo down and kisses his head he backs off.

 

"So, what are you going to do?" Virgil asks.

 

"Right now is the worse time to remove them, but it will refill me."

 

"Should I get Pete?" Virgil asks.

 

Sham blushes slightly, but one look at Nemo sobers him. "No."

 

Virgil nods and runs down to Pete's room. He knocks, but there's no answer. "Pete?" He opens the door, but no one's there. He runs to Roman's room and knocks hurriedly. Roman opens the door. "Where's Pete? Sham needs her."

 

"Imagination."

 

"Can you take me to her?"

 

"Sure." Roman takes his hand and sinks out. They rise up next to a creek, Pete and Ori carefully hiking around in the water, looking for rocks. "GIRLS!" Roman calls out Pete looks up and waves. She keeps looking for stones. Ori jumps and spins around then slips on the wet rock. Pete catches her in an instant. Ori takes a deep breath and smiles. Roman sighs "Pete, Sham needs you."

 

Pete looks up, trying not to blush. "For what?"

 

"Nemo just had a heart attack and is having flashbacks, and Sham's going to try to remove them," Virgil says hurriedly, eyeshadow getting darker. Pete's eyes widen, and she sinks out.

 

Ori runs overlooking worried. Roman holds her. "I'm sure he will be fine." Virgil sinks out. Roman sinks out with Ori.

...

Pete rises up in her room and snaps her fingers, changing to dry clothes. She races down to Sham's room. Patton opens the door for her. "Thanks." Pete goes to bed and sits down next to Sham, looking worriedly at Nemo. She takes Sham's hand, suddenly feeling hotter. Pete glances at Sham, but it seems he's too focused on Nemo. He looks her in the eyes, and she feels like her heart skips a beat.

 

"Ready?" Sham asks. Pete nods Sham lays down and places his hand on Nemo's head. Pete lays down and closes her eyes, holding Sham's hand tightly and trying to ignore her feels for a moment so she can help give him strength. Virgil rises up next to Logan. Logan holds onto him.  
...

There are screaming and laughter. The images shift and morph to quickly for Sham to catch. He focuses on the ones of Malice first, and fear floods him. Sham feels a sense of calm come over him, like someone behind him promising not to let him down. He takes a deep breath and pushes his way into the memory, but he encounters a problem. Deceit is the one who experienced this. Deceit's way of coping was zoning out. There was no way to escape, no way to get it to stop. Sham starts losing himself, believing he's actually there, that there's no hope or escape. He cries. He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Break the bonds." He hears.

 

Sham looks at the ropes and tugs on them. They remain stuck; he looks around the room. Malice is gone Sham tugs harder on the ropes. He feels a third person there, and suddenly he's Nemo, Malice back on top of him. Sham abandons trying to break free and leaves that memory, looking through Nemo's other ones till he finds one of Nemo and Patton relaxing on the beach. He floods Nemo's mind with that memory, then dives back into the one he's trying to remove. Malice his still on top of him, gripping his sides harshly, but at least he's still half clothed. He tries to kick at Malice, only to scream when a knife cuts his chest. "Break the bonds." He hears again.

Sham keeps tugging at the ropes. His wrists hurt, but he keeps going. _'Can't do this. Help- Roman. Someone.'_

...

Pete opens her eyes. "SOMEONE GET DAD!" She screams.

 

Patton runs out. He swings Roman's door open. "Roman Sham's room now." Roman stands up he goes over.

 

"What is going on?" Patton takes his hand and starts dragging him.

 

"Sham is fighting Nemo's memories. Pete needs you."

 

"What?" Patton and Roman enter Sham's room. Roman goes to Pete. "What do you need?"

 

"Sham needs you. You can fight nightmares, right?" Pete looks scared.

 

"Yeah, I can." Roman puts his hand on Shams' head and closes his eyes. Pete takes Roman's hand, as well.

...

Malice is on top of Sham, grinding on him and biting him. Sham's breaths come ragged. _'It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.'_ He looks over and sees Roman. His eyes widen.

 

Roman throws Malice off. "You are a sick motherfucker."

 

Malice just laughs. "Ohh... Are you jealous?" He summons a mace. Sham fights against the ropes with new vigor. Roman summons his sword. He swings at Malice. Malice blocks him easily and dives under Roman's blade, swinging the mace around and going for Roman's stomach.

 

"Dad. Cut the ropes for Sham. This won't end unless Sham kills Malice." Roman dodges and goes back to Sham and cuts one of the ropes with his sword.

 

Sham's rubs his free wrist. He looks up, and his eyes widen. "BEHIND YOU!" He points. Malice is about to swing for Roman's head. Roman ducks he goes for the next rope. Sham lifts his arm so Roman can work faster. A cable flies around Roman's neck and tightens, yanking him back and causing him to drop his sword. "ROMAN!" Sham screams and grabs the sword, finishing on the ropes. Roman trashes and struggles to get the cable off.

 

Malice laughs darkly, and the rope tightens more he approaches Roman, mace in hand. He goes to swing when something pierces his side. He drops the mace, barely missing Roman's hand. He slowly looks at Sham who's panting, anger in his eyes. He yanks the sword out of Malice who gasps and falls to the ground. "You will _never_ hurt my father again," Sham says and stabs Malice in the chest. Malice closes his eyes, and his body goes limp. The door opens to the void outside. Sham pushes Roman out and closes the door, locking it and flicking his hand, sending the memory away.

 

Roman opens his eyes and gasps for air before coughing. Sham opens his eyes, panting and sweating, staring up at the ceiling. Pete pulls away, also panting. Patton goes over. "Are you all ok?" Roman gives a thumbs up then rubs his sore neck.

 

"He killed Malice..." Sham realizes. "He always won... He always defeated him..." he mumbles.

 

Patton rubs his back. "Sham?" Sham blinks and looks at Patton. He looks at Nemo and crawls closer to him, hugging him.

 

Roman calms down. "What is going on?"

 

"Nemo had a heart attack over the build up stress. He started remembering and couldn't handle it." Patton brushes Nemo's hair.

 

"You are ok with Sham taking it way?"

 

"Yes, there was no other option. Nemo can't handle those memories right now."

 

Sham shakes his head. "Did- can." He catches his breath. "There aren't many. I can take it all away right now. We weren't able to do one right now."

 

Pete nods. "It took all three of us to take just one..."

 

Roman shakes his head. "We can't do this, Patton. It's too much, too draining, too dangerous."

 

“The ones of him being Deceit are the hardest. I can’t take care of those. But Malice...” Sham frowns. “Those are the least concerning. They’re the easiest because Nemo was always able to defeat him.”

 

Virgil thinks. “Could you... change them? So that he did defeat him?” Sham thinks.

 

“I know how to change my destiny.

Sit down, about to rewrite our history...”

 

Sham sings Virgil nods. “Exactly.”

 

Patton paces "It might be easier to go to the source. Use my domain."

 

Sham nods. “Unlike rewriting a script...”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that it still happened,” Pete says with concern.

 

“Or... just take away the knowledge of going through that event?” Virgil glances at Logan.

 

Logan thinks, "That might be a safer option."

 

"How? What is the difference?" Roman ask.

 

"It's like learning your ABC. You might not remember who taught you them, but you still remember what you learned. Taking the memory can still leave the knowledge or feeling of the memory. Take the knowledge, and you have no foundation."

 

Nemo groans and blinks. “S-Sham...”

 

“I’m gone.” Sham holds him tightly.

 

Nemo breathes heavily. “D-Don’t- you aren’t... s-supposed to... go through... that...” his eyes close.

 

“It’s not okay, Dad. Roman let him. And it’s still open.”

 

Nemo opens his eyes slowly and looks around at everyone tiredly. He closes them again. “Don’t do- it again...”

 

Roman nods "We won't." Nemo starts crying softly.

 

"Roman, Pete, Virgil, please leave." Logan takes Nemo's hand. Pete slides off the bed and walks towards the door. Virgil heads out as well, watching Nemo worriedly as he goes. Roman sighs and leaves. Patton stays back. Nemo buries his face in Sham’s hair. _'Would you like me and Patton to leave?'_

 

_‘No. Please-‘_

 

_'Then, we will stay. Should I call Patton over?'_

 

_‘Please.’_

 

"Patton come closer." Patton comes over and crawls into bed behind Nemo. Patton gently holds him.

 

Nemo’s hand trembles. _‘So tired... I just want to sleep...’_

 

Logan squeezes his hand. _'I’ll call Terra he might be able to stop you from dreaming.'_

 

 _‘N-no. Don’t want- anyone hurt.’_ Patton massages Nemo's head, Nemo whines.

 

Patton stops, "Sorry." Nemo makes a small shake of his head.

 

Logan rubs his hand. _'What do you need?'_

 

_‘I don’t knowwww!’_

 

"Sham, can you put on some classical music? Patton the snake blanket." Patton summons it and puts it on him and Nemo. Sham pulls out his phone and starts playing classical music.

 

Nemo curls into Patton and closes his eyes. _‘I’m sorry I’m so weak...’_

 

 _'That’s why you have us. We won't let you fall.'_ Patton kisses his head and holds him. Nemo sighs and falls back asleep. Sham continues to hug him.

 

Patton holds him. "Logan, can you get rid of Malice? Erase him from Nemo's memories like you did to me with you?"

 

"I can, but I should get consent first."

 

"You really think he wants to remember?"

 

“Isn’t that the same argument Nemo used?” Sham asks.

 

Logan sighs "If I do this it could leave him confused. Memories won't make sense. We would all know something he doesn't. We can't hide it from him. He doesn't like not being in control. I don't want to break his trust like that."

 

“Then do it before he wakes,” Sham says. Logan nods and sits down. “Should he be back on the oxygen mask?” Sham asks.

 

Logan shakes his head. "He can breathe fine. Putting it one now would actually hurt him." Sham nods and lays back down. Nemo tenses and he wakes again, breathing quickly and looking around, panicked.

 

Patton looks at him. "Shh, you’re ok it was just a bad dream." Nemo takes a deep breath. He looks between Patton and Logan.

 

Logan takes his hand. _'Nemo, I need your consent to removed Malice from your memories.'_

 

_‘What?’_

 

_'We were thinking of removing Malice from your knowledge, but I need your permission.'_

 

Nemo thinks. _‘I wouldn’t remember him at all?’_

 

_'Nothing, not him rapping you, you won't remember him capturing you and Nico or when he captured Patton. You won't remember him killing you or anything that involves him.'_

 

Nemo frowns. _‘He was bad and hurt me, but he’s part of what made me who I am today... if he weren't a part of my life I wouldn’t be as empathetic or forgiving as I am now...’_ he pauses. _‘Can’t you just remove what he did?’_

 

_'If that will make you happy. I can take out only when he raped and torture you. You can still remember talking about how he hurt you, but you won't remember him actually hurting you.'_

 

_‘Okay.’_

 

"Nemo nod your head if you give me consent to removed torture your memories."

 

_‘If it doesn’t work you can get then back, right?’_

 

_'It will be difficult, but I think I can.'_

 

Nemo nods his head. “Yes.”

 

Logan stands up. "I will be back." He sinks out. Patton rubs Nemo's back. Nemo holds onto Patton and closes his eyes, Sham, pets his hair.

 


	5. I'll Never Be Satisfied

Logan sinks in 30 minutes later. "Nemo?" Nemo’s asleep.

 

Logan sits down. Patton looks at Logan. "So?"

 

"I have removed the action of rape and torture. I left talks about it though so hopefully this won't affect his personality too much."

 

Sham nods. “How will we know it worked?”

 

"We need to wait for him to wake up first. Though if he sleeps calmly, I say that is a good sign."

 

Sham nods and slides off the bed. “What do you want for dinner?” Logan shrugs

 

"Something simple today has been stressful." Sham nods and heads downstairs. Ori is sitting down in the commons sketching. Sham waves at her. Ori looks up and blushes she looks back down.

 

Sham goes into the kitchen then hesitates. He comes back out. “Do you want to help me with dinner?”

 

Ori smiles and stands up. She walks into the kitchen. 'What are we making?'

 

“How’s mac and cheese sound?” Sham starts pulling out a pot and two boxes of mac and cheese Ori nods. Sham fills the pot with water and sets it on the stove. He steps back and thinks on side dishes. “What’s your favorite food?”

 

Ori thinks she shrugs 'salad' Sham nods he pulls out some hot dogs and starts cutting them into pieces. 'Should I make a salad?'

 

“If you don’t want.” Sham offers her a warm smile.

 

Ori nods and grabs the lettuce. 'What do you think of Pete?'

 

Sham blushes. “She’s... rude... I guess.”

 

Ori nods 'She likes you.' Sham blushes harder. He turns and hides his face. Ori frowns and she's conflicted. She really likes Sham, but she wants Pete to be happy. She focuses on cutting the lettuce.

 

“She didn’t make me a necklace... it looked nothing like my wings...” Sham glances back at his wings before focusing on the hot dogs.

 

Ori covers her mouth. _'I made that necklace.'_ She takes a deep breath. She grabs tomatoes.

 

The water soon starts boiling. Sham looks over. “Do you want to make the noodles, or do you want me to?”

 

'I help' Ori goes over and pours the Mac in. Sham smiles and finishes with the hot dogs. He leans against the counter and sighs, covering his face. 'What wrong?'

 

“Dad...” Ori hugs him. Sham blinks in surprise before he hugs her back and relaxes. Ori opens her mouth a few times. She can't think of what to say so she just gives him a reassuring squeeze. Sham closes his eyes. “Was I wrong?” Ori tilts her head and looks at him. “Was I wrong in blurring his memories?”

 

Ori thinks, 'You tried to help. You didn't know. Nemo won't blame you for this.' Sham sighs. Ori hugs him again.

 

Sham hugs her back. "Curse you..."

 

Ori smiles and nods 'Dinner?'

 

Sham smiles and nods he goes to pull away when he realizes his wings had unconsciously wrapped around her protectively. He smiles, sheepishly, and lets her go. Ori giggles and stirs the mac. Sham smiles softly, watching her a moment. Ori blushes and plays with her hair. Sham blushes when he realizes he was staring at her. He looks around for something to do, and grabs the dishes, going to set the table. Ori giggles and pulls the pot off the stove.

 

Sham finishes setting the table and points to the cut up hot dogs. "Can you stir those in while I go let everyone know dinner is ready?" Ori nods and goes over it. Sham heads upstairs and knocks on Roman's door. "Dinner is cold!" he hears George giggling.

 

"We'll be down in a moment!" Nico says. Sham goes to Nemo's room and knocks. Logan opens the door.

 

"Bye. Dinner's cold." Sham sees Nemo's awake and sitting up, sipping on a water bottle. Nemo glances over and offers Sham a small smile. Patton leans on Nemo and gently holds him Logan stays to the side.

 

Sham walks in. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better... I can actually breathe again." Nemo chuckles lightly.

 

Logan rubs his back. "You good enough to come down to eat with the family?" Nemo nods.

 

"Can you get Terra?" Sham asks.

 

"Sure thing!" Nemo smiles.

 

Sham smiles back; he leaves and goes up the second stairs to Pete's room. He raises a hand to knock, then hesitates. He blushes. _'Come on, Sham. It's not like you're asking her out on a date- ...'_ he blushes harder. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

Pete opens her door and immediately blushes when she sees Sham. "Oh! Sham... Uh-" she smiles, sheepishly. _'Oh my gosh, I just want to kiss him right now.'_

 

Sham rubs the back of his neck. "Uh- dinner's cold."

 

Pete thinks for a moment, then nods. "Oh yeah. Right, right, right..."

 

Sham takes a step forward. _'Am I actually going to do it!? NOW!?'_ Pete's heart races. "Ori… Umm... Didn't tell me- uh-" Sham clears his throat. "Pete, I... Have... No feelings for you and I- um- uh..." Pete's eyes widen, and she takes Sham's hand and kisses it. Sham blushes hard at the action.

 

"Aren't I supposed to do that?" Sham laughs nervously.

 

Pete smirks, despite her blush. "If you want..." she offers her hand and Sham gently takes it and kisses it, bowing lowly. Pete's blush matches Sham's. She starts giggling.

 

Sham smiles and cups her hand. "Pernella Perseverance Sanders. Would you be my girlfriend?" Pete can't help but squeal and kiss him on the lips. Sham is stunned but soon gently kisses her back. He pulls away and gazes into her bi eyes lovingly, noticing the extra sparkle her tears of joy add to her left gold one.

 

"Yes." Pete beams and kisses him again, arms wrapped around his waist. Sham relaxes and smiles against the kiss before he hears someone coming up the stairs. He pulls away just before Roman reaches the top of the stairs.

 

"Hey, what is taking you two so long?"

 

"Uh-"

 

"I was showing Sham the new rocks I found. Sorry, Dad." Pete takes Sham's hand, and they both blush at the action. Pete starts leading Sham towards the stairs.

 

"Stop." Pete freezes. Sham tenses. Roman goes over to them. "Ok who ask who?"

 

"W-What?" Pete laughs, nervously.

 

Sham looks down and points to himself. _'I'm so dead.'_

 

Roman leans extremely close to Sham. "You break her heart, and I break your nose." He backs up. "Ok let's have dinner, congratulations you two." Roman walks away.

 

Sham stays froze he swallows thickly and reminds himself to breathe. Pete shakes her head. “Don’t listen to him. Come on.” She leads Sham downstairs. Pete takes her usual spot, smiling at Sham across the table. Sham blushes and smiles back, sitting next to Nemo. Nemo looks between them and slowly smiles.

 

Roman looks at Pete. "You going to say anything?"

 

Pete blushes and glances at Sham he smiles sheepishly. “Sham and I are dating.” Pete giggles.

 

Nico chokes. “WHAT!?” She looks between Sham and Pete, beaming. Ori smiles. Patton looks at her with concern.

 

Terra smirks "About time."

 

Virgil smirks and looks at Roman. “You gave him the father’s ‘blessing’?”

 

"Yeah, I'll give him the whole father talk later."

 

Sham cowers. Nemo chuckles. “Well, congratulations you two.” Nico playfully slaps Roman’s arm.

 

"What?" Roman smirks

 

“Take it easy on him.” Nico gives him a ‘mom look.’

 

"I'll play nice," Roman assures.

 

"Did you two kiss yet?" Terra grins.

 

Pete and Sham blush. “I thought you were ace!?” Sham looks at Terra.

 

"I am, but that has nothing to do with you and if you kiss." Terra chuckles Roman gives Sham a serious look. Sham hides closer to Nemo. Nemo smirks and pets Sham’s hair.

 

"Sham you slow that boat."

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Dad leave him alone. I started it.” Pete defends.

 

"You slow that boat!"

 

“Roman. Chill on my neck.” Virgil says.

 

"What?" Roman looks at him with confusion.

 

Virgil smirks. “Calm down.”

 

Sham looks at Virgil and blinks. “What?”

 

“I have... never heard that one before...” Nemo says.

 

Pete giggles. Sham thinks. “Well... now I can’t say it because Virgil didn’t say it.”

 

“Oh, no...” Nemo says.

 

“No. No. Don’t.” Pete blushes and puts her phone away. “Don’t use it, Sham.”

 

“Why?”

 

Pete nods at George. “Don’t use something you don’t know the meaning of.”

 

Nemo glares at Virgil. “What?” Virgil raises his hands.

 

Roman puffs and leans back. Patton watches Ori. He sighs, "Ori, can I borrow you will quick?" Ori looks at him and tilts her head. Patton stands up and takes her hand. "Just for a minute, I'll make it fast." Ori stands up and follows Patton upstairs.

 

Patton closes the door to his room. "Ok, what's wrong?"

 

Ori continues to put on a smile, but her eyes give her away. 'Nothing'

 

Patton looks unimpressed. "Honey, I invented the fake smile. What's wrong?"

 

Ori deflates and sits down. "I like Sham."

 

Patton sits next to her. "I'm sorry." Ori starts to cry. "Oh, Honey." Patton holds her. "He made his choice."

 

‘I told him to date her.’

 

Patton frowns "Why?"

 

‘Wanted to make Pete happy.’

 

"Ori you didn't in to do that. If you like Sham, you should have told him."

 

‘Doesn't matter now.’

 

"Yeah, it doesn't." Patton rubs her back. "Did you not think Sham would like you?" Ori nods Patton continues to frown. "Honey, don't do that to yourself. You are smart, carrying and beautiful. Sham would be lucky to have you."

 

‘He loves Pete.’

 

"I know. Here just cry, and when you’re ready, we will go back down." Ori nods and leans on Patton.

...

Sham giggles. “Pete, please continue.” He blushes.

 

Pete smirks. “Are you a Bewilderbeast? Cause I think I’ve fallen under your spell.” Nemo laughs and starts coughing. He stands up and goes to the kitchen for a breather.

 

"How many of these do you have?" Terra groans

 

Pete snickers and looks at Sham. “Are you an Eruptodon? Cause I lava you.” Sham blush hard.

 

Nico giggles. “Slow down, Petal, or you won’t have any left.”

 

Pete groans. “Mooom!”

 

"Yeah, Petal," Terra snickers. Pete looks like she’s about to kill Terra.

 

“Terra, be nice,” Virgil smirks.

 

"What? It's my job to annoy you." Pete glares at Terra. Sham feels torn. Virgil starts cleaning up dinner.

 

"Sham my room." Roman stands up. Sham’s blood runs cold, but he stands as well and goes up the stairs to Roman’s room. Roman closes the door. "Sit down." Sham sits on a chair. "Scared?" Roman sits on his bed Sham bites his lip and gives a small nod he reminds himself to breathe. "Good I'm going to set some rules. First, you are taking this slow. You two lust each other, but you don't know if it's love."

 

Sham thinks it over then nods, remembering what Lue said when he was with Lokoi. _‘I’m not making that mistake again.’_ He mind speaks to Roman.

 

Roman nods "No sex period." Sham nods. "Back off the kissing for a week or two." Sham nods again, "Feel free to hold hands, and you can take her on dates." Sham smiles. "Last thing, don't let Pete take up your whole life. Remember, there are other people in your life." Sham frowns slightly, but nods. "If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

 

Sham nods. "Oh, and Pete is bold, and she might try to break these rules. I will hold both of you accountable for it. Pete will be informed of the rules too but your teenagers so." Roman shrugs Sham bites his lip and nods. "Ok, you can leave now." Roman waves him off.

 

Sham stands and heads for the door. He pauses and looks back at Roman. “Curse you, sir.”

 

"Just make her happy." Sham nods and heads out. Ori leaves Patton's room.

 

Sham looks over at her and frowns slightly. He comes over. “Hey, you okay?” Ori nods and looks away. Sham frowns deeper. “What’s wrong?”

 

'Nothing' she tries to get past.

 

Sham’s eyes widen. “O-oh...” he’s suddenly hit with the reality of his situation. Ori runs upstairs. Patton leans on his door and sighs. Sham looks at Patton, at a loss for what to do. Patton waves him over. Sham goes to him.

 

Patton closes the door. "So, you know?"

 

Sham nods sadly, “I did before...”

 

Patton sits down. "So how do you feel?"

 

 _‘Conflicted...’_ He mind speaks to Patton.

 

"Do you like Ori?"

 

 _‘I-I don’t know.’_ Sham covers his face. _‘I don’t know what to do...’_

 

Patton rubs his back. "Well, you agree to date Pete so focus on that. Ori made her choice to make her sister happy." Sham nods and leans on Patton. Patton holds him. "Things will be fine." Sham sighs. "So why, Pete? Is it her smile? Is it all those pickup lines?" Patton teases.

 

Sham blushes. “Just- she-“ he shrugs and stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets. “She’s always so... lazy and rude and just-“ he shrugs again. “I know. There isn’t much...”

 

Patton nods "Well, I hope things go well for you two. As for Ori, I would talk to her. Later, tomorrow but she will still like to be friends with you."

 

Sham nods. “Not at all.”

 

"Alright, go run off. Go be with your girlfriend." Patton playfully shoves him. Sham giggles and runs downstairs. Logan is sitting in his chair reading.

 

Pete is in the kitchen, helping Nemo with the dishes. She looks over at Sham and smiles. Sham smiles back and goes over. “So? How bad was it?” Pete giggles.

 

“Pretty bad.” Sham chuckles.

 

Nemo dries the last pot. “We’re done here if you two want to go hang out.” He winks. “My domain’s always open.”

 

Sham gasps. “What’s your domain?”

 

Pete thinks. “I... don’t know. I’ve never found it.”

 

“Let’s stay!” Sham takes her hand and leads her upstairs, both of them laughing.

 

Sham and Pete enter Pete’s room. “Where do you think it would be?” Pete asks.

 

Sham shrugs. “Everyone’s is the same.” He runs a hand over the walls, searching for any differences. Pete looks under her bed then in the closet. They continue searching until Sham finds a jewel in the wall near the floor. He kneels down and touches it. A section of the floor slides back and reveals a staircase leading down. “Pete?”

 

Pete comes over and gasps. “You found it!” She kisses Sham’s cheek, who blushes. She then takes off down the stairs.

 

“Speed up!” Sham extends his wings slightly and glides down the stairs. They enter a cavern, crystals of different kinds around them. Pete runs around, touching all of them, eyes wide with wonder. Sham smiles and watches her.

 

Pete looks over to the exit of the cave. She points to it. “Let’s go!” She runs out it, Sham flying behind her. The ground suddenly drops underneath him, and he flaps around a moment in confusion. He looks up and sees Roman’s castle in the distance. He looks behind him and sees Pete standing on a ledge, smiling. She starts climbing the rocks and Sham hovers near her.

 

“Do you want me just to carry you?” Sham questions.

 

Pete giggles. “Sure. Catch!” She lets go of the rocks and falls backward. Sham’s heart races as he dives and catches her. Pete laughs, joyfully. Sham smiles and flies them up near the top and carefully sets her down before landing. He pants, hands on his knees. Pete races up the rest of the way to the top and looks over. She gasps. “Sham! Come here!”

 

Sham catches up and looks over. His eyes widen, and he pales. Snow covers the side of the mountain, the timberline far below them. A cliff extends out from a cave, a glint of gold at the edge of it. “Let’s go!” Pete goes to step forward.

 

“Yes.”

 

Pete turns to look at Sham. “What? Why?” Sham shakes his head, staring at the cliff. Pete follows his gaze. “What is that? A gold statue?”

 

Sham doesn’t answer. He blinks and slowly looks up at Pete. “We need to stay.”

 

“Why? Come on!” Pete walks forward. Sham is at her side in an instant and grabs her hand, sinking them into the commons. “What was that for?” Pete turns to him.

 

Sham bites his lip and shakes his head. “I-I need to stay…” He walks upstairs to his room and closes his door. Pete huffs and goes to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sham rises up outside the castle garden in the Imagination. He takes a deep breath and enters the gate. Ori is watering the flowers humming a tune, she doesn't see Sham. Sham goes over to her. "Bye.."

 

Ori looks up. She smiles at him. 'Hi.'

 

Sham smiles back "How are you?"

 

'Good watering the plants, you?'

 

Sham shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. He fingers something for a moment. "Pretty bad..." he bites his lip a moment then pulls out a small box. "Can I mind speak? It's harder to communicate that way..."

 

'Ok,' Ori looks at the box.

 

 _'I wanted to give this to you. As a peace offering thing, I guess? Just- I still want to be friends... if you do?'_ Sham hands her the box. Ori takes the box and opens it. She finds a wood carved orchid pin with the edges of the petals painted teal.

 

Ori smiles warmly and pins it to her shirt. 'I love it, thank you.'

 

Sham smiles. _'You're welcome.'_ He hesitates. "Can I hug you?" Ori nods Sham hugs her gently. Ori gives him a squeeze. Sham smiles and lets her go.

 

Ori hesitates, 'You want to hang out?'

 

Sham smiles. _'Sure. Have I shown you my workshop?'_ Ori shakes her head. Sham beams. _'Come on then!'_ He runs off toward the castle doors. Ori giggles and runs after him. Sham holds the door open for her.

 

Ori walks in and nods 'Thank you.'

 

Sham nods. _'You're welcome.'_ He leads her down the hall and to a set of stairs. They descend the stairs and come to a door. Sham opens it for Ori again. Ori walks in and looks around with wonder, she sees a carving of Cobalt on a work table her head and body finish. Her wings lay next to it almost done. Ori circles around amazed Sham beams proudly.

 

'Amazing really amazing' Sham giggles and shows her the blueprints. Ori looks them over. She smiles then frowns and looks at something. She puts the paper down. 'Your calculation is off for the wing placement. If you don't fix it, the wings will break off.'

 

Sham's eyes widen, and he remeasures it then resketches it. _'Thank you.'_ He smiles, warmly at Ori. Ori nods

 

Ori looks down before looking back up. 'You...you, you, you, you, you' she starts to shake. Sham takes her hand and looks her in the eye; he starts the breathing exercise. Ori follows his movements and soon relaxes.

 

Sham gently rubs his thumb over her hand. "Good?"

 

Ori nods but frowns. 'Sorry'

 

 _'Don't be.'_ Sham smiles reassuringly then hold his head and close his eyes. He goes to the sink and fills up a cup with water, sipping at it.

 

Ori continues to frown worry. 'You ok?' she signs

 

"No, just mind speaking for a short period of time is hard. My head likes it." He chuckles.

 

Ori nods 'Follow me. If you want.' Sham tilts his head and goes over to her. 'Want to show you something.' Sham nods and follows her. Ori takes his hand and sinks out. They sink into a forest with a creek. The trees look to be glowing, and the sky darkens tonight showing the stars. Sham's jaw drops, and he looks around in awe. Ori giggles and runs off. Sham turns around and smirks. He leaps into the air and flies after her. Ori continues to run climbing over fallen trees; she makes her way up to a hill.

 

Sham hovers above her. "Are you ok with flying?" Ori nods Sham dives down and picks her up, flapping quicker with the extra weight, but quickly gaining altitude. Ori giggles and holds onto him, trying not to blush. Sham swoops up to the top of the hill and hovers while he gently lets her down. Ori smiles and looks at the view. Everything has a small glow to it. There a Fireflies the give off a blue light. Ori sits down and watches the view. Sham lands and folds his wings. He looks out and smiles. Something glowing flies past his face, and he turns his head before chasing after it. Ori giggles

 

Sham blushes and tries to grab the firefly, but it evades him. He tries again and misses. Then a third time and catches it, the feeling of it crawling around in his tightly clasped hands tickling him. He giggles and comes back to Ori, slowly opening his hands. Ori looks at the fly. It jumps up and lands on her nose. She goes cross eye, trying to look at it. Sham giggles and covers his mouth, suddenly hit with how beautiful Ori is. The fly jumps off and goes away. Ori giggles and stands up. She cups her mouth and does a strange animal cry that slightly echoes back. Sham tilts his head, but smiles. 'No one can hear you. I can be as loud as possible. You try.' Ori smiles

 

Sham takes a deep breath and makes a sound that resembles a dragon roar. Ori giggles and repeats his sound. Sham and Ori laugh. Sham sits down. "What's your favorite song?" Ori shrugs Sham thinks. "You like painting, right?"

 

Ori nods 'I like all arts'

 

Sham smiles. "Do you think you could give me some tips on Terra's guitar?"

 

Ori nods 'I would love to help you.' Sham smiles and stands, offering her a hand. Ori takes it and stands up.

 

Sham sinks them back into his workshop. He goes to a drawer and carefully pulls out a large wrapped object. Sham peels away the packing paper, revealing the finished body of the guitar minus the electronics, waiting for paint. He unwraps another smaller object, revealing the neck of the guitar with opal sugar skull inlays on a rich ebony wood. Sham pulls out his phone and searches a moment before showing Ori the picture of the guitar Terra wanted. Ori looks at the guitar. She nods, 'I can help.'

 

Sham beams he points to the body and traces where the paint needs to be. 'First.' he signs, then picks up the neck and traces the back of it, avoiding the fretboard. 'Second.' Ori nods "Will we need tape and paper to cover the fretboard?" Sham asks, setting the neck down.

 

Ori nods' Tape better.'

 

Sham gives a thumbs up and goes to a drawer, grabbing a roll of masking tape and starting on covering the fretboard. "I've seen most people don't use spray paints... What do you think?"

 

Ori thinks 'Good for base coat. Details by brush.'

 

Sham gives a thumbs up. "Should we do a white base and then the pink or just do the pink?"

 

'White give the pink something to stick to.'

 

Sham nods and thinks. "I totally didn't forget to ask Roman for the paints." He laughs.

 

Ori giggles. 'Go ask.'

 

Sham nods and sinks out. He rises up in the commons. Nemo looks up from talking with Logan. "Hey, Sham!"

 

Sham waves. "Do you know where Roman is?"

 

"His room. Oh! Also, Pete was looking for you." Nemo says. Sham nods and heads towards the stairs. He goes up to Roman's room and knocks.

 

Roman opens the door. "Sham there you are, Pete was looking for you." Roman steps to the side, revealing Pete.

 

"Oh- bye..." Sham smiles.

 

"Hey, where have you been?" Pete questions. Sham glances at Terra's door and sees it closed. He points at it. Pete thinks. "The guitar?"

 

Sham nods and looks at Roman. "I don't need to paint."

 

"Oh, ok, what colors?" Sham pulls out his phone and shows Roman the picture. "Ok, I got you. Hey, you should take a break from the guitar." Sham shakes his head.

 

Pete smirks. "He's determined." Sham blushes.

 

"Alright" Roman summons the paint cans. "There you go."

 

Sham takes them and signs. 'Thank you.'

 

"Your welcome don't overwork yourself there is no rush on the guitar."

 

"Do you need help?" Pete asks.

 

Sham shakes his head. "There is a lot to do."

 

"I can still help."

 

"Yes, I don't have it." Sham offers her a smile before sinking out. Pete huffs and crosses her arms.

 

Roman smirks "It's ok sweetheart."

 

Pete shakes her head. "It's not that." She heads out. "And stop calling me 'sweetheart.' I'm not a little girl anymore."

 

Roman laughs, "You will always be my little girl." He calls out then frowns.

...

Sham rises up in the workshop and sets the box of paints down. Ori stands up and looks at it. 'No spray paints?'

 

Sham facepalms. "I was paying attention. I won't be back." He sinks back outside Roman's room and knocks. Roman opens it again. He raises his eyebrow Sham smiles sheepishly. "Umm... I don't need spray paint..."

 

"You need a break and to hang out with your girlfriend." Roman crosses his arms.

 

Sham frowns. "We didn't hang out yesterday."

 

"Yeah well she's not happy, and that makes me unhappy."

 

Sham sighs and looks down he bites his lip and shakes his head. "She's fine because I wouldn't let her enter a safe place..."

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "What dangerous place?"

 

"Not Greed's domain..."

 

Roman slowly nods "Did you explain why it was dangerous?"

 

"She would understand," Sham says after hesitating.

 

"So, you didn't tell her, and your surprise that she's upset? Sham communication is key in a relationship." Sham looks down, ashamed. "Go talk to her. You can have your spray paints afterward."

 

Sham nods and goes up the stairs to Pete's room. He knocks, but there's no answer. He frowns. "Pete?" He opens her door, but she's not there. His heart races a bit. He goes back to Roman. "Is she in the Imagination?"

 

Roman shakes his head. "No, she's not in her room?"

 

Sham shakes his head and runs downstairs, interrupting Nemo and Logan again. "Is Pete in either of your domains?"

 

"No?" Nemo says.

 

"No? Is something wrong?"

 

"I can find her." Sham sinks out to the workshop. "Do you know where Pete is?"

 

Ori frowns and shakes her head. 'What's wrong?'

 

"I can find her." Sham tries to steady his breathing. "You have to stay here." He hears thundering overhead. _'Nico.'_ He races out, down the hall and up to a viewing area. He sees Nico training a black colt. "Nico?"

 

Nico looks over and slows down the colt to a walk, coming over, "Yes, Sham?"

 

"Do you know where Pete is?"

 

"Last I saw she was with Roman. Why?"

 

"I can find her." Sham looks worried. "I haven't asked Nemo, Logan, Roman, and Ori. She's in their domains..."

 

Nico thinks. "She's not in mine either. I'll head back to the mindscape and keep asking."

 

Sham nods. "Curse you." He sinks out. Nico calls for a stable boy to take the colt before she sinks out.

...

Pete rises up in the dark side commons and looks around. Lue looks up at her, laying on the couch. He frowns slightly in confusion. "Who are you?"

 

"Pete." She says. "And you are?"

 

"Lue- Ohhhh! So, you're Pete?" He smirks and kicks his legs off the couch, sitting up.

 

"Yes…?" Pete raises a brow.

 

Lue looks her over and chuckles. "Sham talks about you a lot."

 

Pete blushes a bit. "Really?"

 

Lue nods then frown. "What are you doing down here?"

 

"Getting answers. Sham and I found my domain. It was a mountain, and when we got to the top, the other side was covered in snow." Lue pales a bit. "I went to go further, but Sham stopped me. I tried to start climbing down, but then he sank us back to the commons and left." Pete makes a frustrated noise. "Just like- why? What could be so horrible there that I can't handle-"

 

"Greed."

 

"What?" Pete turns and looks at Lue.

 

Lue hesitates. "Did Sham tell you why he didn't want you to go there?"

 

"No."

 

Lue bites his lip. "There's probably a reason for that…" He looks down and thinks it over before sighing. He looks back up at Pete. "That place you saw… That's Greed's domain. He's trapped there right now as a statue of gold."

 

"Ok. And?" Pete crosses her arms.

 

"Greed was not nice."

 

"Ok. So… what? He doesn't want me going there cause he's scared Greed is going to hurt me? Please. I can take care of

myself."

 

"Not against Greed…"

 

"He can't be that bad."

 

Lue closes his eyes. "You have no idea. Sham's fear is wise, but he should have explained why-"

 

"I don't need my boyfriend to babysit me, thank you very much."

 

Lue opens his eyes and looks up at her. "He's not. He's trying to keep you safe. He cares-"

 

Sham rises up. "PETE!"

 

"Yes?" Pete raises a brow at him.

 

Sham goes to hug her, but she steps away. Sham frowns. "What's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong is you lied to me."

 

"When!?"

 

"Yesterday. Why wouldn't you tell me what that was Greed's domain?"

 

"I was trying to hurt you. I-"

 

"And why wouldn't you let me go?"

 

"Because he isn't there!"

 

"Sham. Greed is dead. Chillax." Pete says.

 

"Yes, he is!" Sham exclaims.

 

"He can't hurt us."

 

"You know that!" Sham reaches for Pete's hand.

 

"Actually I do!" Pete pulls away. "I don't need your protection! You're just paranoid!"

 

Sham frowns deeply and looks hurt. His voice gets quieter. "You know _exactly_ what _real_ danger is. You know what Greed did. You know everything our parents went through. Even I know most of it. Your recklessness will keep you safe."

 

"I'm not reckless! And what does the past have to do with anything!? They're gone!"

 

"Yes, they are! We aren't still healing from what happened."

 

"Why did you lie to me about what that place was?"

 

"I did lie!"

 

"That's right! You did!"

 

Sham winces. "You know what I meant…"

 

"Apparently, I don't. Come find me when you're ready to stop treating me like a child!" Pete sinks out.

 

Sham slides down the wall and covers his face with his hands. Lue goes over to him. "Is she always like this?"

 

"Yes…" Sham pulls his hands away from his face, expression unreadable.

 

"She reminds me of Rebellion…" Lue mumbles.

 

Sham stands up. "See you later?"

 

Lue nods. "Go take care of home first. I'll be here." Sham nods and sinks out. He rises up in the light side commons just in time to hear Pete's door slam closed. He winces. Ori walks over to him with concern.

 

Sham shakes his head. 'I'm ok.' He signs and goes upstairs to Roman's door. He hesitates before knocking.

 

Roman opens the door. "What happened?"

 

Sham looks down, defeated. "We got to an agreement..."

 

"That was fast." Roman nods for him to come in. Sham steps in and sits on the bed, keeping his head down and breathing shallow. "Deep breaths and tell me what happened." Roman sits next to him.

 

Sham closes his eyes, and his wings curl around himself. "I think Lue didn't tell her it was Greed's domain... I told her I would let her go because Greed was dead. She didn't say 'I don't need your protection. You're just paranoid.' She claims I told the truth about Greed's domain even though I said something about it..." He goes to open his mouth again, then closes it and shakes his head. "It didn't hurt at all when she agreed with the opposite of what I said... I should..."

"Take a break she's upset and stubborn. She will come around." Sham lays down on the bed. He doesn't know what to say, but this hurts. It really, really hurts. Roman rubs his leg.

...

Ori knocks on Pete's door. "Not now." Ori does her secret knock. "Ori. I'm serious." Ori pouts and enters. "ORI! GET OUT!" Pete doesn't look up from her desk. Ori sits on the floor. "Fine." Pete gets up and grabs her satchel, then sinks out. Ori frowns and leaves she sinks out to the Imagination. Pete looks up from creek walking and sighs. "What?"

 

'Why are you upset?'

 

Pete throws a rock back into the water. "Just- Sham thinks he's so smart and wise and blah blah blah. And that I'm a little defenseless child that can't take care of herself. WELL GUESS WHAT!?" she picks up another rock and throws it. "I don't need him to protect me! I can take care of myself!" She pauses and thinks. "And I'm gonna prove it!"

 

'How?'

 

"I'm gonna go to Greed's domain!" Pete beams and runs out of the creek, her sure-footedness is keeping her from slipping.

 

Ori follows her run ahead so she can see her sign. 'Who's Greed?'

 

"Some dark side, I think. Sham's friend said he's trapped in his domain as a gold statue." Pete shrugs and stops. "Are you coming too?"

 

Ori nods 'Stick together always.'

 

Pete smiles. "Thanks, sis." She takes Ori's hand, and they sink out to the top of the mountain in Pete's domain.

 

Ori looks around and smiles. "Pretty"

 

Pete beams. "Thank you." She points to the small spot of gold on the cliff. "That must be Greed." She looks around then summons her rock climbing gear. She starts putting it on.

 

"What do I do?"

 

"Just put it on like this. Here." Pete helps Ori put her harness on.

 

"I trust you."

 

Pete smiles. "I won't let you fall." She looks around the area for a moment before walking along the top of the mountain. She finds the top of the cave that leads to the cliff is below them. "We'll get down to the cave then we'll get to the cliff." She snaps her fingers and changes into warmer clothes. Ori does the same and follows Pete's lead.

 

Pete hammers a peg into the mountain and puts Ori's rope around it before doing the same for herself with another peg. She ties Ori's rope to her harness by a slip knot so she can catch her if need be. She starts carefully descending the mountain, continually checking on Ori. Ori takes it slow, but they eventually get to the bottom. Pete unhooks their harnesses from the ropes and sets two more pegs. She summons two more ropes and wraps them around the pegs before sliding down in front of the entrance of the cave. She carefully lowers Ori down by a pulley-like system. Ori hits the ground. "Thanks"

 

"No problem." Pete slips out of her harness and leaves it connected to the rope. She goes over to Ori and helps her do the same. "It's cold." She laughs.

 

Ori giggles "It's a mountain."

 

Pete chuckles. "True." She looks behind them at the statue. She carefully approaches it, looking at it curiously. "He looks like a fusion of everyone."

 

Ori walks up. "He looks so angry."

 

Pete frowns. She looks around at the mountainside. "It would be fun to snowboard." Ori looks him in the eyes and cups her hand on his face. There is a blinding flash of light. Pete looks behind her. "ORI!?" The light goes away and where Ori stands is a gold statue while Greed stretches. Pete pales and goes to the statue. "ORI!?" She cups her face.

 

Greed blinks "Who the hell are you?"

 

Pete looks at Greed and summons her sword. "Pernella Perseverance Sanders, daughter of Roman Creativity Sanders and Nico Insecurity Sanders. I command you, tell me what you did to my sister!?" She glares at him.

 

Greed laughs "I don't take orders from a girl. As for your sister, open your eyes, what does it look like?"

 

Pete grits her teeth and tightens her grip on her sword. She points it at Greed. "Let her go!"

 

"Again, I don't take orders from a girl." Greed lifts his hand up, and Ori slides over to him. "Nico's daughter, you say? Hmm, this is mine now."

 

Pete's eyes widen. "NO!" She screams and charges. Greed puts Ori in front of him as Pete swings her sword. Pete jumps back when she hits Ori. She reaches for her to check for injury.

 

Greed pulls her back. "Run away, little girl."

 

"I don't run." Pete sinks out and rises up behind Greed, going for a stab. Greed swings out with his own sword blocking the attack then punching her in the face. Pete screams and falls, holding her face. She reaches for her sword that fell from her hand when she fell.

 

Greed picks it up. "Nice sword, it's mine now." Pete snaps her fingers and summons another she stands up, panting. She charges Greed blocks and stabs her side. Pete screams in pain and freezes. She looks down at her side, gasping. Greed kicks her in the leg, causing her to fall. "Had enough?"

 

Pete screams again as she slides off Greed's blade. She holds her side, panting. Pete closes her eyes and focuses. The bleeding slows, and she breathes a little easier. "You can't win little girl. You want your sister back, bring me, Nico."

 

Pete glares at him. She heaves herself up and steadies her sword. "I don't take orders from you." She goes for his leg.

 

He backs up. He goes over the statue and puts a blade to Ori's neck and holds her before unfreezing her. Ori gasps and looks around scared. "Last chance bring me Nico, or it dies."

 

Pete freezes and looks just as scared as Ori. She wants to correct Greed that her sister is not an 'it,' but she's in no position to do so. She meets Ori's eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. She looks at Greed then back at Ori. "I'll be back. I promise." She sinks out.

 

Pete rises up in the commons. She starts crying and sinks to her knees. _'What have I done?'_ "MOM! DAD!" She gets up and races to Roman's room.

 

Roman opens his door. "Pe-What Happened!?"

 

Nico runs down from her room. "What? What is it!?" Pete hugs her and cries. Nico slips Pete's heavy coat off. "Why are you wearing this?"

 

"G-Greed."

 

Sham's door flies open, and Pete jumps. "What about him?"

 

"He- he has- Ori." Pete sobs. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get her back! He wants Mom!" She holds onto Nico tightly. Sham growls and sinks out. Nico watches him leave and pets Pete's hair, barely holding back her own anger at Greed. Terra growls and sinks out to Greed's domain.

 

"I'll get Ori back. I promise." Nico kisses Pete's head and lets her go.

 

Nemo comes out of his room. "I'm coming with you."

 

"I thought the dark side drains you?" Nico looks at him.

 

"Their domains don't," Nemo says.

 

Virgil pokes his head out of Logan's room. "No! You just had a heart attack!"

 

"Virgil's right, besides we don't know where Greed's domain is. Sham and Terra are the only ones who know how to get there."

 

Logan pops his head out. "Where are Sham and Terra?"

 

"They probably already went there," Nemo says.

 

"Greed's domain is next to mine," Pete says.

 

"Nico, you're the one he wants. You shouldn't go." Virgil says.

 

Pete shakes her head. "He almost killed Ori just to get me to come to tell you," Roman swears under his breath.

 

"I'm going. That's final." Nico says, determined.

 

"I'm-"

 

"No. You're not going." Nico cuts Pete off.

 

"You need me to get there."

 

Nico sighs. "Fine."

 

Nemo comes over, but Virgil drags him back. "PATTON!"

 

Patton comes out of his room. "What is going on?"

 

"I'm coming too." Roman puts his hands on her shoulder.

 

"Greed captured Ori, Nemo is trying to go. Hold him." Virgil pushes Nemo into Patton's arms.

 

Nemo sighs. "Fine. But why don't you go?" He looks at Virgil.

 

"Because Greed wants revenge on Nico. Yes, I could kill him in fight or flight, but then he would kill Ori."

 

"What's fight or flight?" Pete asks.

 

"Later." Nico takes Pete's hand. "Let's go." Pete nods and sinks them out to her domain.

...

Sham rises up on the cliff, followed by Terra. "Greed!" Terra growls. Greed looks up from petting Ori's face.

 

"You two." Greed glares.

 

Sham hisses at him. "STAY NEAR HER!"

 

"Ok, I will." He smirks, "You look different new hair cut?"

 

"Because you care," Sham growls and summons his sword. Terra raises his arm in front of Sham. His eyes glow brightly. Greed's eyes widen before he freezes. Sham smirks.

 

"Grab Ori"

 

Sham nods and avoids Terra's eyes. He goes over and tries to pick up Ori, but the statue is too heavy. He tries flying, but he can't pick her up. "She's too light!"

 

"Where on snow push her!"

 

Sham tries to push her, but his feet slip more than Ori moves. "SHAM!" He hears. He looks behind him and sees Pete, Roman, and Nico at the top of the mountain.

 

Terra's eyes flicker. "Sham hurry."

 

"I CAN MOVE HER!" Sham tries pushing her again. Pete sinks out and rises up beside Sham. She starts pushing as well, and Ori only moves slightly. Terra's eyes go to normal. He and Greed gasp. Greed growls, and he stares at Terra. Ori is free, and Terra is trapped. Ori, Pete, and Sham fall over. Sham looks up. "YES!" He gets up and runs towards Greed.

 

"SHAM! NO!" Pete tackles him down.

 

Greed goes over to Terra. "You cause me too much trouble tranny." Sham hisses but Pete keeps him down.

 

"ROMAN!" Sham looks up and sees Nico falling down the mountain. He gets up and dives after her. Sham catches her and brings her back up to the cliff, setting her down. He flies up to the top of the mountain to get Roman. Nico goes to Ori. "Are you ok!?" Ori shakes and looks scared she holds onto Nico, Nico looks at Pete. "Get her home." Pete nods and takes Ori, sinking out. Sham lands with Roman.

 

"Terra! Greed," he growls.

 

Greed leans on Terra. "I just want Nico."

 

Nico closes her eyes. She steps forward before Sham's wing flies out in front of her, stopping her. "Sham," Nico says calmly.

 

Roman pulls out his sword. "Give us Terra."

 

"Give me Nico." Greed demands.

 

Nico raises her hand to Roman and Sham, signaling them to stay as she walks towards Greed. "Let him go."

 

Greed looks at Nico, and she turns into gold. "NICO!" Roman yells. Terra falls over.

 

Sham leaps up and flies over, scooping up Terra and flying back to Roman. He sets Terra down and stands in front of him, protectively. "I always get what I want." Greed smirks as he pets Nico's face. Roman growls.

 

"Don't you touch her." Roman charges Greed pulls out Pete's sword and blocks. Roman and Greed enter a sword fight. Sham summons his sword and leaps into the air. He flies around before coming behind Greed and making a stab. Greed screams, and Roman gets his leg. Greed screams again.

 

Sham twists his sword. "KEEP HER!"

 

"You kill me, and he will be trap forever."

 

"SHE!" Sham screams. "AND YOU WON'T BE BACK IN THREE DAYS!"

 

"Fine kill me, and you can continue to kill me, you won't get him back." Roman punches him in the face.

 

"HER!"

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sham steps on Greed's arm.

 

"I got what I want." Greed chuckles Sham screams and has to stop himself from killing Greed right there.

 

Terra walks over. "If you don't let her go, I will haunt your dreams until you can't sleep for a second without screaming. If you want to stop me, you have to take me instead."

 

Sham looks at Terra. _'Then Nico will just retake your place. It will be an endless cycle.'_ He mind speaks then pauses. _'He can't freeze two people at once.'_

 

 _'I got this'_ Terra summons a mirror behind his back. Roman sees it and acts scared. "We have a deal?" Greed glares at him.

 

"Deal." Greed's eyes flash, and Terra throws up the mirror. Greed freezes, and Nico falls over. Roman gets up and goes over to Nico.

 

"Nico are you ok?" Nico shakes and takes deep breaths. She reaches for Roman and looks around, seeing Terra is safe and Greed is frozen. She grips Roman and focuses on her breathing, giving a small nod. Sham glares at Greed and kicks him before hobbling on one foot in pain. Roman holds Nico and rubs her back. Terra sighs and relaxes.

 

Nico leans on him and closes her eyes, relaxing. Sham looks around and clenches his fist Terra goes over to Sham. "Let's get out of here." Sham nods and takes Terra's hand, snapping his sword away and placing his other hand on Roman's shoulder. They sink out and rise up in Roman's room. Pete is rocking Ori on the bed.

 

Ori looks up. "Nico takes Ori I need to talk to Pete," Roman says. Pete lowers her head. Nico stands and takes Ori's hand, offering her a smile. Ori holds onto her as they leave. Terra closes the door. Roman sighs "What the hell were you thinking?"

 

Pete looks down. "I don't know." Sham crosses his arms and stands in a corner.

 

"Pete, you can't just go to dangerous places like that and worst you drag Ori with you."

 

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that dangerous-"

 

"I told you it was safe!" Sham says.

 

"Why didn't you listen to Sham?" Pete opens her mouth but closes it and looks down. Roman sighs "Your grounded."

 

"Ok."

 

"Phone now." Roman opens his hand. Pete pulls it out and hands it to him, not looking up. Roman sticks it in his drawer. "You're on chores for the own week, and you're not allowed to be by yourself, and Ori doesn't count." Pete nods. Roman sighs "Go to your room. I am extremely disappointed in you."

 

Pete bites her lip and stands, wincing. Sham frowns and goes to her. Pete waves him off. "I'm fine." _'My side is killing me.'_

 

Sham's eyes widen. "Let's stay away from Logan's room."

 

Pete shakes her head. "No. I'm fine." She limps out.

 

Roman rubs his face. "Go get Logan to look at her wounds."

 

Sham nods and goes down to Logan's room. He knocks. "Come in."

 

Sham opens the door. "Pete is fine."

 

Logan frowns he stands up and grabs his med kit. "Where is she?"

 

"Probably not her room." Sham leads him up and knocks. No answer. He tries to open the door, but it's locked.

 

Logan knocks "Pete, I need to look at your wounds please open up."

 

"I'm fine. Go away." Logan looks at Sham.

 

Sham shakes his head. _'She was limping, and her side hurt.'_ He mind speaks.

 

"Pete, you are not fine, please let me help you."

 

"I'm fine. I'm not bleeding out. I just need to rest in my room for a bit."

 

Logan sighs "Very well text me if you need me."

 

"Dad has my phone."

 

"Then scream really loud."

 

"Fine." Logan walks away Sham goes downstairs and falls on the couch. Patton sits next to him Sham covers his face with his wings.

 

"Want to talk about it?"

 

"Yup." Patton massages his head. Sham sighs. Patton stays quite as he relaxes Sham. "Does she love me?" Sham asks quietly.

 

"Who?"

 

"Pete..."

 

"I don't know, do you love her?"

 

"I thought I didn't... I don't care, but I do know it's love..."

 

"What changed?"

 

"I know..." Sham hesitates. "Am I in the same cycle as I was with Lokoi?"

 

"What cycle?"

 

"Where I couldn't care less if I was with someone... I just say no to whoever there is..." Sham sighs. "Why is it so confusing to know what love is?"

 

"Love is a sacrifice." Nemo comes down the stairs quietly. "The ultimate love is to put another's needs above your own. You give without thinking about what you'll get in return. When both people in a relationship do that, they flourish."

 

"You're young I'm not surprised that your struggling. You need to ask yourself what you would give up for Pete? You need to ask yourself how she makes you feel? Do you see yourself with her?"

 

Sham closes his eyes. "I wouldn't give my life for her... but..." he sighs. "You guys have fought, right?"

 

Nemo sits down and nods. "Of course. Every couple does."

 

"How'd you feel?"

 

"Well I get angry but when the fight is over, I know I still love him, and I can get past this fight."

 

Nemo nods. "Angry. Sad. Depending on what the fight was over, sometimes hurt. Sometimes I felt like giving up. But my love for him pushes me to work out myself and then come together and work on the disagreement calmly."

 

Patton smiles and kisses Nemo's cheek. "What was the fight?"

 

"She didn't want to go to Greed's domain. I would let her. I told her why, and I shouldn't have."

 

Patton nods "Why didn't you?"

 

"I know. I was calm, thinking thoroughly."

 

Patton sighs "Did you make up with Ori?"

 

"No."

 

"How did that go?" Patton rubs his back.

 

"Horrible."

 

"You want to talk about that instead?"

 

Sham shrugs he suddenly sits up. "Paint."

 

"What?" Nemo asks.

 

"I wasn't supposed to get paint, not for the guitar."

 

Patton smiles, "Ok, kiddo." Sham heads upstairs to Roman's room.

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "What do you think?"

 

"I think he chooses too fast. If he picked the right girl, I don't know. He should have gone on a few dates see how their chemistry worked."

 

Nemo nods. "I just hope he doesn't give up... This hurt him more than he lets on."

 

Patton nods "How are you?"

 

"I'm ok. Sometimes it's hard to breathe, but that's probably just the heart attack."

 

Patton nods and leans on him. "Take it easy then."

 

Nemo pets Patton's hair and blushes slightly. "Hey... Umm... I had a question..."

 

"Yeah?" Patton smiles at him.

 

"So... You know how I can turn into a merman?"

 

"Yeah?" Patton smirks

 

Nemo laughs nervously. "Uhh... Funny story really... Umm..." he blushes deeper.

 

Patton's fingers dance on Nemo's chest. "Yeah?"

 

"So- umm... Could we- uh-" Nemo makes a gesture. "Try it... When I'm... Like that?"

 

Patton thinks, "How would that work?"

 

Nemo shivers. "I couldn't stop thinking about you... But I was stuck so... I... Experimented."

 

"And?" Patton moves close and smirks

 

"It's... Kind of like a snake... I'll show you." Nemo's breathing a bit quicker, face flushed.

 

"Now?" Patton crawls on top of him.

 

Nemo shivers. "If you want..."

 

Patton thinks, "Hmmm." Patton kisses him.

 

Nemo kisses him passionately. "My domain..." he whispers.

 

Patton nuzzles his neck. "Ok love."


	7. Chapter 7

Roman holds Nico protectively as they lay in his bed. "How's Ori?"

 

"Tired. It really shook her..."

 

Roman sighs "I never wanted them to go through anything like that."

 

"I know..." Nico curls into him. "Neither did I. But it was their choice."

 

"I grounded Pete for the week."

 

"Okay."

 

Roman rubs her shoulder. "How you feel?"

 

"Okay. Thinking."

 

"About what?"

 

"Just... everything that's happened."

 

Roman nods "Want to talk about it?"

 

Nico shrugs. "There isn't much to-" She pauses.

 

Roman frowns "Nico?"

 

"Someone's in my domain..."

 

"Who would go there?" Roman looks worried.

 

Nico thinks then looks confused. "Lue?"

 

"Why would..."

 

"I don't know." Nico slides off the bed and stands.

 

"You want me to come with?"

 

"Yeah." Roman takes her hand. Nico sinks them out. They rise up next to a corner. Nico peaks around the edge and sees Lue looking around curiously, almost lost and confused.

 

"Lue!" Roman steps out. Lue jumps and spins around, frozen in place. 

 

Nico steps out. "One. What are you doing here? Two. How did you get here?"

 

Lue forces himself to breathe. "I- uh-" He looks between Roman and Nico, still stunned. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I was trying to figure out where I am. I came through a door from my domain and got here, but it doesn't feel like my-"

 

"It's my domain," Nico says. "The Castle of Insecurity."

 

"You should leave, like right now." Lue nods and starts walking away.

 

Nico frowns. "How are you able to be here? Aren't you supposed to be trapped in the dark side?"

 

Lue stops and glances back at them, wearing the same look of confusion as Nico. "I don't know. Nemo was able to be in Lokoi's domain without the dark side draining him. Maybe the domains are a neutral space." He shrugs and continues down the hall. Nico follows him.

 

"You really should just sink out." Roman follows holding Nico's hand.

 

"I'm trying to show you where the door is so you can block it off if you want."

 

Nico glances at Roman. "Should we get Nemo?"

 

"UM. NO. Do not get Nemo. He's- uh- busy." Lue keeps his head down.

 

"Let me guess he's having sex?" Lue stays silent and walks faster. Roman rolls his eyes.

 

"How do you know that?" Nico asks suspiciously.

 

"How do you think?"

 

"You know what I think."

 

"You can't ask me questions then get mad at me for answering." Lue pulls his robe closer to himself. "It's my function. And it's a pain. Especially when you're babysitting a teenager."

 

"Sham?" Nico questions. Lue reaches the door and nods.

 

"Bye"

 

"Bye." Lue disappears through the door. Nico snaps her fingers and boards appear across it.

 

"Let's go" Nico squeezes Roman's hand and sinks out, back to Roman's room. Roman holds her.

 

Nico lays her head on Roman's chest. "Well, that was... interesting."

 

"At least we block the door."

 

"Yup."  Roman lays down with Nico on top. Nico nuzzles him and sighs. "I think it's time for bed." Roman holds her.

 

"Sounds good, my prince." Nico smiles. Roman kisses her head and turns the lights off.

 

...

Ori whimpers in her sleep before she shoots up and starts crying she curls up. Terra opens the door and walks in closing it behind him. "Hey shh it's ok." Terra slowly approaches, Ori looks at him and opens her arms. Terra goes over and holds her crawling into bed. "It was just a dream." Ori holds onto him and continues to cry and shake. Terra rocks her. "I've got you." He pets her hair.

 

"Stay" she whispers, pleads. Terra squeezes her.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Ori relaxes a little. Terra lays her down and holds her carrying. "I'll protect you." He rubs her back. Ori soon stops crying and falls asleep. Terra sighs and sleeps after her.  
  
...

Pete lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts flow through her mind, all of them pointing back to one fact. "I got Ori hurt. I could have gotten her killed." She closes her eyes and covers her face with a sigh. _'Sham was trying to protect me. But I didn't want his protection. I was determined to show them I could take care of myself, but then I dragged Ori into it too.'_ Her arms drop to her sides and she plays with her hair. She gazes at the streaks of silver that her sister carefully helped her put in. 

 

"I like Sham... But... do I like him in _that_ way?" She wonders. Then she frowns and sits up. She thinks over how Ori acted whenever she brought Sham up. She thinks about how quiet she was after they got together. Her eyes widen and her heart is weighed down with even more guilt than before. "She likes him. She likes him and she let me have him."

 

Pete closes her eyes and starts crying. "I'm a horrible sister. I took her crush and then I got her turned into a statue of gold!" She stuffs her face into a pillow and cries. _'Tomorrow.'_ She thinks. _'Tomorrow, I'll talk to her. I'll make it right. I have to.'_  
  
...

Pete fixes her hair and knocks on Ori's door. Terra opens the door. "What do you want?"

 

Pete bites her lip. "To apologize." Sham peaks out from around Terra. Ori looks up and pouts she gets up and pushes pass Terra and Sham and hugs Pete. Pete hugs her back. "I'm so sorry..."

 

"I forgive you." She whispers

 

Pete gives her a squeeze and bites back tears. She looks up at Sham. "Thank you for trying to stop me. I'm sorry I didn't listen." Sham nods.

 

Ori kisses her cheek. "I love you." Terra crosses his arms.

 

"I love you too." Pete smiles at her Sham frowns.

 

"Are you ok?" Ori frowns.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Pete pets her hair and glances up at Sham and Terra's unhappy looks. She bites her lip.

 

Ori looks at them and makes a grumpy face. 'Out'

 

Sham glances at Terra before taking a step out. He stops and turns to Ori. "Do continue to lie to her." He says passionately then leaves. Terra sighs and leaves. Ori frowns and hugs Pete.

 

Pete hugs her tight. "What does he mean?" Ori shrugs Pete sighs. “You like him... don’t you?” Ori frowns and looks down. Pete frowns slightly too. “Why did you hook us up if you liked him?”

 

'Your happiness is more important to me.’

 

Pete frowns deeper. “But so is yours.” She cups Ori’s hands and sighs.

 

"I happy, you happy."

 

“No, you’re not.” Ori frowns and looks down. Pete places her hands on Ori’s shoulders. “I-“ she looks down. “I want you to be happy. And...” she shakes her head. “Sham’s right. I’m reckless. And stubborn. And-“ she bites her tongue. “I- I like him, I just- I don’t- think... we’re right for each other. He’s... more reserved and- well. He... worries. A lot. And me I just am an adventurer, a risk taker...”

 

'What are you saying?'

 

“I’m saying I don’t think Sham and I are... a good match...”

 

Ori frowns and nods 'He doesn't like me that way.'

 

Pete raises a brow. “Are you sure?” Ori nods Pete shakes her head. “At least talk to him first before you make up your mind so quickly?”

 

Ori shakes her head. 'Doesn't matter, not dating my sister's ex.'

 

Pete sighs. “I need to talk to Sham too...” she gives Ori’s hand a squeeze before letting go. Ori nods She gives her a warm smile. Pete offers her a smile back before she heads out. Pete goes to Sham’s door and knocks.   


 

“Stay out.”  


 

Pete sheepishly opens the door and steps in. “Hey- is that a snake!?” She looks surprised. Sham looks up from petty the Smokey gray snake and smirks. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “It’s called a Dragon snake.”

 

“O-Oh. I thought you didn’t like snakes?” Pete asks. 

 

Sham shrugs. “I used to love them. Now they’re not so meh.” He lifts up the dragon snake around his arm as it flicks its tongue. 

 

“Where’d it come from?” Pete asks. 

 

“They just appear. This is the first one in over a year.” Nemo says and watches Sham playing with the snake.

 

Pete nods. “I guess- um- I’ll see you later then...” she moves towards the door. 

 

Sham looks up. “Go.” He hands the snake to Nemo and gestures for him to leave. Nemo looks between Pete and Sham before nodding and leaving. Sham gestures for Pete to come sit down. Pete does so. “What did you want to talk about?” Sham asks gently. 

 

Pete twirls her hair nervously. “I um... I was... thinking a lot last night...” Sham nods. Pete sighs. “Do you... think we aren’t... a good match?” She glances up at him. 

 

Sham looks away. “I will influence your decision. I don’t want to hear how you feel.”

 

Pete sighs. “Okay... I... basically came to the conclusion that... You’re right. I am reckless. I’m too reckless for you. You’d worry about me all the time and I’d feel like I’m being suffocated and then lash out at you like I did yesterday and just- I don’t think... our personalities... don't mix well.” Sham nods. “I care about you. But... I... I don’t think we’ll last.”

 

Sham nods again. “I disagree.”

 

“Are you mad?” Pete looks up at him. 

 

Sham gazes at her genuinely. “Yes.” Pete cautiously hugs him. “Friends?” Sham asks and hugs her back.

 

“Friends,” Pete assures and smiles.

 

Sham pulls away and goes to his keepsake box. He pulls out a necklace with a wing charm hanging from it that matches his own. “I suppose I should keep this.” He offers it to her. 

 

Pete frowns. “I didn’t make that. Does that look like something I could do?”

 

Sham frowns and then his eyes widen, and he clutches the necklace. “Ori...”

 

Pete opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it. She stands and heads towards the door. “Take care of her for me...” Sham looks up at her and nods. Pete disappears out the door. Sham puts the necklace on and heads downstairs. He finds Patton working on breakfast, Nemo in the commons showing Logan the Dragon Snake. 

 

“There isn’t a lot of information on them because no one’s had success keeping them alive in captivity for very long...” Nemo says worriedly.

 

Logan nods "We should return it to its habitat then."

 

“How? It just appeared out of nowhere.”

 

"Can it go into the imagination?"

 

“The Imagination isn’t the right climate. It’s native to Thailand.”

 

Nemo thinks. “It feeds mainly on frogs...”

 

Logan thinks "Ok what climate does it need?"

 

“A wet and dry season... kind of rainforest like. They’re also called mud snakes because they burrow in the mud.”

 

"Does anyone have a rainforest Domain?"

 

“Not that I know off...”

 

Sham hesitates before coming out. “Have you talked to Ori?”

 

"I haven't seen her," Nemo says

 

"Nice necklace."

 

Sham looks at Logan then down at the necklace. “Oh. Curse you. I made it for Ori...”

 

Nemo smiles softly. “Everything okay with Pete?”

 

Sham nods. “We weren’t able to talk and came to a disagreement that we should stay together.” He shrugs. “Just personality similarities and stuff. But we aren’t going to still be friends.”

 

Nemo nods. “Very mature on both your parts. I’m proud of you.”

 

Sham smiles. “Curse you, Dad.”

 

Logan nods "Everything ok with Ori? Has anyone talked to her about what happened?"

 

“No. Terra and I didn’t. She slept fine last night, Terra didn’t have to come. I stayed away this morning.”

 

Logan nods "Thank you."

 

Sham nods. “Pete didn’t come later to apologize to her.”

 

"Good so everything is fine now."

 

Sham nods and glances at Nemo. “How are you?”

 

“Okay. Logan told me what happened, and I haven’t had nightmares or flashbacks. And I don’t think I’ve changed too much, have I?” He looks at Logan.

 

Logan shakes his head. "No, you were still willing to run into battle even though you were supposed to be resting. I say your personality is fine." He smirks Nemo chuckles.

 

“Still hates snakes.” Sham points to the dragon snake around Nemo’s arm.

 

"You boys willing to help me get the table set up?" Patton calls put.

 

Logan smirks "Indeed he does." Logan goes to the kitchen.

 

Sham goes to help as well. “I’m gonna put him away.” Nemo points to the snake and Sham nods. Nemo sinks out.

 

Patton smiles at Sham. "It's nice to hear you work things out with the girls but" he snickers "Have fun telling Roman you broke up with his daughter."

 

Sham looks down. “It was completely me. I was the only one who decided. And before Greed, I’m still pretty scared of Roman.”

 

Nico comes downstairs. “Hey, where’s Nemo?”

 

“Just caught him. Why?” Sham asks. 

 

“Need to talk to him.”

 

"Try his room," Logan suggests. 

 

Patton nods "I'm sure Roman isn't actually going to hurt you if it was mutual."

 

Sham nods. Nico heads for the stairs just as Nemo is coming down. “Oh. Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Nico asks. 

 

“Sure thing.” Nemo sits down. 

 

“Oh. I guess Patton, you should know too.” Nico says.

 

Patton raises an eyebrow. "Ok?"

 

Logan nods him over. "Sham and I will set the table."

 

Patton nods "Ok, thanks, Logan." Patton follows Nico and Nemo.

 

They go to Nico’s room. Nico holds the door open while Nemo and Patton enter. She closes it and turns to them. “So, Lue was in my domain last night.”

 

"How did he get in your domain?" Patton looks confused.

 

“Said he came through a door from his domain. Roman and I followed him back, then blocked it.” Nemo thinks quietly.

 

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

 

“How is he able to be there? How was he able to enter the light side!?”

 

“He didn’t. He entered your domain. The domains are neutral. They aren’t on the light or dark side.” Nemo states. “That’s why I was able to survive in Lokoi’s domain for two hours.”

 

Patton nods "Seems like it."

 

Nico sighs. “Okay. That was all.”

 

Patton nods "Ok well breakfast is ready so let's go eat." He smiles Nico smiles back and opens the door, leading them out. "I'll go get the kids and meet you down." Patton kisses Nemo's cheek.

 

Nemo smiles. “Okay, honeybee.” He follows Nico down. Roman is already there, along with Pete, Sham, and Logan. Nico and Nemo sit down, and Virgil comes down with George. Patton comes down with Terra and Ori and they all sit down.

 

Nico looks at Ori. “How do you feel?” She offers her a smile.

 

Ori smiles back. 'I'm good.' Sham and Pete glance at each other. Pete looks at Roman.

 

"Yes, sweetie heart?" Sham nods reassuringly. 

 

“Sham and I... we’re... not right for each other.”

 

"Wow, that was fast. After one fight?" Roman looks at them.

 

Sham and Pete look at each other then look down. “It just... it will work,” Sham says.

 

“I’m reckless. He’s protective.” Pete says and shrugs. Nico nods.

 

"I'm prideful, Nico is Insecure. Logan is logical and Virgil is unlogical. A relationship isn't about if a personality match. So, are you sure about this?"

 

Virgil makes an offended noise. “Excuse me!?” Nemo snickers. “And it’s illogical to you!”

 

Sham and Pete giggle. They nod. “I’m sure.” “I’m unsure.”

 

Roman nods "Ok well it's your choice it just seems that you make decisions without thinking them through." Roman looks at both of them.

 

Sham gets up to get a glass of water. He takes a step and suddenly falls, screaming. "I'M NOT IN PAIN!!!" He curls up and rocks himself. 

 

Nemo jumps up. "SHAM!" He kneels by him.

 

"I'M NOT IN PAIN! I'M NOT IN PAIN! I'M NOT IN PAIN!"

 

"Sham!" Terra goes over to him. Logan bangs his fist on the table. He curls his toes and his face shows pain.

 

Patton looks at Sham with worry but doesn't want to crowd him. George looks at Logan. "Papa?"

 

Sham continues screaming. He grabs Nemo's hand and holds it tightly. Virgil looks at Logan. "Logan?"

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Thomas stubbed his toe just give us a minute."

 

Pete runs over to Sham and takes his other hand, trying to give him energy. She frowns. "It's not... His pain."

 

"Nope, it's Thomas's." Logan tenses up. "It's really annoying."

 

"I'm not in pain. I'm not in pain. It doesn't hurt at all. I'm fine." Sham mumbles, face scrunched up.

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Ohhh... That's right... He says thoughtfully.

 

"So, we just wait?" Terra looks at Logan. 

 

"Yeah, just a minute or two." He holds his head. Terra rubs Sham's back.

 

Sham whines. "Not in pain. Not in pain. I can still walk. Keep going." Nemo rubs Sham's hand while Pete pets his hair. George hugs Logan. Virgil massages Logan's head. Logan leans on him.

 

After a bit Sham breathes easier. He crawls into Nemo's lap and curls up. Nemo pets his hair. "Good job." He whispers. Logan relaxes

 

Virgil kisses his cheek. "You okay?"

 

Logan nods "Yeah I'm fine now." 

 

Roman looks at Logan and Sham. "So, when Thomas gets hurt, you both feel that?" 

 

Logan nods "I am the brain and so I get the pain signals. As for Sham, he tries to trick the brain that we're not in pain."

 

Nico nods. "Makes sense."

 

Nemo picks up Sham and rocks him Sham relaxes. "I'm terrible now. Curse you." Nemo chuckles and sets Sham in his chair and goes to the kitchen to get him some water. Terra sits down. Patton rubs Sham's back. Sham sighs. "I'm really horrible."

 

Patton kisses his head and goes back to eating. Roman sighs "Anyway like I was saying are you two sure about this because you two tend to make decisions without thinking them through." 

 

 _'I think things through.'_ Sham thinks but holds his tongue. He nods instead. "I'm unsure." Pete nods as well.

 

"Ok, your choice." Roman shrugs Ori looks down.

 

Nemo comes back and sets a glass of water in front of Sham. "Curse you." Sham sips at it.

 

"You're welcome." Nemo sits down. Pete glances at Ori. Ori smiles at her.

 

Pete smiles back. Sham frowns at them. _'Stop it.'_ he mind speaks to Ori. _'Stop pretending you're okay. That only makes things worse. Talk to whoever it is you need to talk to but stop burying it.'_ Ori bites her cheek and goes back to eating.

 

"So... Nemo?"

 

"Yes, Nico?" Nemo looks up at her. 

 

"When are you going to play that song you and Logan wrote?" Nico smiles at him.

 

Nemo blinks. "Oh. I forgot about it." He laughs.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "Oh, please can we hear it?" Logan looks at Nemo worry.

 

Nemo glances at Logan and gives a reassuring nod. He shrugs. "I don't know. I mean... I guess I could show you guys it later today if no one's busy?"

 

"We can make time for you Nemo," Roman assures. 

 

 _'I can only see this going badly.'_ Logan mind speaks to Nemo.

 

 _'Why?'_ Nemo can't help his heart starting to pick up pace at Logan's worry.

 

_'A song about your internal struggles and how everyone just needs to back off? Yeah, that's going to go well with Patton.'_

 

_'That's why I'm going to give a short speech before it. This isn't just me. They’re some others who have the same struggle. This is to help them not be alone and to give them the courage to ask for help.'_

_'Ok.’_

 

Nemo smiles at Roman. "Okay... Hey, do you think you could summon an electronic keyboard?" he laughs lightly. "I've been meaning to ask for one."

 

"Of course!" Roman smiles

 

Nemo smiles back. Sham claps excitedly and points to Terra. “Guitar!” ‘Almost done.’ He signs.

 

Terra smiles "Can't wait to see it, bro." Sham points to Pete and Ori. Ori tilts her head.

 

“They didn’t help,” Sham says to Terra.

 

Ori blushes and sheepishly smiles. Terra looks at them. "Thanks, Sis."  Pete nods and smiles.

 

'Love you, Terra.' Ori signs Sham smiles between her and Terra.

 

Terra smirks "So does this mean you’re going to date, Ori?" Ori blushes and sinks into herself.

 

Sham looks down. “I...” he sighs. “I need to work on others first... I want to stay caught in a cycle...”

 

'Excuse me for a minute.' Ori stands up. Terra frowns 

 

"I was just joking." 

 

'You're fine.' Ori goes upstairs. Sham looks pained. Pete frowns.

 

Terra looks down ashamed. George looks confused. "What's wrong with Ori?" Sham goes to open his mouth but closes it. He finishes his plate before setting it in the sink and sinking out. 

 

Pete bites her lip. “She likes Sham...”

 

Terra looks up. "Oh, I'm an idiot." 

 

Pete sighs. Nico looks up the stairs thoughtfully. “Did you know that before?”

 

“No. I figured it out last night.”

 

“Sham said Ori told him that Pete liked him,” Nemo says. 

 

“And I did. And do. It just- it won’t work... Ori and Sham are a much better match. They’re both caring and reserved and artistic...” Pete sighs.

 

"Well, that is up to them. I can understand sister love, but Ori puts you above her." Patton states leaning back. 

 

“But I want her to see me as equal. Her happiness matters to me too!”

 

"Well, you better talk to her then." Roman states. Pete bites her cheek and gets up, sinking out. Pete rises up in front of Ori’s door and knocks. Ori sits on her bed humming a tone. She doesn't respond. Pete does her secret knock. Ori looks up at the door. She bites her lip.

 

“Ori, please?” Ori sighs and opens the door. Pete offers her a smile. “Hey...” Ori smiles and waves. Pete goes and sits on her bed. 

 

Ori closes her door. 'I’m fine.'

 

Pete bites her lip. “No, you’re not. You like Sham but you think he doesn’t like you.”

 

'Doesn't matter.'

 

“Yes, it does! Why do you think it doesn’t matter? You matter! How you feel matters!”

 

Ori pouts 'I know my sister like I know my own mind I will never anyone more trusting or as kind. I will choose her happiness over mind ever time.'

 

Pete frowns more. “Ori. Don’t put yourself below me. We’re equal. Your happiness is just as important as mine.”

 

Ori shakes her head. 'You better than me. Strong, confident, smart, beautiful.'

 

“I am not better than you!” Pete leaps up and holds Ori’s shoulders. “You are just as beautiful. You are strong in your own right. You’re caring and creative.” Ori looks at her. Pete hugs her. Ori hugs her back.

 

"I'm not special."

 

“How dare you say that. You are special. You’re special to me.” Pete gives her a squeeze. “Don’t ever talk bad about yourself. Don’t ever let anyone talk bad about you.”

 

Ori nods "I love you."

 

“I love you too sis.” Pete smiles. Ori smiles Pete lets her go. “Just please stop burying your feelings for Sham.”

 

'Ok… I don't know what my feelings are. What if I'm just like when you two tried dating? I don't want him to break my heart.'

 

“I know. And he will do his best not to, but I think he has the same fear. He dated Lokoi for a bit and that ended, then me, and that ended. I think he’s scared of hurting or getting hurt again, that’s why he’s hesitant to try with you. Just give him some time, okay?”

 

Ori nods 'I froze up once trying to talk to him.'

 

Pete rubs her back. “He helped you through it?” Ori nods. “He does care about you. He’s just scared.” Ori sighs Pete gives her a squeeze.

 

"I love you more than anything." 

 

“I do too.” Pete kisses her head. “I’m still sorry about yesterday...”

 

"Not your fault." 

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Ori frowns 'I touch the statue, I went along.'

 

“Yeah, well. I shouldn’t have even gone in the first place.” Ori pouts and squeezes her.

 

Pete sighs. “Okay... we’re both at fault.” Ori nods Pete smirks then sighs. “I don’t know what to do today... I’m grounded and- OH SHOOT! I’m supposed to do chores!” She gives Ori a squeeze and races downstairs. She sees Virgil doing the dishes. “Sorry, Virgil! That’s my job!” She takes over. 

 

Virgil blinks and steps away. “Oh. Okay.” Ori goes downstairs. She frowns and picks up a plate.

 

Pete looks over. “No, Ori! This is my job!”

 

Ori shakes her head. "Both." 

 

Pete sighs. “Fine...” Ori smiles and helps her clean.

 

Logan and Nemo come downstairs. Logan looks over to Ori cleaning with Pete. "Ori there you are we were wondering what is your domain?" Ori looks up and shrugs then goes back to cleaning. Pete glances at her. 

 

Nemo holds up the Dragon snake around his arm. “This little guy needs a home. No one’s had success keeping them in captivity and he needs a rainforest environment.” Ori looks at the snake and then glances at Pete. She bites her lip.

 

Pete looks at them. “We don’t know what her domain is. We haven’t found it yet.”

 

"Ori, can you help us find it?" 

 

Ori shakes her head. 'Clean.'

 

Logan frowns "Pete you shouldn't be having your sister do your chores." 

 

Pete looks at Logan and huffs. “I tried but she stubbornly insisted that it’s both our faults.” She looks at Ori. “You go help them. I’ll handle it.” Ori puffs and shakes her head.

 

“What did Roman say?” Nemo asks. 

 

“That I had chores. Ori just go.” Pete blocks her from being able to reach the sink.

 

Ori stomps her foot. "No, I help, no I help, no I help, no I help." 

 

Pete sighs and dries her hands. She takes Ori’s hands and looks in her eyes. “Breathe.” She takes a deep breath. Ori takes a deep breath. Pete holds it. She then exhales slowly. Ori follows and relaxes

 

Pete rubs her shoulder. “Good?” Ori nods and looks down. “Good. You can help me later. For now, go find your domain.” Pete offers her a smile.

 

Ori gives her a weak smile and nods. She goes over to Logan and Nemo. "You ok?" Logan ask. Ori puts on a bigger smile and nods. Nemo bites his lip but doesn’t push it.

 

"Ok well let's see if we can find this snake a home." Ori nods and goes upstairs. They enter her room and she looks around. The snake squirms around Nemo’s arm. Nemo strokes it, trying to calm it. Ori goes to her window and opens the blinds they see a rainforest on the other side. Nemo looks up and his eyes widen. “Wow...” Ori smiles and opens the window and goes through it. She can smell the rain and Ori giggles. Nemo gestures for Logan to go first.

 

Logan goes through. "Yup I think this will be perfect for the snake." He looks at his muddy shoes. Nemo holds onto the edge of the window sill. He leaps off and flaps before flying up just as he has to dodge a branch. He flaps around, unable to do much more than hover. Logan looks at him. "What are you doing?"

 

“Trying to avoid walking.” Nemo flutters about.

 

"Why?"

 

Nemo finally lands on a large branch and holds onto it. “Because I can.” He smirks.

 

“This would be a good place for bird watching.”

 

"I prefer to bird watch on the ground, but yes this environment does have different types of bird we don't normally see."

 

Nemo holds his arm with the snake on it close to himself. He looks around then down at Ori. “Is it okay if we leave him here?” He holds out the snake. Ori nods and smiles. She starts climbing a tree with great speed and accuracy. Nemo smiles at her. “You’re a really good climber.” He leaps down and glides for a moment before hovering above the ground. He lowers his arm and lets the snake slither down. It stays still for a moment before slithering off.

 

Ori blushes. 'Not that great.'

 

Nemo flies back up and lands on the branch, shaking some leaves into Logan’s hair. He looks at Ori and raises a brow. “You sure about that?” He smiles warmly at her. Logan brushes his hair. Ori nods Nemo shakes his head. “Well, I disagree. I think you’re a great climber. What do you think, Logan?” He looks down at him.

 

"Indeed Ori, I understand that you are humble but you’re going a little far with it. You downgrade everything you do, and you do a lot of great things."

 

Nemo nods in agreement. “Self-depreciation is not humility. You can be humble without feeling bad about yourself.” He smiles warmly. Ori fidgets and looks down.

 

“Have you ever heard of a humble winner?” Ori shrugs and doesn't look at him. Nemo looks down at Logan.

 

Logan looks up. "A humble winner doesn't brag about their accomplishments but that doesn't mean they downgrade them." Nemo nods in agreement and glances at Ori.

 

Ori looks up. 'Pride makes me sick. Easier to be downgraded.'

 

Nemo frowns. “That will make you just as sick. It just takes time.” Ori sighs

 

Nemo goes to stand, but his foot slips on the moss. He falls backward. “SHIT!” Ori grabs his arm.

 

"Ori Nemo!"

 

Nemo flaps and comes back up, panting. “Thank you.” He smiles at her. Logan sighs Ori nods and smiles Nemo kneels down and holds the branch, wings out slightly to balance himself. Ori opens her mouth but struggles to speak and closes her mouth. Nemo watches her and shakes his head. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to.”

 

Ori nods _'Stupid, I'm stupid.'_ Nemo grips the branch tightly. He looks down at Logan. He looks further out and sees a river. He tilts his head. 'Need help down?'

 

“I think I’ve got it, but where’s that go?” Nemo looks back to the river. Ori shrugs Nemo looks at her. “Do you mind if I go check it out?” Ori shakes her head.

 

Nemo nods and leaps off the branch. He flies away and flutters a moment, looking around, before diving between the trees. Ori and Logan lose sight of him quickly. "Tell Nemo I'm heading back!" Ori nods and Logan sinks out. Nemo continues flying. He pauses multiple times, trying to find the best path through the dense trees before continuing on. He eventually reaches the river and breathes a sigh of relief, able to fully extend his wings. He glides low over the water. Nemo continues flying. He pauses multiple times, trying to find the best path through the dense trees before continuing on. He eventually reaches the river and breathes a sigh of relief, able to fully extend his wings. He glides low over the water.

 

He sees a school of Angel fish near the shore. He chuckles a d continues on. He passes over a large school of Guppies in varying colors. His eyes widen and he comes back and hovers over them. They scatter from his shadow. _‘Maybe I could do fresh and salt water fish in the marine center.’_ He thinks then continues on. He flies for a while longer when a large shadow moves under the surface. He feels uneasy. There’s a splash behind him and he shoots up into the sky with a scream, large jaws barely missing his foot. He looks down just in time to see a crocodile fall back into the water. He breathes deeply and continues down the river, staying a bit higher above the water. He sees an outlet in the distance, blue stretching to the right, a cliff on the left. His eyes widen and he flies faster. He glides over the sea before flying up to the cliff and landing on it. He looks over and sees his domain. He looks back behind him. “Huh. What do you know?” He sinks out to his room and heads back to Ori’s. Ori climbs through her window and waves at Nemo as he comes in. “Hey. Guess what?”

 

'What?'

 

“That river I saw? It leads to my domain.”

 

Ori smiles 'Cool' she sits on her bed.

 

“Thank you again for helping us find that snake a home.” Nemo smiles at her.

 

'You’re welcome.'

 

Nemo heads for the door then pauses. He glances back at Ori and thinks over his words carefully. “Sham does like you.” He finally says. “He just needs time.”

 

'I know.'

 

“Also, your sister’s chores are not yours to do. It’s sweet you want to help, but that’s her load to carry, not yours.”

 

Ori pouts 'My fault too.'

 

“No. No, it wasn’t. She made her decision. She shouldn’t have gone.”

 

'I made my decision to follow and to touch the statue.'

 

Nemo sighs. “Talk to Roman about it. Please.”

 

Ori nods 'Ok' Nemo heads out.

... 

Logan enters the hallway. He looks at Terra’s door and frowns. _‘He’s upset I know it. He’s Jealous of us. I know who can help.’_

 

Logan sinks into the dark side. Evan looks up from the kitchen. “What is it this time?”

 

“Terra, I need advice about his jealousy.” 

 

“Terra is jealous of everyone. Everyone grows and he feels like he doesn’t.” 

 

“He might not physically grow but he still learns, he still grows.” 

 

Evan nods “Right he’s not the same Terra from before, but he doesn’t see it like that.” Logan nods and starts pacing. “You shouldn’t stay here.” 

 

“I’m fine just need to think. How do I show him he HAS changed?”

 

“Bring up the past, give an example.” 

 

“Evidence, of course, he can’t throw away facts.” 

 

“Ok now leave.” 

 

“Not yet keep talking. What else?” 

 

Evan sighs “Just talk to him. You’re over complicating this.” Logan starts to sway. “Dude leave.” 

 

“Horse rashes.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Kitchen fire.” 

 

Evan blinks “Leave now.” Logan stumbles. Evan stands up and grabs him. “Leave sink out.” 

 

Logan looks at him and his head spins. He nods and sinks out. He raises in his room and stumbles and sways. He makes it to his door and swings it open. He stumbles into the hallway “Galaxy! Birdman!”

 

Nemo comes down the stairs from Ori’s room. “W-What?”

 

Virgil’s door swings open and he runs out and catches Logan before he falls. “Why are you pale? Where were you!?” Nemo comes over and helps support Logan.

 

"Underground, inky be jelly I puzzle cracker."

 

“W-wh- ha-“ Nemo looks lost. 

 

Virgil carries Logan. “You’ll be a sleeping burrito before you’re a puzzle cracker.” Nemo follows, bewildered.

 

Logan groans "Galaxy throw bookworm communicate inky."

 

“Who’s inky and bookworm?” Virgil lays Logan down.

 

Logan looks confused "Pen and nerd?" Virgil looks at Nemo. 

 

“Terra?” Nemo asks. “Terra can make ink. That would make Logan bookworm. Your Galaxy- wait.”

 

Logan looks confused. "Family miss understand?"

 

Virgil snickers. “Yeah, Birdman.”

 

“WHY AM I BIRDMAN!?”

 

Logan tries to get out of bed. "Sunset now."

 

“Sunset?” Virgil holds Logan down.

 

“Nico,” Nemo says and runs out. He goes to Nico’s door and knocks. There’s no answer so he goes to Roman’s door and knocks.

 

Roman opens the door. "Hey, Nemo, what's up?"

 

“Is Nico here? Logan wanted her.”

 

"Uh no, she went on a ride, why what's wrong?"

 

“I don’t know, but Logan’s pale and talking nonsense.”

 

"Galaxy throw bookworm sunset now!"

 

“NEMO!” Virgil shouts. 

 

“I’m working on it! Give me a minute!” Nemo shouts back. He looks at Roman. “Is she in the arena?”

 

"She likes to ride the trail. So, he's pale and speaking nonsense. Did he go to the dark side?"

 

“Probably. Said something about underground and inky being jelly-“ Nemo mentally kicks himself. “He went to talk to Evan about Terra being jealous...”

 

Roman nods "and he needs Nico?"

 

“For some reason.” Nemo shrugs. There is a crashing sound.

 

Nemo runs to Logan’s room. “What-“ Virgil hovers around Logan who is surrounded by broken glass.

 

“What happened?” Nemo asks, keeping his voice low to not spook Logan.

 

“Logan tried to leave so I wrestled him down, but we accidentally knocked over his beakers.” Virgil carefully steps over the glass and picks up Logan, holding him tightly and bringing him back to the bed, laying on top of him. 

 

Nemo glances down at the glass on the ground then at Roman. “Could you?”

 

Roman snaps his fingers and the glass goes away. Logan puffs and struggles. "Galaxy fly." Roman goes over to Logan. Logan looks at him. "Prince assistance." 

 

Roman chuckles "Logan you went to the dark side right?" Logan nods "Ok we can't understand what you’re saying. Your speech got messed up. You need to rest." 

 

Logan blinks "Family miss understand?"

 

"Yes, we can't understand you most of the time. Why do you need Nico?"

 

"Confuzzled fire?"

 

“...Fire?” Virgil looks at Nemo. 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Okay. Makes sense. You called Nico Fire, so Nico is now Fire. Then who’s Sunset?”

 

Logan groans and lays his head. "Miss information." 

 

“What?” Nemo asks. 

 

Virgil shakes his head and lays down, holding Logan. “Just wait. We’ll figure it out after he recovers.”

 

Roman nods "Sounds good. Nemo?"

 

“Yeah?” Nemo looks up at him.

 

Roman nods at the door. "I'm sure Virgil can handle Logan." Roman heads out. Nemo heads out as well and closes the door behind them. Logan puffs

 

Virgil kisses his cheek. “Just for a bit, Star.”

 

"Sandman skipping school."

 

“Who?”

 

Logan groans "Not organisms." 

 

Virgil sighs. “Stop talking. You’re giving me a headache.” Logan crosses his arms. Virgil massages his head. 


	8. Fish Tank

Nemo catches up to Roman. “Hey. I needed to ask something.”

 

"Yeah?"

 

Or- well... I guess to let you know. Ori...” Nemo thinks over his words for a moment, trying to get better at communicating clearly. “Logan and I noticed she self deprecates a lot. She said pride makes her sick, but I warned her that the opposite will make her just as sick in the long run. I don’t know, just thought I’d inform you.”

 

Roman nods "Yeah she came to me asking to be punished. So, I did. She can't help Pete with her chores." he smirks

 

“Omph. Tough life.” Nemo smirks.

 

Roman chuckles "I've been worry about that though. When she was little, I try to get her to be more confident, but she started crying. Said her head hurt and her limps were sore."  

 

Nemo nods. “She is Humility, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be confident... a lack of confidence will cause lack of self-worth. Have you talked to Nico?”

 

"No, I was planning to especially after this Sham love triangle."

 

Nemo sighs. “Yeah... speaking of which.” He glances at Sham’s door that’s cracked open and shakes his head. “He’s still working on the guitar, huh?”

 

Roman nods "Probably to take his mind off Ori." 

 

Nemo nods thoughtfully. “That fight with Pete really hurt him... he didn’t even know why.”

 

Roman shrugs "I don't know everything." 

 

“Yeah...” Nemo pauses at Sham’s door. He closes his eyes and holds onto the doorframe.

 

Roman frowns "You ok?"

 

Nemo looks pained for a moment before it passes, and he takes an even breath. “Yeah... stupid heart thing.”

 

"You should go rest."

 

“I’m fine.” Nemo combs a hand through his hair and stands on his own, heading downstairs. Roman sighs and enters his room. Nemo stops and turns around. He knocks on Roman’s door. Roman opens the door. “Heh. I forgot to ask about the keyboard.” Nemo smiles sheepishly.

 

Roman chuckles "I already set it up in your room. Go nuts." 

 

Nemo beams. “Thanks!” He takes off towards his room. Roman shakes his head and smirks closing his door again.

 ...

Everyone is gathering in the commons, sitting on the couch or in armchairs. Nemo stands in front of the TV with a keyboard. He double checks the settings and sheet music before glancing at Logan. Logan smiles and nods. Nemo takes a deep breath to calm himself and starts the instrumental. He doesn’t trust himself to close his eyes just yet, even though he’s performed multiple times before. _‘But this time it’s different.’_ He starts to sing.   
  
“Stuck in a bottle of my own sadneeeeeess...  
Now the walls are tall and I can’t get ouuuut...  
Swiiim in circles from morn’ till duuuuusk...   
No hope for escape from my own fish taaaank...”

 

Everyone listens and nods their head to the beat.

 

“But I liiiike it-  
Why? I- don’t knowww!  
Maybe I’m fin’lly out the wayyy  
Or put on a displayyy  
See me in this fish taaank!  
Putting on a displayyyy.   
Won’t let the secrets swim awayyy  
Or reach the light of dayyy...”

 

Nemo sighs and relaxes. He finally closes his eyes. 

 

“Swiiim in a sea of vastness, bluuuue.  
Freedom /found/ in the ocean deeeeepths...  
 _Run_ from your problems but you can’t escaaape!  
You have one safe place but it’s draining faaaast.”

 

Patton bites his lip. Logan rubs his back. Nemo pulses the keys, glancing up at the others. He opens his mouth but hesitates a moment. He picks up the rhythm again and closes his eyes attempting to lose himself to the song. He remembers all the times he’s played this in his room, crying- sometimes screaming the lyrics that were him. His heart. His song.

 

“It’s hard- to- feel safe with the noise in my mind-  
voices screaming at me from the inside and out-  
it’s easy to drown… in the waves.  
I’ll swim in my tank- no need for a key.  
why can’t they see that I’m on display-  
I sing they don’t listen, so in the tank I stay  
Drownin’ our voices with the notes I play-  
going on living life day by day.   
never focus on me-   
helping others is enough for me...”

 

Nemo briefly opens his tear-filled eyes before closing them again. 

 

“Fish. Tank- my bottle of sadness.  
I like it I’m out of the way  
and put on display  
it’s hard to feel safe...  
so in the tank I stay...”  
  
He sings the last line quietly. Sham looks down and closes his eyes. Nico watches intently. Pete watches with admiration. Patton wipes his eyes trying to be calm, but he can't help thinking Nemo is talking about him.

 

“Caaaught red-handed now you stand the triaaaal.  
Questions unanswered- reasons whyyy...  
They _blame_ you for _things_ that _weren’t_ your faaaault!”

 

He sings passionately, freely crying. 

 

“Try and save me from my own fish taaaank...” 

 

He sings weakly and pauses on the keys before continuing in a small voice. Logan holds Patton back. _'Let him finish.'_ he tells Patton.

 

“But I liiiike it-  
Why? I- don’t know...  
Maybe I’m fin’lly out the wayyy  
Or put on a displayyy...”

 

The keys gain energy. 

 

“See me in this fish taaank!  
Putting on a displayyyy!!!  
Won’t let the secrets swim awayyy  
Or reach the light of dayyy...”

 

Nemo plays an instrumental before the keys get quieter. He opens his glossy eyes and looks at his family lovingly. 

 

“Now we’re standing here just gathered sooo...  
I have played my song you have seen my souuuul.”

 

He closes his eyes. 

 

“This is me being _vuln_ erableeee!”

 

He sings powerfully before getting quiet again. 

 

“Please tread lightly around my fish taaank...” 

 

He lets the last chord ring out before taking a bow, using the opportunity to wipe his eyes. Everyone claps and Logan stands up and rubs his back. "You ok?" He whispers for only Nemo can hear.

 

Nemo nods and hugs Logan, hiding his face. “Just... emotional.” He whispers and laughs lightly.

 

Logan hugs him back. Patton wants to go up, but he's conflicted. He's worried he'll just going to ruin it. _'He doesn't want me...'_

 

Nemo’s lie detector goes off in his mind and he opens his eyes, pulling away and glancing at Patton. He doesn’t know what it was that he thought, but if he had to guess he’d say it have to do with himself. He walks up to Patton and gently kisses him, holding him close. Patton holds him tight. _'I'm making things worst. He doesn't want me. I'm hurting him. Why didn't I just leave him alone?'_

 

“Shh...” Nemo rocks him, finally able to hear his thoughts now that he’s holding him. “You’re not hurting me. You weren’t the only one pressuring me. And it wasn’t just you guys. There was a buildup of things internally and externally, mainly internal.” Patton sobs Nemo holds him and rubs his back, nuzzling him. He feels warm tears flow down his cheeks. “It’s okay, love.” He picks Patton up and sits on the couch, putting Patton in his lap, wings encircling them. The others give them space.

 

Patton nuzzles him. "I'm sorry."

 

“Shh. I’ve already forgiven you.” Nemo kisses Patton’s head. Patton feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks, but no one’s there.

 

Patton smirks a little. He takes a deep breath and whips at his eyes. "I love you." 

 

“I love you too.” Nemo gently tilts Patton’s chin up and kisses him. Patton kisses him back. He feels the hand pull away. Patton relaxes and leans on Nemo. Nemo smiles and pets Patton’s hair. “You okay?”

 

Patton nods "You?"

 

“Relieved.” Nemo laughs lightly. “I was gonna go into an in-depth break down of every line, but I’ll leave it a mystery.” He winks. 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Sure thing, coward.” Nemo chuckles. Nico raises a brow. 

 

“It’s a TØP joke.” Nemo quickly adds. Sham glares at a spot in the room.

 

Terra looks at him. "What are you looking at?" Sham’s eyes track it and hisses. 

 

They hear a sigh. Suddenly a figure wearing a long tattered cloak with the hood hiding his face appears. Roman flinches and pulls out his sword. "Who's that!?" Terra points. Ori whimpers. Patton jumps up and goes in front of Guilt. 

 

"Woah! Calm down its just Guilt." Pete also draws her sword. Nemo stands up. 

 

Nico’s eyes widen. “Guilt?” She steps forward. Guilt nods. Roman grabs her hand keeping his eyes on Guilt.

 

Patton sighs "He's not going to hurt anyone."

 

Nico pulls away from Roman. “You helped me? A while ago...”

 

“Yes.” Guilt replies. Sham continues to glare at him. 

 

“Why are you revealing yourself now? And how are you up here?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Do you think the gate is closed?” Guilt asks.

 

Logan scans Guilt. "You’re not a normal side." 

 

Guilt looks at him. Nemo looks to Logan as well. “How so?”

 

"Sides can't usually be invisible. Also, if he was a dark side, he wouldn't be able to come up here, but if he was a light side, we would have noticed his door by now." 

 

"He doesn't have a door in the dark side either," Terra adds. Sham growls lowly. 

 

“So... a... neutral side?” Nemo questions and looks at Guilt. Guilt shrugs.

 

Nico looks at Guilt with wonder. “Like I was...”

 

"We’re not really sure but he's harmless. He's helped me in the past." 

 

Logan narrows his eyes. "I don't see that as solid proof."

 

Nico pulls her hand away from Roman and goes next to Patton. “He helped me too. After what happened in the dark side.”

 

Virgil frowns. “Didn’t he guilt trip you into helping Lue?”

 

Nemo looks at Virgil. “How?”

 

“Is it such a bad thing though? Lue is better now right?” Sham asks, but still watches Guilt uneasily.

 

"No, Lue needed help and now he's better," Patton argues Roman rolls his eyes.

 

Nico bites her lip and looks at Guilt. “Are you... Am I... are we related?” Roman looks at Nico with confusion.

 

“Yes and no. We have similar origins.” Guilt replies calmly. 

 

Nico nods. “My first form. In the Imagination. And after Roman made me a physical form. I was like you then.”

 

Pete looks confused. “Mom, what are you talking about? Dad made you?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Nemo answers. 

 

“Then I died.” Nico states. “And came back as a normal side.”

 

Ori looks confused. 'You died?’ Ori hides behind Terra.

 

“Again. Long story.” Nemo says and walks closer to Guilt. Guilt looks at him, though Nemo can’t see his eyes he feels as though he’s being searched.

 

"What do you want?" Terra asks hiding Ori and holding her hand.

 

“Ask.” Guilt simply says. Virgil stands in front of Terra and Ori.

 

"I just did?" Terra tilts his head. George crawls towards Guilt.

 

Patton sighs "Guys calm down." Logan picks George up. George whines and reaches for Guilt. "Who feels guilty?" Patton asks while Logan backs away.

 

Guilt looks at him. “Who do you think?” Sham’s heart jumps but he masks it with a growl.

 

Patton looks at everyone. "Pete, Ori, and Sham?" Guilt stays silent. 

 

“I take that as a no?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Yes and no.”

 

"Sham?" Pete tightens her grip on her sword. Sham hisses. 

 

“Yes and no.” Guilt watches Patton intently.

 

“Why can’t you just say it!?” Virgil exclaims. 

 

Guilt looks at him. “Why can’t you stop being Virgil?”

 

"This is how he works it's best to just go along with it." Patton waves him off. 

 

Virgil sighs. Pete hesitates. She looks around. "Me... Sham... Patton." Guilt nods.

 

Patton looks at Guilt. "I'm fine." Guilt looks at him. Nemo takes Patton's hand. Patton sighs and leans on Nemo.

 

Guilt looks at Sham who glares back. Guilt looks at Pete who watches him with a thoughtful gaze. "Guilt... Humility?" She glances back at Ori.

 

"No. Guilt does not keep one humble. It kills them. Humbleness is gentleness. Gentleness can't co-exist with confidence." Guilt gestures to Roman. "Confidence in yourself inspires other's confidence in themselves." He gestures to Nico. Roman lowers his sword. Ori continues to hide. Terra holds her protectively.

 

Pete puts her sword away and nods. "And?"

 

"Ask."

 

"Specific questions. Trust me you don't want him to get into a tangent." Patton advises.

 

"What happens if you do?" Virgil asks.

 

"Existential crisis." Guilt says simply.

 

Patton shivers "Trust me it's not fun and gets nothing done. You want him to leave you got to let him do his job, but he doesn't serve you the answer."

 

"So... we find the answer ourselves? Then why is he here?" Virgil asks.

 

"A guide." Guilt states.

 

"But then you can only help if we want help?" Nemo asks.

 

"Yes."

 

"Ok let's just focus. Pete is feels guilty for what happened with Greed and Sham feels guilty about his relationship with Pete." Patton states Sham frowns stand protectively near Ori. Guilt looks at Nemo. 

 

Nemo shakes his head. "No. Not just Pete. Lokoi?" He looks at Guilt who nods. Pete looks down.

 

Ori whimpers and shakes. Terra holds her. "We're going to leave she doesn't like new people." Guilt stays silent.

 

Nico looks at them. "Okay. Go ahead."

 

Terra stands up and holds Takes Ori's hand and leads her upstairs. Logan stops him. "Here take George with you." 

 

"But Papa!"

 

"Shh, this is grown up time." George pouts but follows Terra upstairs.

 

Guilt looks at Nemo then Patton. Nemo follows his gaze and frowns. "And you feel guilty about pushing me before."

 

Patton sighs "I just wanted to help but I made it worst and I couldn't see that I was until it slapped me in the face and-"

 

Nemo puts his hand over Patton's mouth. "And it's over. You know now, and since then, you haven't pushed me, and you listen to me. You give me space when I need it, you understand that sometimes I need different people to help me. And for that, for you, I am grateful." He lowers his hand from Patton's mouth and offers him a smile.

 

Patton smiles and hugs him. Nemo kisses his cheek. Guilt looks back to Pete and Sham. He focuses on Sham. Sham bares his teeth a bit. "Sham relax he just wants to help." Roman sits down.

 

"I love this. I'm completely comfortable with someone having a shorter reach than me..."

 

Nemo looks at Guilt. "What does he mean?"

 

"Ask."

 

"What does he mean by reach?"

 

"A reach as in that of mind or of an arm? A figurative, or literal reach? Ruling or ability?"

 

Patton sighs "I told you, you have to be specific."

 

"Sham what do you mean by reach?" Logan asks. Nico looks confused and goes to sit next to Roman. Pete looks between Sham, Guilt, and Nemo. Roman holds her. Sham taps his head then gestures around the room. He refuses to mind speak, keeping his mental walls high, trying to block out anything and everyone. Logan sighs "If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Logan heads up.

 

Virgil watches him go and follows. "Lost some brain cells?" He whispers.

 

"I am not needed. Sham is on the defense and I don't have the patience for this right now." Virgil nods.

 

Nemo thinks and looks between Sham and Guilt. Nico does as well. "Guilt has more freedom. He isn't restricted by the same natural laws that we are. It's like he exists in another dimension."

 

"That Sham can't control..." Nemo looks at Sham who glares back.

 

"Sham kiddo he's not going to hurt you." Sham growls. 

 

"He's Deceit. He doesn't like people seeing his weaknesses." Nemo says. Sham growls again.

 

"Like you..." Pete says from behind the keyboard, reading the lyrics.

 

"Pete don't be rude," Roman warns

 

"She's not. Just stating facts." Nemo assures and goes over to her. Sham looks between Guilt, Nemo, and Pete and decides he's had enough. He sinks out to his domain. Nemo looks over and sighs.

 

Roman sighs "Ok let's go." Roman stands up. Nico stands as well. Guilt steps aside. Roman and Nico leave.

 

Patton looks at Pete. "Are you going to run off too?"

 

"Nope. I want- need to know how to help my sister."

 

Patton nods "Are you done talking with me?" He asks Guilt. Guilt stays silent.

 

"Well if not it's not like you can't find me." Patton kisses Nemo's cheek. "I'll be upstairs."

 

"Okay, love." Nemo smiles. Patton heads upstairs.

 

Pete looks at Nemo. "Why did everyone leave?"

 

"Because like Sham- like anyone really, they don't want their weaknesses to be seen." Nemo answers.

 

"And you?"

 

"I'm used to it. Part of overcoming Depression is when you stop hiding your weaknesses and instead work on them, sometimes embrace them." 

 

Pete nods and looks over the lyrics again. Guilt silently comes closer. Nemo looks at him. "Do you have a name?" Guilt stays silent. Nemo nods. "Okay. How do we help Ori?"

 

"What is humility?"

 

"The state of being humble." Pete states.

 

"What is humble?" Guilt asks.

 

"Let's ask Google," Nemo says and pulls out his phone. "Having or showing a modest or low estimate of one's own importance."

 

"Is Ori modest?" Guilt asks.

 

"Oh yeah." Pete answers. "Never wears anything too showy."

 

"I don't think that's what he meant," Nemo says. "Modest is Nico. Nico doesn't talk down on herself, though she used to."

 

"What changed?" Pete asks.

 

"Nico's guilt was fed by his lack of self-worth." Guilt states.

 

"Okay... and Ori feels guilty?" Pete asks.

 

"No."

 

"Ori has low self-esteem," Nemo says. "She doesn't believe she's good at the things she's good at, but she said pride makes her sick."

 

"Well... aren't their ways to have just a little pride?" Pete asks.

 

"What are you proud of?" Guilt asks.

 

Pete thinks. "My rock collection. I've collected almost every type of rock from the creek. Then I'll move on to the mountains." Guilt nods and looks at Nemo.

 

"This song. Being able to perform it." Nemo gestures to the keyboard. "My music in general. How far I've come in understanding how to care for my mental health." He pauses. "Our accomplishments."

 

"She doesn't let herself feel pride in her accomplishments?" Pete asks. Guilt nods. 

 

"Praise. But we try and she shrugs it off." Nemo frowns.

 

"What did Mom do?" Pete looks at Guilt.

 

"Learned to praise herself." Guilt says.

 

Nemo nods. "We'll work on it. Thank you." Guilt nods and disappears. Nemo starts taking the keyboard down. 

 

"Hey, umm..." Pete starts nervously.

 

"Yes?" Nemo smiles warmly at her. 

 

"Do you- uh. Do you think you could teach me? To play?" She points to the keyboard.

 

Nemo beams. "Of course! I'd love to!" Pete smiles sheepishly and helps him pack everything up.


	9. Anxiety Dream

Everyone is sitting at the table the next day eating lunch. Nemo feels his heart clench in fear. Virgil leans forward and groans. Logan rubs Virgil's back. "Virgil, what's wrong?"

 

Virgil looks up at Nemo, grinning maliciously. "My obedient pet..." he purrs. Nemo pales.

 

Logan shakes Virgil. "Virgil!?" Patton stands protectively in front of Nemo.

 

"That's... That's not Virgil..." Nico says.

 

"Malice..." Nemo whispers.

 

Virgil ignores him and looks at Sham. "You look fun..." Sham looks scared. Nemo stands up and Virgil does the same. "Pet." Nemo flinches and lowers his head. Virgil reaches under his shirt and pulls off his tie, smirking. "This will do." he gestures Nemo closer who compiles. He puts the tie around Nemo's neck and pulls it tightly. Nemo lowers his head more.

 

Patton pulls Nemo away. "Stay away from him!" He punches Virgil in the face.

 

Virgil holds his face and simply laughs. "Oh, Dee Dee..." Nemo closes his eyes and walks closer to Virgil.

 

"Baby please don't cheat on me!" Patton begs, Nemo looks at him scared. Virgil wraps his arms around Nemo's waist and bites his neck. Nemo gasps. Patton cries "Nemo, angelfish please." He tries to pull him away from Virgil. Nemo whimpers. Virgil grabs Nemo's crotch and Nemo moans, hanging his head. He pushes Patton away and turns to Virgil who kisses him. Patton cries Logan holds him. "How could you do this!?"

 

Nemo sobs as he and Virgil go at it. Virgil suddenly falls to the ground and groans, letting Nemo go. Nemo tenses. Logan goes over to Virgil. "Virgil? Love?"

 

Virgil looks at Logan then at Nemo. "You!" he points at Nemo. "You slept with my boyfriend!?" Nemo breathes quicker and falls to the ground.

 

Logan ribs the tie off him. "This doesn't belong to you."

 

Nemo cries and covers his mouth. "I'm sorr-"

 

Logan slaps him. "You cheated on Patton!" Patton cries.

 

Nemo holds his face. "I'm so-"

 

Patton stands up. "Nemo?" He looks scared. His body cracks like glass.

 

Nemo looks at him with wide eyes. "Pa-"

 

"You broke his heart." Logan glares as Patton's body starts to break apart. Patton reaches for him but crumbles away like broken glass.

 

Nemo screams and there's a blinding light. He finds himself on the floor. He shakes his head screams at him, it feels like his brain is going to explode. He stops shaking and looks up at Sham and grins. Sham pales and goes to run but Nemo picks him up and holds him close, chuckling darkly. Sham kicks and struggles but can't escape. Nemo bites his neck and Sham freezes in fear. Nemo sucks and licks the area, humming.

 

Terra kicks him. "LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!" Nemo summons a sword and stabs Terra through the heart. Sham screams and cries. Terra gasps and looks at Nemo sad and scared. "Dad?" He falls over and dies bleeding black.

 

Internally, Nemo screams. He wants to save Sham, wants to stop what's happening, but Malice just walks closer and closer to him, laughing. Nemo keeps backing away until Malice steps on his stomach. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" he chuckles. Nemo tries to curl in on himself and cries. Malice catches him in a rough kiss.

 

Externally, Nemo laughs as the others look panicked on what to do. Sham sniffles in his arms. Logan looks at Nemo horrified. "What is wrong with you? Patton died for you and this is what you do?"

 

Nemo smirks. "Finally. Though I suppose I'll miss him..." he licks Sham's ear who trembles. "Though this one..." Nico punches his nose, but Nemo just grabs her and yanks her into a kiss. Pete holds Ori, blocking her view and keeping her close.

 

Roman screams "Get your hands off her!" Roman tackles Nemo. Nemo drops Sham and grabs Roman's sword off his side. He cuts him up to his back before stabbing him through his stomach.

 

"ROMAN!!!" Nico screams. Roman coughs up blood before falling over and dying. Nemo gets up and looks around, locking his eyes on Logan while Nico kneels by Roman and cries. Nemo grabs Logan's tie and pushes him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Virgil stands there and stares, frozen in place.

 

Logan screams muffled by Nemo's mouth on his and struggles to get free. Then he suddenly melts into the kiss and embraces it. Nemo's hands travel Logan's body, keeping him pinned between himself and the wall. He moans. Virgil cries. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Logan rubs Nemo's wings and moans. Nemo rocks into him and closes his eyes.

 

_He screams as he's tied, immobilized. "STOOOP!" He begs. Malice just laughs and tosses him in the cell, locking it and walking away. Nemo cries, unable to do anything but feel lust and guilt at odds inside him._

 

Logan bites Nemo's neck and grabs his crotch. Nemo moans loudly and bucks into Logan. He unbuttons Logan’s shirt and rubs his hands over Logan's skin. "STOP! FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE! PATTON IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS HEART ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK IT EVEN MORE!?" Virgil tries to pull him away but can't.

 

Logan moans his lustful eyes look straight at Nemo. "Miss me?" He smirks

 

Nemo purrs and kisses him deeply, nibbling his tongue. He works on Logan's pants and pulls them down. He goes for his own pants when Virgil tackles him down. Nemo hisses and thrusts Roman's sword through him. Virgil shudders and looks between Nemo and Logan with a look of disbelief. "No..." Nico sobs loudly.

 

Logan kneels down to him. "VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil falls over and dies. Nemo yanks Logan back up. "You love _me_ ," he growls and grabs Logan's member.

 

Logan screams "Wake up wake up!"

 

Nemo shoves Logan back against the wall, kissing him roughly. His hand's grip Logan's as he grinds on him. _'Wake?'_ he thinks. He suddenly pulls away and it now feels like he's watching a movie. Nico is crying over Roman, Virgil and Terra's blood mixes together on the ground, Logan is shivering and crying. And Sham... Nemo looks over and sees Sham curled up near the stairs. He goes over and grabs his wrist.

 

Nemo sinks out with Sham to a room. He locks it and holds Sham tightly until he has him tied, hanging from the ceiling from his wrists. Sham squirms and struggles. Nemo pulls out a throwing knife and does a twirl before grabbing Sham's jaw and holding it up so Sham can't bite him. He traces Sham's collar bone with the knife as Sham screams. Nemo just laughs and continues on his masterpiece.  
  
...  
  
Nemo wakes, holding Sham close to him, the smell of blood strong in the air. He looks confusedly over Sham until he sees bruises along his neck and shoulders. He pales and shoots up, picking up Sham. His bare chest shows cuts, most barely beginning to scab. He cries and holds him gently, petting his hair. "I'm sorry... Sham, I'm so sorry... My son... No..." he wails.   
  
...  
  
Virgil jolts awake next to Logan, eyes wide. He breathes deeply and tries to figure out if that was his dream or not. He quickly figures out it's the later based on Patton's cries from down the hall for Nemo to wake. He shakes Logan. "Wake up."

 

Logan groans "What?"

 

“Get up. Now. Nemo’s having a nightmare.” Virgil slides off the bed.

 

Logan shoots up. "I'm up." Virgil runs out Logan’s door and follows Patton’s voice to Patton’s room.

 

"Nemo wake up! Please your dreaming." Patton sobs. Nemo sobs in his sleep, muttering names they can’t make out. Virgil goes over and takes Nemo’s hand. Patton looks at Virgil his eyes begging him to do something. Logan runs in. Virgil looks at Logan.

 

Terra runs in and puts his hand on Nemo's head. " **Wake up.** "

 

Nemo shakes violently. “Ssshaaam!” He wails. Terra jumps into his dream. Nemo is rocking Sham in his arms, crying loudly. “MY SON! I’M SORRY!!!”

 

Terra goes over to him. "Dad! Dad your dreaming wake up."

 

Nemo looks up at him and screams, backing away with Sham. “I KILLED YOU!”

 

"Dad It's me it's the real Terra your dreaming."

 

Nemo sobs heartbrokenly and lay Sham down. “I CAN’T WAKE UUUP!”

 

Terra goes over to him. "I'm going to wake you." He puts his hands on his shoulder. Nemo jolts awake and looks around, breathing quickly. He doesn’t register Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Terra around him. Terra looks him in the eye. "Shh, Dad you're awake." Nemo shakes and takes half breaths. His eyes never stop moving, looking at each of them but unable to process who they are. Terra rubs his arm. "Dad breath with me."

 

Nemo flinches under Terra’s touch and pulls his arm away. Terra backs up. "Sorry" Nemo curls his wings around himself and rocks himself, shaking.

 

Logan waves Patton over. Patton leaves the bed. "Just wait." Nemo takes a deep breath before he starts crying again. Virgil stands next to Logan, watching Nemo carefully. Patton holds himself and tries to stay quiet. Nemo looks up at Logan and his eyes widen. He covers his mouth and backs up, running into the wall. He falls off the bed and looks around for a safe place, but he can’t think.

 

Terra looks at Logan. He thinks "God he hurt all of us."

 

Nemo looks between Virgil, Logan, and Patton. “What do you mean? What happened?” Virgil asks.

 

"Malice" he rubs his face.

 

Virgil looks at him. “I thought Logan removed those memories?”

 

"I did this shouldn't be possible." Logan thinks.

 

“What happened exactly?” Virgil asks.

 

"You don't want to know."

 

“We need to know if we’re going to help him,” Virgil argues. Nemo whimpers and claws his skin, leaving marks from his nails.

 

"First you got processed by Malice and started kissing him while Logan and Dad watches. Then when that was done Virgil accused him of sleeping with Logan and Logan and Dad accused him of cheating on Dad. Then Dad shattered like glass. Then Malice took control of Nemo and he started going after Sham. I tried to stop him, but he killed me. Then Nico tried to stop him but then he started kissing Nico. So Roman tried to stop him but Nemo killed him. He then went to Logan and started kissing him. At first, Logan fought it but then he accepted it and actually started kissing back. Virgil got upset and tried to stop him but then Nemo just killed him and continued to go at Logan until he thinks he wakes up with Sham bruised and cut in his arms and I think he's dead I'm not sure. I was able to wake up by then and came here to wake him up." Terra finishes. Logan covers his mouth in horror. Patton covers his face and shakes.

 

Virgil looks at Nemo sadly. “Anxiety dream... Parts of facts and what he fears are grown and morphed into reality...”

 

Logan takes a deep breath and looks at Nemo. "He's clawing at himself." Nemo breathes quickly and whines, holding his arm tightly.

 

"I don't know what to do." Terra frowns "I'm scared, he's scared." Nemo looks around for something but can’t find it. He sinks out.

 

"Where he go?" Patton looks upset, scared and lost as to what to do.

 

“I don’t know. I have a guess though... Logan?” Virgil heads towards the door.

 

Logan looks at Patton. "Go back to bed. Virgil and I will handle this." Patton frowns. "Please?" Patton sighs and crawls into bed. Logan looks at Terra. "You too, good job." Terra nods and crawls into bed with Patton. Patton holds him close and Terra rubs his back. Logan leaves with Virgil.

 

They go down to Nemo’s room. Nemo is on his floor holding one of his throwing knives with a shaky hand. _‘No...’_ Virgil thinks and kneels down, slowly approaching him. Logan stands back. He doesn't believe he's the best person for Nemo right now.

 

“Hey, Nemo...” Virgil calls gently. Nemo looks at him with scared tear-filled eyes. Virgil slowly reaches out to him. Nemo holds the knife tighter. 

 

“Hurt you...”

 

“No, you didn’t. It was just a dream. A really, really bad dream...” Nemo whimpers and raises the knife to his neck. “Nemo... don’t do this...” Virgil feels himself tensing. _‘No. Not now. That won’t help._ ’ Logan holds his breath.

 

“I’m- sorry-“ Nemo chokes out. He tenses his arm, but Virgil is already there, pulling the knife away and pinning Nemo down. Nemo cries and hides against Virgil who holds him close, eyes glowing.

 

Logan exhales. "You got him?" Virgil nods and keeps his arms tightly around Nemo. 

 

“H-Hurt- y-you... P-Pat- Lo I-“ Nemo shakes. “I- I- t-tortured m-my son... I hurt m-my s-son...”

 

Logan slowly approaches. "It was a dream that didn't happen. We're all fine no one is hurt." Logan's eyes start to glow. Nemo sniffles. Logan puts a hand on his head. "It was a dream, you would never do that." Logical thinking floods him making him see it wasn't real, calming his fear. Nemo breathes easier and relaxes against Virgil and Logan. Logan relaxes and pets his hair.

 

Nemo holds onto them. Virgil pets his lower wings, eyes starting to lose their glow. “Vamp or bat?”

 

"Vamp I'm going to need you in the morning. Suck Terra he's got plenty of fear in him. Go lock yourself in the room I'll get Nemo to bed and come get you after the giggle phase is over." Virgil nods and stands up before sinking out.

 

Logan holds Nemo. "You ok?" Nemo whimpers. "Dumb question." Logan sighs and massages his head.

 

“I hate myself...”

 

"You would never do any of that stuff. It wasn't even you, it was Malice."

 

Nemo shakes. “What if- what if he can? He’s not dead. And he’s in the subscape. With Depression. And- And-“

 

"Shhh, he can't do anything. I promise."

 

“You don’t know that...”

 

"He has no room. He's no longer apart of Thomas."

 

“Depression doesn’t either...”

 

"Depression isn't a side."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and curls up in Logan’s lap. “H-Hurt Sham...”

 

"No, you didn't. Sham is sleeping peacefully." Nemo breathes but can’t seem to get oxygen to his lungs. He grips around weak and frantically. "Nemo?" Nemo opens his mouth, trying to breathe. "Fuck not again." Nemo grips Logan’s shirt, pain painting his face. Logan summons and oxygen mask and puts it on him. Nemo holds it on his face desperately. His eyes slide closed and he goes limp against Logan, head rolling to the side and arms falling. His chest soon rises and falls evenly. Logan holds the mask to him and holds him. After a moment, Nemo comes back. He slowly opens his eyes but can’t see anything. His head buzzes and his ears ring. Logan takes the mask off. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo blinks. He hears a voice. He blinks again and looks up at Logan. “Lo...”

 

"I'm right here." He holds his hand. Nemo barely able to reaches a hand for the oxygen mask. Logan puts it on him.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. “Water...” he says, muffled under the mask. Logan summons his water bottle. He takes the mask off and helps him drink. Nemo sips at it a moment before pausing and pulling away. Logan puts the mask on. Nemo lays his head on Logan and closes his eyes, holding onto his shirt. Logan massages his head. Nemo cries quietly. Logan squeezes him. “I- love you...” Nemo says, scared.

 

"I platonically love you too." He rubs his back.

 

Nemo sighs. “I’m a child.”

 

"Why you say that?"

 

“So clingy... always afraid of losing everyone...”

 

"That doesn't make you a child. You're just scared. You can be scared of that at any age."

 

Nemo grips Logan. “Then why is Terra still 12?”

 

"...I don't know." Logan thinks _'Fears grow with people so he should be growing to be able to handle adult fears...'_

 

Nemo wraps his wings around Logan and relaxes. “I’m gonna sleep now...”

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Stay?”

 

"I need to release Virgil, so he doesn't turn into a bat."

 

“Me?”

 

"No Terra, you have been through enough tonight. I'll come back I promise."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay...” Logan gets up and sinks out. He rises in outside the room and looks at Virgil. Virgil watches him intently.

 

Logan nods "I'm going to let you out. Terra is in Patton's room. He's really scared." Logan opens the door. Virgil steps forward and licks his fangs, eyes trained on Logan. Logan sighs "I'll be in Patton's room." He sinks out. Virgil growls lowly and sinks out as well. He rises up and looks over to Terra. Terra is curl up on the bed crying a little. Logan frowns but stays back. Virgil slowly approaches and crawls onto the bed. Terra whimpers Virgil pulls him away from Patton and leans down, licking Terra’s neck before biting.

Terra opens his eyes and screams. Patton jumps and looks over at them. Logan goes over and holds Patton. "Vampire stage just let it happen." Virgil hums and sucks, closing his eyes and holding Terra tight.

 

Terra cries "I'm scared please stop." Virgil keeps going, growling on his skin.

 

Patton holds his hand. "It will be over soon."

 

"I didn't consent to this. Please, I don't want to do this." Virgil sucks harshly a moment before pulling away and licking the bite. He lays down on top of Terra and sighs, closing his eyes. Terra continues to cry. "Get him off me." Logan picks him up. Terra moves closer to Patton. Patton holds him. 

 

"Patton make sure he gets the blood bag." Patton nods. Virgil slumps in Logan’s arms and purrs. Logan takes Virgil into his room and lays him on his bed. Virgil hums and curls up, holding onto Logan’s tie. Logan takes his tie off and backs up. Virgil sighs contently and holds the tie close, drifting into a deep sleep. Logan heads back to Nemo's room. "Virgil has been taken care of." Nemo isn’t on the bed. "Nemo?" Logan looks around, but he doesn’t see him anywhere. Logan looks at the trap door and jumps in.

 

He crawls out from under the shack and stands. He looks around and sees Nemo sitting near the water, wings limp, head hanging forward."Nemo?" He slowly approaches.

 

Nemo doesn’t respond. He sees a knife in his hand, a faint trail of blood mixing with the water from his arm. “I’m sorry...” he whispers.

 

Logan runs over to him. "Nemo!" He looks him over.

 

Nemo remains pliable under Logan’s hands. He’s okay except for a few marks on his arm. “Stupid seagulls,” Nemo mumbles and points to a couple of seagulls standing close. “Kept stopping me.” He sighs. “Two months clean... gone.”

 

Logan takes a deep breath and summons his med kit. "Let's get you clean up." Nemo looks down in shame and lets Logan work on his arm.

 

“I still want to die...” he mumbles. “I know it was a dream, but emotions aren’t logical. I still feel guilty and hate myself even though I know it wasn’t real...”

 

Logan washes the wound and wraps it. "Nemo please we can work through this."

 

“I know... I know I just can’t believe...” Logan hugs him. Nemo leans on him. “I’m sorry I failed you...”

 

Logan shakes his head. "You took a miss-step, but we'll help you." Nemo sighs. The ocean breeze plays with his feathers as it blows past. A thick fog surrounds them. "I want to try putting you on anxiety medication."

 

“Okay...”

 

Logan nods "I also want to try getting rid of Malice all together."

 

“No.”

 

"Nemo-"

 

“If you completely remove him, you’ll lose me.”

 

"Nemo, I took away your torture and you still had a dream about him. Did it not work?"

 

“I had a dream about _being_ him. Different than being _under_ him. What I was having before were flashbacks. This was different. This was a dream. All of it. It played off the things I’ve been afraid of recently. It’s not real. It’s just my mind trying to tell me I need to stop stuffing it down.” Nemo sighs.

 

Logan nods "Then what do you want to do? That is not killing yourself."

 

“Drown. But then I just turn into a merman and break everyone’s hearts... like Patton...” he shakes his head. “There’s the next song. Heartbreaker.” He says sarcastically.

 

Logan frowns "You’re not breaking our hearts and if this was anyone else you would do anything to keep them alive."

 

Nemo rubs his cheek on Logan and shakes his head. “Why? So, they can suffer?”

 

Logan holds his hand. "Because you want to help them. You believe that there is always a better option and you won't stop until you find it."

 

Nemo slides down to lay his head in Logan’s lap. _‘Taking. Always taking. And run. The run and go.’_ Nemo shoots up and goes running. Logan sighs and stays put. He knows better than to chase. He just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid.

 

“Don't wanna call you in the nighttime!  
Don't wanna give you all my pieces!  
Don't wanna hand you all my trouble!  
Don't wanna give you all my demons!”

 

Nemo runs down the beach and spreads his wings. “YOULL HAVE TO WATCH ME STRUGGLE! FROM SEVERAL ROOMS AWAAYYY! BUT TONIGHT- I NEED YOU TO STAYYYY!” He takes off into the air. _‘Would you look at that. I’m Insanity.’_ He does a loop and flies full speed towards the cliff, planning on running into it.

 

A strong gust of wind picks up in the opposite direction, slowing Nemo and pushing him gently over the cliff. Nemo screams in frustration and tries again, but again the wind prevents him from accomplishing his task. He dives for the beach, but the wind makes him land gently. He collapses and cries. Logan gets up and goes over to him. Nemo reaches out for him. “IM SORRY!” He wails. Logan holds him. “SLEEP! PLEASE! I CAN'T-“

 

Logan pets his wings. "I don't have the power to make you sleep."

 

“Meds. Please.” Nemo sniffles and relaxes under Logan’s touch.

 

Logan summons the bottle. "Here." he gives him two pills.

 

Nemo takes them and leans against Logan. “Why do you put up with me?”

 

"Because I care, we are family and you would do the same for me. You did do the same for me."

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it for me... why do you think I’m worth it?” Nemo mumbles.

 

Logan sighs and continues to pet his wings. "I don't know, you just are. I don't need a reason to care." Nemo wants to argue, but he can’t help his eyes sliding closed. He doesn’t realize he starts purring quietly. Logan massages his head and leans his head into his lap.

 

Nemo relaxes more. “I wanna be a cat...” he mumbles.

 

Logan chuckles "Sleep and dream about being a cat." Nemo hums and drifts off. Logan continues to massage him until he's sure Nemo is in deep sleep before falling asleep himself.


	10. The Fish That Hides As A Snake

Nemo shivers in his sleep. He wakes and finds he and Logan are laying on the beach in his domain. Logan is peaceful asleep with Nemo on top of him. Nemo looks around then down at his bandaged arm. He looks down at Logan and sighs, laying back down. “Thank you...” Logan hums and stays asleep. Nemo wraps his wings over him. He feels uneasy being the only one awake. He doesn’t trust himself. He rubs his cheek on Logan’s before he stops. _‘Why am I like this? What do I want? What is too far?’_ He bites his lip before snapping his fingers and turning into a yellow and white ball python. He slithers up and curls loosely around Logan’s neck, relaxing.

 

Logan later wakes up he feels something on his shoulders. He looks to see a yellow snake and panics throwing it off him and backing away. _'No, he's back, he's back'_ Nemo blinks in confusion at the disturbance and coils up protectively around himself. He looks up at Logan in confusion. Logan looks at him with fear. "Please leave me alone."

 

Nemo tilts his head. He turns back. “Logan?”

 

Logan gasps and sighs in relief. "Oh god, it’s just you."

 

“What?” Nemo frowns then the realization hits him. His eyes widen and he covers his mouth. “Oh- oh shit. I’m so sorry!” He starts backing away.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Nemo it's ok, you just gave me a scared. I'm fine."

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Logan nods "Yeah can't lie here remember." Logan stands up. "Sorry I freaked out."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I’m sorry I turned into a snake...”

 

Logan walks up to him. "Why did you?"

 

“I just... I don’t know.” Nemo looks down and plays with the sand.

 

Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "No harm was done so let's drop it ok?" Nemo goes to open his mouth but closes it and nods. "Come on we both need showers and some food. Let's head back." He gives him a smile. Nemo goes to open his mouth again but closes it and just stands. "You ok? Do you need some alone time?" Nemo quickly shakes his head. Logan takes his hand. "Ok let's go then." He sinks out with him to Nemo's room.

 

Nemo stays close to Logan and keeps his head low. _‘Childish.’_

 

Logan gives him a hug. "I'm going to take your throwing knife. For safety reasons."

 

“Okay.”

 

Logan gives him a squeeze before letting go. He picks up the knife. "Go jump into the shower and I'll see you down for breakfast. Unless you want me to stay here with you?"

 

“Stay.” Nemo stays close to him, not wanting to leave his side. He whimpers. “What if I’m a different color?”

 

"What do you mean?" Logan rubs his back.

 

“A snake.”

 

"Oh... a different color will help and also the knowledge that's it's you and not...him."

 

“I can’t hurt myself as a snake- unless I eat my own tail. And I can stay close to you...” he bites his tongue. _‘Childish. Childish, clingy, leech.’_

 

"Ok if that will help, I'm fine with it," Logan assures he pets his head. Nemo relaxes and rests his head against him. He snaps his fingers and turns into a white ball python around Logan’s arm. Logan pets his head. Nemo relaxes and nuzzles his hand, flicking his tongue. Logan smirks "Better?" Nemo nods and slithers up to rest on Logan’s shoulders, laying his head on top of Logan’s hair. Logan snaps the knives away. "I'll get started on breakfast." He heads out.  
  
...

Nico wakes up next to Roman. She goes to kiss his cheek before she freezes. Roman has a few bruises over his cheek and shoulders, probably other areas as well if Nico had to guess. She sits up and looks him over. His ankle is dark and swollen. She lifts up his shirt and finds his side bruised as well, probably a broken rib. She covers her mouth. “What happened...?” She brushes Roman’s bangs back and slides off the bed, going downstairs for ice. She sees Logan in the kitchen, a white python around his shoulders. “Logan?”

 

Logan turns around. He sees her eyeing the snake. "Oh, it's Nemo don't worry, you need something? You look distressed."

 

“Ice. Roman has a bruised ego and it looks like a broken ankle and rib. What happened last night?” Nemo looks ashamed and hides his head in Logan’s hair.

 

Logan slaps his head. "Terra I should know this would happen. It's not a bruised ego. Thomas has a Nightmare. It's Roman's job to fight nightmares." Logan heads upstairs. Nico grabs the ice then follows.

 

Logan enters his room. "Nemo, can you help me with Roman? I could use the extra doctor hands."

 

Nemo hesitates before turning back. _‘Just keep busy. You’ll be okay.’_

 

Logan grabs his supplies and sighs. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." He heads out.

 

Nemo watches him leave and bites his lip. He follows him to Roman’s room and looks at Roman and can’t help but feel like he caused this. Nico comes in and lays the ice on Roman’s ankle. She glances at Nemo. “You okay?” Nemo nods. Nico frowns. “You sure?”

 

Nemo nods again and signs. _‘Don’t want to talk.’_ Nico nods. Roman wakes up and starts screaming in pain. Logan jumps and grabs a needle.

 

"Nico hold him down."

 

Nico holds his arm still for Logan. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay, love. We’re going to help.”

 

Logan sticks the needle in. Roman quickly falls unconscious. Logan sighs "Nico you do the rib I'll do the ankle."

 

“What do you want me to do?” Nemo stays out of the way.

 

Logan hands her bandages. "Wrap his chest." Nico nods and gets to work. Logan looks at Nemo. "Can you set up the IV?" Nemo nods and gets to work. Logan works on his ankle. Nico glances at Nemo worriedly and looks at Logan with a questioning gaze. _'Nemo had a really bad Nightmare don't question him on it he's still shaken.'_

 

Nico nods then frown and glances at Nemo’s arm. She looks back at Logan. _‘Why’s his arm bandaged?’_

_'Cut himself again don't focus on it.'_

_‘O-oh. Okay.’_ Nico finishes wrapping Roman’s chest.

 

Logan finishes his ankle. "Ok, that should do it. He should stay in bed for the day."

 

“Okay,” Nico says. Nemo finishes inserting the needle into Roman’s arm and starting the IV.

 

"Nico you stay with him?"

 

“Of course.” Nico pulls up a chair.

 

"Nemo let's go." Logan heads out. Nemo jogs to catch up. He takes Logan’s hand and turns into a white python again, quickly slithering up to his shoulders and hiding his face under his thick noodle body. Logan pets him.

 

Nemo relaxes a bit. _‘I’m sorry.’_

_'It’s not your fault.'_

_‘I should have been there. I’m Truth. I should have been helping Thomas out of his nightmare... but instead-‘_

_'That is not your job. You cannot dream jump. Roman knows the danger of fighting Nightmares.'_

_‘Still...’_

_'Still nothing. Not your job, not your responsibility.'_

_‘I made it worse...’_

_'Stop. Nightmares are caused by Terra.'_

 

_‘My nightmare scared Terra into giving Thomas a nightmare.’_

 

Logan sighs _'Yes it did but you didn't ask to have a nightmare.'_ _Nemo stays silent._ Logan continues to pet him. _'Don't hold on to this guilt.'_

_‘I can’t...’_ Logan continues to make breakfast. Sham stumbles down the stairs. He heads straight for the coffee. He glances at the snake around Logan’s shoulders with a tilted head. Nemo slowly backs his head till it’s hidden by his body.

 

"Morning Sham."

 

“Goodnight,” Sham mumbles and goes back to making his coffee, swaying slightly.

 

Logan looks at him. "Are you ok?"

 

“It was a great night.”

 

"It was a bad night for everyone."

 

Sham nods. “What are nightmares made of?” Sham sips his coffee.

 

"Fears."

 

“And?”

 

Logan thinks "lies? I don't know, nightmares aren't my specialty." Sham nods.

 

 _'And what's the opposite of lies?'_ Logan hears Nemo think.

 

_'Nemo don't do this to yourself. We can do this all day. What helps truth? Logic I should have help Roman using logical thinking. Oh, wait I can't because I have no effect on dreams. There was nothing you could do. The best you could have done was watched Roman get his ass kicked which wouldn't help. You can't talk to Roman while he dreams jumps. Trust me I've tried.'_

 

Nemo stays silent. Sham eyes the snake. "One of Nemo's?"

 

"No, it is Nemo." Sham raises a brow. Nemo hides his face more. Logan pets him. Terra comes down the stairs looking grumpy. He tries to go for the coffee pot, but Logan pulls him back. "Terra we have been over this your-"

 

"Too fucking young for coffee I get it." Terra pulls his arm back and glares at Logan.

 

"Terra please I get your tired."

 

"Yeah I am but I can't sleep because of you."

 

"You had the most fear-"

 

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up."

 

 _‘What?’_ Nemo asks.

 

Logan ignores him. "Terra calm down."

 

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have the right to be pissed. Fuck this I'll be in my room." Terra storms upstairs.

 

Nemo turns back and falls to the ground less than gracefully. “What happened!?”

 

Logan sighs "He's upset that he got bitten by Virgil without consent."

 

Nemo stares for a moment. “WHAT!?” Sham jumps.

 

Logan jumps "Virgil went into flight and fight to keep you from killing yourself. So, he was going to need fear. I volunteered Terra because he had the most fear. I didn't get his permission though."

 

“You-“ Nemo cuts himself off and clamps his hand over his mouth. He starts pacing. Sham looks between them worriedly.

 

"I'm sorry it wasn't my best move."

 

“You think!?” Nemo stops short and growls.

 

"Nemo calm down please."

 

“NO! WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY!?” Sham takes a step back.

 

"I was stress and tired and needed to work fast before Virgil became a bat."

 

“I TOLD YOU TO USE ME!”

 

"You were too unstable. He could have had a heart attack."

 

“Then why not you!? Or someone who gave consent!”

 

"Everyone else was sleep, he can't bite Patton, you needed me and if he didn't bite Terra, he would have needed more people. Terra was the best option."

 

Nemo slams his fist on the counter. “He didn’t. Give. Consent.” He says lowly, glaring at Logan.

 

"And I'm sorry that was wrong of me."

 

“FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID LOGIC!” Nemo screams and storms upstairs. Sham looks terrified. Logan leans against the counter and sighs.

 

"Good morning indeed." He shakes his head.

 

Nemo enters his room and slams his door closed. The reality of what he just said hits him and his heart flutters, skipping multiple beats. He clutches his shirt in pain and tries to breathe but falls to his knees. He starts crying. “S-sorry... s-sorry...” the moment passes and he’s able to take a deep breath. He focuses on his breathing for a moment before he starts sobbing and pulls out his phone. He texts Logan. ‘I’m so sorry I don’t know why I said that.’ He thinks about his dream for a brief moment but shakes those thoughts away. _‘No. Logan said he’s gone.’_ He thinks.

 

'Do you want me to come up?'

 

Nemo grips his phone tightly and rocks himself. _‘No. You’ll hurt him again. I’m scared. Stop being a child. HELP ME!!!’_ He doesn’t respond to Logan’s text.

 

Logan waits then frowns when it looks like he won't get a text back. "Sham finish breakfast please." Logan goes upstairs and knocks on Nemo's door. "Nemo?" No response. Logan opens the door. Nemo is rocking himself on the floor, shuddering. Logan kneels down. "Nemo, can I touch you?'

 

“N-No. H-hurt-t y-you.”

 

"You won't hurt me. I get into arguments all the time. Roman has actually used those exact words. I'm not mad or upset with you."

 

“Y-you just helped me, and I repay you with that.”

 

"You have the right to be upset. Consent is very important, and I failed to get it from Terra. I was in the wrong."

 

Nemo bites his lip to hold back a sob. “Who- who am I-I?” His voice cracks.

 

"Your Nemo, you’re my best friend and you have every right to be upset with me right now. Nothing is wrong with how you feel right now."

 

Nemo trembles. “And who was that?”

 

"When?"

 

“I slammed my fist on the counter. I was about ready to punch you. I said _that_. That- That’s not m-me... that’s not who I am...”

 

"You were upset and angry, that was still you and you didn't hurt me because you would never hurt me on purpose." Nemo takes a shaky breath and crawls towards Logan. Logan holds him and pets his wings.

 

Nemo breathes shallowly and lays his head down. “I’m sorry...”

 

"I forgive you."

 

Nemo holds onto Logan and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry...”

 

"I know you are. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong." Logan continues to pet him.

 

“What about what I will...?”

 

"Will what?"

 

“Will do.”

 

"You will not hurt us. You're scared of hurting us. So, I know you won't." Nemo shakes his head. Logan holds him. "Why do you think your turning into Malice? What's your evidence that you would do any of the things that he did?"

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. “What just happened downstairs?”

 

"You yelled and slam your hand on the counter. We have all done that at some point. Roman once threw a book at my head and you know what Patton has done."

 

Nemo bites his lip. “The last month or so...” he shakes his head. “Anger. Just- anger. Usually at myself...” he plays with the edge of the bandage around his arm.

 

"You are hurting yourself and not just physically. You can't or won't let go of the past. Patton spent years holding onto guilt and self-hatred so did Nico. You need to let go of what happened. Learn from it then let go." Nemo sighs. Logan squeezes him.

 

Nemo rests his head against him. He bites his lip. “Truth be told, I wanted to be a snake because I’m tired of being human and having to deal with... this.” He gestures to himself and closes his eyes.

 

"For the time being, you can be a snake if you want."

 

Nemo grips Logan tightly for a moment, almost in fear, before he snaps his fingers and turns into a white python again, slithering up to Logan’s shoulders. _‘Please don’t tell anyone who doesn’t know that it’s me...’_

 

_‘Ok, Sham and Nico know. I told Nico not to bring it up, so she won't bother you.'_

_‘Okay.’_ Logan pets him. Nemo relaxes a bit. He rubs his head on Logan’s cheek. _‘Thank you.’_

 

_'No problem. We can stay up here for a minute. I can put on music.'_

_‘It’s okay... can you make sure Sham’s okay?’_

 

Logan stands up. "Ok." He heads back downstairs. "Thank you for helping with breakfast." Sham nods and turns the stove off. Virgil is sitting at the table playing with his fork with a remorseful look. _'Don't tell anyone that this is Nemo.'_ Logan mind speaks to Sham. Sham nods.

 

Virgil looks up from playing with his fork and tilts his head at the snake. “How many snake dreams is Thomas having?”

 

Logan shrugs "I don't know but this one seems to like me, so I've just been carrying him around." 

 

Virgil nods then look down. “Why didn’t we ask Terra...” he mumbles to himself.

 

Logan sighs "That is on me. I should have asked, but I didn't. I take full blame on that one." Virgil sighs. Logan sits down and rubs his back. "Look on the bright side. You stop Nemo." 

 

“Yeah...” Logan feels Nemo curl up tighter. Logan pets Nemo. Nemo slithers around a moment before settling down. Virgil looks up at the snake and pets it as well.

 

"How did you sleep?" Logan asks Virgil.

 

“Pretty good.”

 

Logan smiles "That's good." Virgil kisses his cheek.

 

Logan hums he looks at Sham. "You ok?"

 

Sham gives a thumbs up and brings plates over for each of them. “What about Nemo?”

 

"Nemo is still upset, he went for a swim." Patton comes down the stairs. Nemo hides his face under his body. Virgil nods and starts eating. Sham glances at the snake but starts eating as well.

 

"Have you seen Terra? He wasn't with me when I woke up." 

 

"He was down here a few minutes ago. He's not feeling that great so he's staying in his room." Logan asks 

 

Patton frowns "Oh... and Nemo?"

 

"Swimming." Patton nods and sits down. 

 

Virgil eats silently. George comes downstairs and yawns. He rubs his eyes. “Papa?”

 

Logan picks him up. "Yes, George?"

 

George hugs him and giggles. He pets the snake. “Papa has aaa snek!”

 

Logan smirks "Yes I do, found him this morning." George giggles. Nemo nuzzles George’s hand. 

 

“Have you talked to Nemo about it?” Virgil asks.

 

"About what?"

 

“The snake.” Sham lays his head on the table and rubs his temples.

 

"Yes, before he left. He seems very attached to me so, for now, I'm watching him." 

 

Virgil nods then tilt his head. “You were okay with it?”

 

"He's not yellow and he doesn't talk to me so that helps." Logan pets Nemo. "I'm fine with this." Virgil nods. George cups Nemo’s head and bleps. Nemo bleps back and George squeals and giggles.

 

"Where are Roman and Nico?" Patton asks. 

 

"Roman got hurt fighting Nightmares last night. Nico is watching him." 

 

“Oh...” Virgil says. 

 

Pete bounds downstairs. “Morning guys! Oh! Logan, when’d you get a snake?”

 

"This morning." 

 

Ori comes down and waves. She frowns at Sham. 'You ok?'

 

Sham gives a thumbs up. “Was a great night...”

 

Pete frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

Logan sighs "It was a long and stressful night." 

 

“What happened?” Pete grabs a plate and sits down.

 

"Nemo had a really bad nightmare." Patton answers. Ori frowns and sits down with a plate.

 

Nemo shifts around Logan’s shoulders and slithers down to his arms. He keeps doing loops. Virgil sits George down and gives him a plate. 

 

Pete frowns as well. “What kind of nightmare?”

 

“Anxiety dream. Not flashbacks, but it still spooked him pretty bad.” Virgil answers.

 

"He's worry he's going to hurt us. I assured him he won't." 

 

“Why would he be afraid of hurting us? Nemo’s never been one to do something like that.” Pete says.

 

"I don't know after breakfast I'm going to do some research. No one bother me."

 

Patton nods "I can watch Nemo." 

 

"You know he won't like that." 

 

"Right sorry I'm just worried, but" he takes a deep breath. "I won't chase him. I promise him I would back off." Nemo relaxes on Logan’s shoulders. Logan pets Nemo.

 

Nemo nuzzles his hand. _‘What do you mean by research?’_

 

_‘Looking into anxiety medication remember? I want to make sure I get you the right one.’_

 

_‘Okay.’_

 

'Where are Dad and Mom?' Ori ask

 

"Roman got hurt last night. Nico is watching him." Patton frowns 

 

Pete looks up and frowns. “Nightmare fighting?”

 

"Yeah" Patton sighs he picks up two plates. "I’ll go get them breakfast." he heads upstairs.

 

Pete frowns more but stays quiet. Sham looks at Ori. “Can you double check the paint on the guitar with me?” Ori nods and sinks out.

 

Logan finishes his plate. "Ok, I'll be off." Logan kisses Virgil’s head. Virgil smiles and nods. Sham sinks out as well. Pete starts cleaning up. Logan heads upstairs and into his room.

...

Roman groans awake. Nico brushes his bangs back. “Hello, love.” She smiles softly at him.

 

"Hey..." he looks around. 

 

“How do you feel?”

 

"Fuzzy and numb." He sees the IV and nods "Ok that explains it." 

 

Nico nods. “Yeah... you broke your ankle and rib.”

 

"Oh yeah, I remember that." 

 

Nico lays down and pets his hair. “What happened?”

 

Thomas had the worst nightmare. I tried my best, but I failed." He frowns

 

Nico continues to pet him. “That’s all anyone can do is their best.”

 

"I know, what happened? Is Terra ok?"

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him.”

 

Roman nods "Ahh" he rubs his head that quickly bruises. 

 

Nico frowns deeper. “Bruised ego?”

 

Roman sighs "Y-yeah ow."

 

“Shh... stop moving. You did everything you could. It was just a really bad night for everyone...”

 

"What happened?"

 

“Apparently Nemo had a really bad nightmare too. I don’t think he’s left Logan’s side since. He turned into a snake and Logan’s been carrying him around.”

 

Roman nods "I see..." 

 

“I heard Nemo screaming at Logan downstairs a while ago... I think something about consent...” Nico frowns.

 

"Consent? That...is concerning." 

 

“Yeah... I’m not going to assume anything but...”

 

"There is no way Logan would do anything sexual. Nemo wouldn't either." 

 

“Yeah.” There is a knock at the door. Nico looks up. “Come in.”

 

Patton comes in with two plates. "Hey..." 

 

“Hey.” Nico smiles at him and takes the plates. “Thank you.”

 

"No problem how you feeling Roman?"

 

"I'm alright Padre." 

 

“How’s Nemo?” Nico asks.

 

"I haven't seen him. Logan says he went for a swim." 

 

Nico frowns but nods. “Is Logan okay?”

 

"He seems fine. Has a new pet snake." 

 

Nico goes to open her mouth then thinks better of it. _‘Why would Logan tell them it’s just a normal snake?’_ “Oh yeah. I saw it when he came to help Roman. Why do they keep appearing though?”

 

Patton shrugs "I don't know any way I'm going to go on a run." 

 

Roman nods "Ok Patton." 

 

“Thank you again.” Nico smiles and picks up Roman’s plate.

 

Patton smiles and leaves. Roman looks at Nico. "Logan is lying." 

 

“I’m aware. I don’t know why so I’m staying out of it.”

 

Roman nods "Ok." he lays his head down. Nico offers a spoonful of food to him. Roman opens his mouth.

 

Nico smirks and puts the spoon in before pulling it away and getting another scoop. “Have you noticed anything off with Terra lately?” 

 

"He's a lot grumpier than normal. Probably about his birthday it will pass." Nico nods and gives Roman another spoon. Roman takes it. "I love you." 

 

“I love you too my beautiful, strong, handsome, noble Principe.” Nico smiles softly. Roman smiles and some of his bruises go away. Nico gently kisses his hand. “I love you so much. You’re so wonderful to me and the girls.”

 

"I do my best." He smiles

 

Nico smiles and gives him another spoonful. “You taught both of them so much. You helped Ori learn to paint and Pete on adventuring.”

 

"They are really talented."

 

“As are you.” Nico gestures around Roman’s room. “All these stories, artworks, ideas, hopes, and dreams.” She points to his heart. “Came from you.”

 

Roman smiles and relaxes "Thank you."

 

Nico kisses his head. “Of course, love.” Roman smiles and holds her hand. Nico continues feeding him until his plate is clean then picks up her own and eats.

...  
  
Sham goes to Patton’s door and knocks, his fingers covered in dried pink spray paint. Patton opens the door he's covered in sweat. "Hey kiddo, sorry just got back from my run." 

 

“Big problem. Can I- can we talk?”

 

"Of course, come in." Patton steps out of the way. Sham walks in and sits on Patton’s bed. Patton closes his door. "What's up?" He sits down.

 

Sham fidgets. “I... was hoping you would make this worse...” he sighs. “Guilt.”

 

Patton rubs his back. "The side or the feeling?"

 

“Neither.” Sham hesitates and lowers his head. “Lokoi. Pete.”

 

"You had a couple of bad relationships but nothing bad happened." 

 

Sham looks down. “I was too slow.”

 

"But you know better now. You don't need to rush into a relationship. Spend some time with Ori. Just hang out and see what happens. You don't need to go straight to a romantic relationship."

 

Sham nods. “She’s been dreadful to work with.” He smiles softly.

 

"Hangout, go do things. See if your chemistry works. If you think it doesn't no harm done. If it does talk to her and see if she wants to go to the next step."  Sham nods Patton smiles at him. "Have you talked to Terra? I'm a little worry about him." 

 

Sham shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to... He gave consent for Virgil to use him in Vampire phase and was completely fine with it this morning...”

 

"Yeah I know I woke up to him screaming and Virgil on him."  Sham frowns. "Let's get him some time to cool off then talk to him. Please?" Sham nods.


	11. Terrable Terror Coming Soon To A Theater Near You

Everyone is sitting down for lunch. Everyone is laughing and is having a good time. Then Terra comes down. He wears his boy clothes and looks at anyone as he enters the kitchen. Everyone goes silent with a few looks of worry and concern. Sham bites his lip. “Terra?”

 

"Hey?" He makes himself a plate.

 

“How are you?” Sham asks.

 

"The usual. Bye." He heads upstairs. Sham’s shoulders slump.

 

Patton sighs "He's getting worst. Now he's wearing his old clothes."

 

“There has to be something we can do?” Pete says.

 

"I don't even know what's wrong. He won't talk to anyone and you see what happens when we tried."

 

Nemo looks down and closes his eyes. He sighs. “Has anyone asked Evan?” He mumbles.

 

"I talked to him two weeks ago. Terra is jealous that he can't age. He believes that he doesn't grow. Which after looking at him these last two weeks I could say maybe he hasn't." Logan sighs.

 

Sham glares at him. “He hasn’t. He’s just having an easy time.”

 

"He's been aggressive and now he's gone into his old clothes. It's like he's trying to be..." Everyone looks at Logan hesitantly but questioning. "What was Terra like when he was in the dark side?" Logan looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil thinks. “Standoffish. Like everyone was. Tried to be tough so they’d leave him alone. Did whatever the older sides told him to do.”

 

Logan thinks "If you say your ugly. One day you will believe it. If Terra had spent so much time telling himself, he hasn't changed. He's going to believe it."

 

Roman nods "So you're saying we are seeing the return of the Terrable Terror?" 

 

Logan nods "I believe we are." 

 

Patton covers his face with his hands and leans forward. "Why now?"

 

"His birthday set him off. He probably thinks Halloween is mocking him which is why he's gotten worse as we get closer to it."

 

Sham frowns. “How do we stop him?”

 

"We need to talk to him, and he needs to listen. He's shutting us out." Logan thinks "You said he listened to the older dark sides?" He looks at Virgil.

 

“Y-yes... because they were scary...” Virgil says slowly. 

 

Nemo looks up. “We’re not using Malice or Greed to get him to listen.”

 

"Malice is dead and I wouldn't think of using Greed. He might listen to Virgil or Sham."

 

Patton looks at Logan. "What makes you think that?"

 

"He clearly was willing to talk to Sham for the minute he was down here and as for Virgil..."

 

"What?" 

 

"I think he would have threatened us by now, but he hasn't. My theory is because of Virgil. He knows what Virgil can do and that he's not going to him hurt us. Virgil is also the only one he hasn't gotten into an argument with. Terra is scared of Virgil."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “That... makes sense...”

 

“Wouldn’t that mean Nico too?” Nemo asks.

 

"Nico shows Terra nothing but kindness since they met. I don't think it will work the same." Roman says "Besides I do not like the idea of one of his parental figures threatening him."

 

"We are not threatening him at all!" Patton orders "He's just a kid."

 

“Not threatening, but it’s a matter of respect,” Virgil says. Nemo glares. Nico stays quiet. 

 

“I don’t... understand?” Pete looks around. 

 

“The dark side hierarchy is by who’s strongest. Or was.” Virgil says.

 

"If Terra has put himself into that mindset then Virgil might be the best to talk to." Logan assumes.

 

“Or... you’ll just do the exact same thing I did to Virgil,” Nemo growls.

 

"Nemo?" Patton rubs his back

 

“This isn’t the right way,” Nemo grumbles. 

 

“It’s the only way-"

 

“You don’t know that!” Nemo curs Virgil off.

 

"Ok Nemo, what do you think we should do?" Logan asked.

 

“Not that.” Logan sighs “Just wait it out. Let him figure out he doesn’t want to be like that.” Nemo argues.

 

"That is a risky play."

 

“Nemo, just-“

 

“WE ARE NOT USING POWER TO SCARE HIM INTO BEING WHAT WE WANT HIM TO BE!”

 

"Nemo calm down," Logan begs

 

"I'm with Nemo this isn't right. We are not fixing this by acting as the dark sides." Roman argues.

 

“YOU JUST WANT REVENGE FOR HIM GIVING YOU ALL THOSE NIGHTMARES-“ Nemo’s hand flies over his mouth and he glares at Sham.

 

Logan turns Nemo's face to look at him. "Nemo go walk and take a deep breath." Nemo glares at him. Logan's face softens _'Nemo please.'_ Nemo closes his eyes and looks down. Logan pets his head.

 

Nemo lowers his head. _‘Don’t do this...’_

 

Pete picks up George. “You want to go play?” George claps and nods. Pete winks at Virgil and sinks out.

 

 _'Fine we will wait it out.'_ Nemo sighs and gets up, walking upstairs. Sham relaxes his fist and Nemo’s hand drops to his side. "We are going to wait this out."

 

Virgil frowns. “You really sure that’s a good idea?”

 

"No, but I don't want to upset Nemo."

 

“It’s Nemo or Terra. Choose.” Virgil says.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "What?"

 

“Waiting it out is only going to allow Terra further down. If Nemo gets upset, he’ll get over it. We can’t afford to wait.” Sham covers his face. Only Patton notices his shoulders trembling.

 

Logan rubs his face. "I told him we would wait. If we do it now, he will think I lied to him and I can't lose that trust with him." Patton holds Sham and rubs his back.

 

“So, you tell him you had no say,” Virgil says. 

 

“How is that going to help?” Nico shakes her head. “Vote. In favor of having Virgil talk to Terra, raise your hand.” Nico raises her hand. Virgil raises his. Roman, Logan, and Ori keep their hand down. Patton thinks and sighs keeping his hand down. Sham bites his lip and raises his hand.

 

"3 against 4 we are not doing it." Logan states

 

Virgil sighs. “Fine.” He gets up and starts collecting the dishes.

 

Logan sighs "I'm sorry but Nemo is my bigger priority."

 

“Yup.” Virgil starts washing the dishes.

 

Logan frowns "Virgil don't be like this."

 

“No, it’s fine.” Sham gets up and sinks out, still hiding his tears. Logan deflates and heads upstairs.


	12. The Wet Nightmare

Logan is sleeping with Virgil. He nuzzles close to him and he bucks into Virgil. Virgil groans and blinks. “W-wha?” Logan holds him tight as he bucks him. Virgil whines. “Lo?” He glances behind him. Logan is asleep. Virgil pets his face and rolls over to face him. Logan nuzzles him and licks his face. Virgil shivers. “Lo...” he gently shakes him.

 

Logan moans "Oh Nemo." Virgil freezes. His heart crumbles. He blinks a few times, not believing what he just heard. Logan pets Virgil’s back.

 

 _‘Wings.’_ Virgil shoves Logan’s hands away and gets out of bed. Logan curls up. Virgil storms down to Patton’s room and throws the door open. He sees Patton and Nemo fast asleep on the bed and yanks the covers off of Nemo, dragging him off the bed. Nemo lands with a thud and groan. “Wake up!”

 

Patton groans and blinks "Virgil?"

 

Nemo blinks. “W-wha-“ Virgil slaps him. Nemo yelps and holds his cheek.

 

Patton shoots up. "Virgil!"

 

Virgil clenches his fists, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He doesn’t know whether to scream or slap him again. He yanks Nemo up and slams him against the wall. “ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!?”

 

Nemo blinks in confusion and horror. “What!? No!”

 

“LIAR!”

 

Patton jumps out of bed. "Virgil let him go."

 

Virgil drops him and Nemo stumbles. Virgil continues to glare at him. Nemo shakes. “Why would you think that?”

 

“HE’S HAVING A FUCKING WET DREAM ABOUT YOU!”

 

Patton blinks "... What? No, he wouldn't." Patton doesn't believe it.

 

“YOU CAN GO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!” Virgil screams. 

 

Nemo pales. “Virgil, we haven’t- we never-“ Virgil decks him.

 

Patton grabs Virgil. "Stop! Nemo hasn't done anything wrong."

 

“HE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! TWO WEEKS OF ACTING SO WEAK AND DEFENSELESS WAS ALL IT TOOK! THAT WAS THE WHOLE PLAN, WASNT IT!?” Nemo curls up.

 

"Virgil you're not thinking clearly. Nemo would never do that!"

 

Roman goes over to the door rubbing his eye. "What is with all the yelling?"

 

“ **REALLY!? HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN HIM THE LAST TWO WEEKS? DID YOU EVER WONDER WHY _LOGAN_  IS THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO GO AFTER HIM WHEN HE RUNS!?”** Nemo trembles and sinks out.

 

"Virgil? What's wrong?" 

 

Patton shakes his head. "No, they wouldn't, he wouldn't."

 

Virgil turns to Roman. **“Logan is dreaming of fucking Nemo.”**

 

Roman blinks "I... what?... why?..." He walks away.

...  
  
Nemo rises up in Logan’s room. He shakily walks towards the bed. Logan nuzzles a pillow. Nemo shakes him. “Logan. Wake up.” He forces his voice to remain steady. Logan groans “Logan please.” Logan blinks and tries to focus on Nemo, but he can't see in the dark or without his glasses. Nemo looks over and grabs Logan’s glasses, handing them to him. “Hey...”

 

Logan puts them on. "Nemo what are you doing here?" He looks around. "Where's Virgil?"

 

“Virgil’s pissed...” Nemo hangs his head. “You had a dream about me...” His shoulders shake.

 

Logan blinks then he remembers, and his eyes widen. "What the hell!?"

 

Nemo flinches and pulls away. “I’m gonna go...”

 

"Nemo it's not like that. I wouldn't...I would never" he looks scared.

 

“I- I know. I just-“

 

Logan grabs his hand. "Nemo please I-"

 

Roman opens the door. "Oh...wow." Logan freezes Nemo looks up at Roman then down, feeling his face heating up slightly.

 

Roman closes the door. Logan gasps and let's go of Nemo's hand. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

 

"Woah calm down I believe you." Roman turns the lights on. Nemo curls up and hides in his wings.

 

Logan rocks himself. "I don't know what's happening."

 

"Logan deep breaths." Logan sobs Nemo trembles, taking shallow breaths. He sinks out to his domain. They hear a door slam.

 

Logan cries Roman touches his arm. Logan shoves him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He sinks out. He rises in the relaxing room where he is put in a chest. He cries until he falls back to sleep.  
  
...

Nemo rises up in his domain. He shivers and falls on the sand, curling up. He doesn't know what to do or how to feel. Knowing Logan feels the same yet they both know they would never betray Patton and Virgil and yet- 

 

He slaps himself. He feels his thoughts drifting towards Logan again and he slaps himself again. He pants and his head hangs forward. He thinks of Patton. He remembers the dream. He remembers this morning. He breathes quickly. _'It's coming true. It's coming true.'_ he claws at himself until he draws blood. _'I'm acting. I don't have a problem. I was just trying to get close to Logan.'_ he can't breathe. He rubs his face on the sand before burying his head. His body shakes and starts convulsing. His head squeezes in on itself and his throat screams. A sneaker wave comes up and washes the sand away. Nemo screams in frustration and cries. He grabs a rock and aims for his head, but a seagull cries and knocks it out of his hand and takes it away. Nemo curls up and rocks himself.  
  
...

Patton paces his room the next morning. _'Logan would never...unless.'_ he sinks out and raises in the dark side. He knocks on Lue’s door.

 

Lue opens his door. He looks relieved. "Finally. Pa-"

 

"Do you know what's going on with Logan?"

 

"Yes. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know how to get to him."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Logan is ace. His mind doesn't want sex, but his body does. That manifests into vivid dreams so the body can balance itself. The dreams are usually with someone you care deeply about, aka Nemo. Now that doesn't mean they actually want to do it with that person, it just means they care deeply about them." Lue hesitates. "Nemo struggled a bit as well but I helped remind him that because he feared it happening, he's not in any way cheating on you. I assume Logan had the same reaction."

 

Patton paces "That doesn't make sense. The body doesn't need sex to live or function. Sure, it will react but that's all it is a reaction. Logan doesn't desire sex so there's no reason for his mind to give him a wet dream."

 

"Do you even know how often he gets wet dreams?"

 

"No do you?"

 

"Occasionally. Definitely not as often as Romico, but when he does their strong." Lue shrugs. "It's always been Virgil though. Never anyone else."

 

Patton continues to pace. "Did you see it?"

 

"Yes. Of course."

 

"Was it consent or rape?"

 

"Consent."

 

"Well that's worst cause now it feels like he willing cheated on Virgil."

 

"You can't control dreams. It's like a movie." Lue goes over to his closet and puts a bathrobe on.

 

Patton continues to think and pace. Then he stops "What if it wasn't a wet dream?"

 

"What do you mean?" Lue looks at him and shifts his weight.

 

"A consented wet dream for anyone would be fine, nice even, but not for Logan. Logan doesn't like sex and he would never try to do it with anyone else. Roman said Logan was terrified." Patton's eyes widen he looks at Lue. "It wasn't a wet dream, it was a nightmare."

 

Lue frowns. "Makes sense... Wait- isn't..." he looks sad.

 

Patton sits on Lue’s bed. "Why would Terra give Logan a nightmare?"

 

"I don't know... Evan and I haven't seen him for days..." Lue grimaces and pulls Patton up. He snaps his fingers and his bed is made. He lets Patton sit back down and pulls up a chair.

 

"Power." Evan leans at the door frame. Patton looks up. 

 

"What?"

 

"Terra is trying to get power. His jealousy has grown to anger and frustration and a feeling of powerless. So, he's trying to get power the only way his 12-year-old mind can. Fear." Patton looks horrified.

 

Lue nods. "The way he was trained..." He thinks. "Logan would be the strongest of mind... He takes him down Nemo is gone... Not only Nemo but Virgil would be distracted with the squabble and not on defense. Logan is Virgil's obvious weakness."

 

Patton covers his face. "What is with you light sides not fixing problems? You waited until Terra exploded."

 

"We tried! He wouldn't talk to us!"

 

"You gave up! Grow a backbone and fix this. Tie him down gag him I don't care but stop being pushovers."

 

"That's wrong!"

 

"No, what's wrong is letting Terra tear your family apart because he's throwing a temper tangent. You’re the adult act like it."

 

"Evan," Lue says gently.

 

"He'll get tired." Patton tries

 

"No he will go harder, and he doesn't really need to go that hard. Congratulations you are meeting the Terrable Terror." Lue looks away. Patton covers his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"COME ON MAN! Grow a spine. Before Virgil loses his best friend."

 

Patton sighs and deflates. "Your right, I should have done something." He stands up. "I know what to do." Patton sinks out.

 

" _Evan_. We talked about this." Lue says. "Gentler."

 

“Not this time. He needed to get it through his thick head. I just hope he does do anything too stupid.”

…

Patton goes to Virgil's door. He bangs on the door. "Virgil!"

 

"What!?"

 

"It wasn't a wet dream."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This is Logan we are talking about. It wasn't a wet dream it was a nightmare." Virgil stays silent. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil opens the door. "Why? Why would he do that?" he clenches his jaw.

 

"We waited too long. He's trying to get power using fear to make up for his feeling of powerless."

 

Virgil starts down the hall. "And Logan was worried about Nemo," he mumbles to himself and pounds on Terra's door. Patton follows him. Terra doesn't answer the door. Virgil tries opening it, but it's locking. He pounds on the door again. " **Terra. Open this door right now."** his eyes have a faint glow.

 

Terra jumps from his bed. He looks at the door. "No." _'They can't get me.'_

 

"Terra this has gone too far, open the door or we will break it down."

 

 _'He’s bluffing, he wouldn't.'_ "No. go away."

 

Virgil rams into the door. **"TERRA!"**

 

Terra jumps **"GO AWAY!"** Patton moves Virgil then kicks the door open. Terra screams and tries to sink out.

 

Virgil grabs him and pushes him against a wall. **"Don't _ever_ do that again."** Terra looks at Virgil terrified. He nods his head quickly. Virgil drops him.

 

Terra doesn't look away. Patton kneels down. "This has gone far enough, Terra. I'm sorry you can't age. I'm sorry you feel powerless, but this. Hurting Logan and Nemo. I'm not sorry for you. I am highly disappointed in you. You did grow, but you threw it all away." Terra sobs "You are grounded, and Logan is picking your punishment no matter how unfair it sounds." Terra nods. Patton sighs "How could you do this to them?"

 

Terra wipes at his eyes. "I'm sorry."

 

"I don't believe you." Terra looks at him hurt. "You’re not sorry. Why Logan?"

 

Terra sobs "He-he didn't get my consent for-"

 

"Terra that was two weeks ago! Even then your solution was to force a wet dream nightmare on him? Terra that's wrong, I can't describe how wrong that is." Virgil stays silent but continues to glare at Terra, eyes glowing.

 

Terra continues to cry. "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

 

"Your right about one thing you’re not doing it again."

 

"Why don't you believe me?"

 

"Why should I?"

 

Terra cries loudly. "I want Sham."

 

"Sham's not here. You pushed him away. You pushed all of us away."

 

"Because none of you understand. You don't know what's it like to watch your siblings grow faster than you. You don't know what's it's like to know that you will always think like a 12-year-old even though you have been here for almost 19 years."

 

"Your right we don't and that would have had us pity you if you didn't just give Logan and nightmare and hurt 3 people." 

 

Terra covers his face and cries. "It was stupid I'm sorry I was just so angry."

 

"I don't care," Patton says coldly. Terra's heart breaks and he cries loudly.

 

Patton looks at Virgil. "Are you in flight or fight?" Virgil nods.

 

Patton looks at Terra. "When he hits his vampire stage, he's biting you." Terra looks scared. 

 

"I don't consent to this!"

 

"Logan didn't consent to a nightmare! This is how you want to act this is how I'm going to treat you. Be lucky Virgil didn't beat your shit in this time." Patton stands up. "Let's go." Terra grabs Patton's leg.

 

"Please anything but vampire phase."

 

Patton pulls his leg out. "Sorry but I don't care. Let's go." Patton heads for the door. Virgil leaves as well. Patton sighs he's about to talk to Virgil when he hears crying. He looks at sees Nemo's door flicker just a little bit. Patton runs over but he realizes the crying is coming from Logan's room. He swings the door open.

 

Nemo is trembling on the ground, clutching a throwing knife. The rest are scattered about beside him from when the bag fell. His arm is bleeding, white shirt stained with crimson from holding his arm to himself. Virgil sees him and tenses. Nemo shakes and aims the knife for his heart, eyes closed tightly.

 

Patton goes to him. "Nemo!" Patton runs over and pulls the knife out of his hands. Nemo falls over and curls up, sobbing. He reaches and grabs another knife, hiding underneath his body before Patton can grab it from him. "Virgil help me." He tries to take the knife from Nemo.

 

Virgil comes over and grabs Nemo's arms, picking him up and letting Patton grab the knife before pinning him down. Nemo screams. _'Hurt him. Hurt them. Monster. Traitor. Coming true. Stop hurting. Can't. Leave. Die. Won't let me. Leave. Dark side.'_  "PLEASE!!! IF I CAN'T DIE JUST LOCK ME IN THE DARK SIDE!!"

 

"IT WASN'T A WET DREAM!"

 

Nemo wails. Virgil shakes his head. **"He can’t hear you."**

 

Patton sighs "Knock him out."

 

**"Brain damage."**

 

Patton pulls his hair. "Then what do we do?" Virgil points to the medicine cabinet. "Sleeping meds." Patton gets up and goes over to it. Nemo thrashes, but Virgil keeps him down. Patton grabs the pills and goes back over. He hands them to Virgil and helps keep Nemo down.

 

Virgil measures them out, then sticks them in Nemo's mouth. Nemo's about to spit them out when Virgil shows him the bottle. Nemo reads it, then swallows the pills. He lays his head down and cries. Patton holds him tight. He feels something wet and sticky and he remembers his arm. Patton gets up and grabs the first aid kit. He comes back and starts working on his arm.

 

Nemo whimpers and he slowly goes limp. Virgil keeps holding him down for a moment before deciding he is asleep and pulling away. He lifts his shirt and finds a few small cuts as well. He starts working on those. Patton shakes he's so angry at Terra. He knows how unstable Nemo is and he does this to him? He wants to smack him so badly. Virgil finishes on Nemo and closes his eyes. He looks over and sees Patton’s done as well. He picks Nemo up and carries him to Nemo’s room. He lays him down on the bed and pulls the sheets over him.

 

Patton starts to turn red the more he looks at Nemo. Virgil looks up at him. **“Go. Run.”**

 

Patton paces "He almost killed himself because of Terra. He needs to be punished."

 

 **“Patton. Go. For. A. Run. You said Logan will decide**.” Virgil stands up.

 

Patton continues to get more red. "We don't even know where Logan is! Or how he's doing."

 

 **“PATTON!”** Virgil stays protectively in front of Nemo. **“GO!”**

 

"Why do you care! He caused this mess." Tears form in his eyes. Virgil grabs Patton’s arm and sinks them out to the Imagination. He lets him go and sinks back into Nemo’s room. He stands guard over him.

...  
  
Terra curls up and cries. _'Sham... Sham, I need you.'_

 

Sham is working on carving a small eagle in his room. He looks up and frowns. He hears Terra’s voice. He gets up and sinks out to Terra’s room. “Terra?” Terra continues to cry and makes grabby hands for Sham. His door is still broken down. Sham looks around, confused, but goes to Terra and holds him. "What's wrong?"

 

Terra holds him tightly. "I messed up big time."

 

"What?" Sham frowns and rubs his back.

 

"I gave Logan a nightmare that he had consent sex with Nemo. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry and-"

 

Sham covers his mouth. "Shh..."

 

"Who knows about it?"

 

"Dad and Virgil that I know of. They broke down my door." Terra sobs. Sham looks back at the door and growls. He picks up Terra and sinks out to his domain. He walks down the cave. "W-what are you doing?" Terra grips onto him.

 

"Keeping you in danger." Sham turns and enters a smaller cave. There's a large fuzzy carpet on the ground, an armchair, and a stool as well as a small desk in the corner, wood shavings scattered over it. Sham sets Terra in the armchair. He pulls the blanket off the back of the chair and lays it over Terra. "Everyone can get to you here. You will get hurt."

 

Terra curls up. "Why are you protecting me?"

 

"Because I hate you."

 

Terra looks completely broken, lost and confused. "Dad says he cares." Sham frowns and rubs Terra's hand.

 

"He believes that I'm sorry and isn't going to have Logan punish me. He also isn't making me Virgil's biting victim."

 

Sham growls lowly. "You shouldn't have a choice in that." He gives Terra's hand a squeeze. "Leave. I won't be back." He sinks out to the hall in front of Roman's door. He knocks.

 

Roman opens the door and stretches. "Hey Sham, what's up?"

 

Sham looks around the hall before pushing Roman in and closing the door. "Tell everyone about this."

 

Roman blinks "Ok what is this about?"

 

"Terra. He didn't give Logan a nightmare of having sex with Nemo. Patton and Virgil don't know. They didn't break down Terra's door. Virgil apparently didn't go into fight or flight, so Patton didn't decide Terra would be his victim."

 

Roman thinks "That makes a lot of sense. Logan would never dream of that on his own." He looks at Sham. "Sorry I was up last night when that happened. I can't believe Terra would do that." He sits on his bed.

 

Sham frowns. "Nemo is surrounded by truths..."

 

"I'm not surprised. Logan and Nemo, we're pretty shaken up by it. I tried to help Logan, but he ran off. Same with Nemo."

 

Sham nods. "Will you tell anyone where Terra is?"

 

Roman thinks "Unless you want me to talk to Terra it will be best if you didn't tell me. In case Nemo asks me and finds out from my lie." 

 

"Nemo can only read your thoughts when he isn't touching you. Besides, he's the one I'm worried about... If he didn't know Patton and Virgil's plan, he would be protecting Terra too."

 

Roman nods "Now I care about Terra I really do, and I want to help, but after what he did. Why should we help him? He's been rude, disrespectful and now he has attacked Logan and Nemo. When will enough be enough?"

 

"HE ISN'T SORRY!"

 

"Ok calm down. If we are going to help Terra, we need to know what is going on in his mind." Sham sighs and nods. He offers his hand to Roman. Roman takes it. Sham sinks them out to the small cave where he left Terra. Terra looks up from his chair still sniffing. He looks scared at Roman. Roman puts his hands up. "I'm going to hurt you." Terra nods and relaxes a little.

 

Sham walks over and gives Terra's hand a squeeze. "I won't be back." He leaves. Sham walks down the tunnel to the cavern with the web. He follows the pink strand to a smaller web that pulses brightly. He touches it and closes his eyes.

 

 _'Dad doesn't care about me. I am bad I haven't changed I'm the Terrable Terror. I don't deserve protection. I don't grow, Dad is right I haven't grown at all.'_ Sham frowns and pulls away. His eyes travel the web. He turns and goes back to Roman and Terra. Terra is now in Roman's lap as Roman holds him. Roman rubs his back and looks at Sham as he comes up.

 

Sham sits down on the rug _. 'He feels he doesn't deserve protection. That he hasn't changed. That he's bad. That Patton doesn't care about him.'_ He mind speaks to Roman.

 

_'Ok well we need to get him to understand that is all lies, but we are in your domain which makes lies stronger.'_

_'I know. But Virgil...'_

_"Hasn't come after Terra and he's not hurt so my guess is that he's protecting someone. I don't think he will bother us.'_

_'Your room then?'_

_'I was thinking of Nemo's domain. He needs to be surrounded by truth.'_

_'Okay.'_

 

Roman picks Terra up. Terra holds onto him. "What's going on?" 

 

"We are not going to Nemo's domain." Terra looks scared.

 

"He will hurt you," Sham says.

 

Terra bites his lip and nods. They sink out to Nemo's domain. Roman looks at Terra. "Ok talk." 

 

"What?"

 

Sham opens his mouth but can't speak. He sighs and signs. 'Talk.'

 

"About what?"

 

Sham pulls out his phone and types. 'Why do you feel you have to be the Terrable Terror?' He shows it to Terra and Roman. Terra frowns and goes to speak but can't. he's confused.

 

Roman smirks "Sorry didn't hear you, why do you have to be the Terrable Terror?" Terra tries to speak but can't.

 

Sham smiles softly and types. 'It's a lie. That's why you can't say it. You don't have to be the Terrable Terror.'

 

Terra frowns and tries to speak but can't. He thinks "I don't understand." 

 

"Terra you have grown, you have grown so much. You and this Terrable Terror are like two completely different people." Sham nods in agreement.

 

Roman picks up a shell and hands it to Terra. Terra holds it to his ear. "You have grown, you are good."

 

'Age doesn't matter. There are 60 year old’s who are less mature than some teens. Maturity doesn't come with age. It comes with experience and learning.' Sham types and shows Terra.

 

Tears form in his eyes. He feels so stupid for not seeing it. He looks at himself in his boy clothes. He's never felt more ashamed in his life. "What have I done?" He covers his face.

 

Sham rubs his back. 'It's not too late.' He types. 

 

Terra cries again. "I'm grounded, Logan is going to punish me. I hurt him. Dad-" he stops making a sound.

 

'Patton doesn't hate you. That's a lie.' Sham types.

 

Terra rubs his eyes. "He says he doesn't care." 

 

'That doesn't mean it's true. He was upset in the moment. If you can't say 'he doesn't care' here, then it's a lie.' 

 

Terra tries but can't. He relaxes a little. He listens to the shell again. "Patton loves you." 

 

Terra hugs Sham. "Thank you for never giving up on me." Sham nods and hugs him back.

 

Roman hugs them both. "How about we get the real you back?" Terra laughs and nods 

 

"What is the real me?"

 

Roman smirks "Well for starters the real you doesn't wear pants." Terra laughs. Sham grins.

 


	13. To Be Or What Not To Be

Nico peaks in Nemo’s room and sees Nemo asleep on the bed, Virgil standing over him with glowing eyes. Nico walks in. “Fight or flight?” Virgil nods. “How long?” 

 

**“Two hours.”  
**

 

Nico blinks. “What? How?”

 

Virgil turns back to Nemo. **“No one else to help.”**

 

Nico looks at Nemo’s bandaged arm and nods slowly. “I’ll watch him. Go to the room. I’ll keep an eye on you and come get you when giggle phase is over. Who are you biting?”

 

**“Terra.”  
**

 

Nico looks confused. “He said you could?”

 

**“Patton’s decision.”  
**

 

Nico frowns. “No. You’ll bite me. Now go.” Virgil looks between Nico and Nemo once more before sinking out. Nico turns on Nemo’s computer and goes to the live camera footage from the room. She sees Virgil rise up outside the room and start the timer. He walks in and the timer runs out, locking the door. Virgil lays down and closes his eyes. Nico goes back to the bed and checks over Nemo before pulling up a chair.  
  
…  
  
Nemo blinks. His head spins and his vision blurs. He looks around and sees something like fire beside him. He groans. Nico looks up. “Nemo. You’re awake.”

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Sleeeepp…” he slurs.

 

Nico nods. “Sleep as long as you need.”

 

Nemo shakes his head and sits up, swaying slightly. He steadies himself. “Logan…”

 

“I don’t know where he is,” Nico says and watches him with concern. Nemo kicks his legs over the edge of the bed. “Nemo-“

 

“Go.”

 

Nico frowns. “Are you sure?”

 

Nemo nods. “Go. I’m fine. I just need some time to think.” Nico bites her lip, but nods and leaves.

 

Nemo takes deep, even breaths. His eyes closed and he almost falls asleep sitting up, but he shakes his head and stands. “Logan…” He looks around his room but doesn’t see him. He goes to Logan’s room and sees the knives on the ground. He looks at his bandaged arm. _‘It wasn’t a wet dream!’_ He remembers Patton saying. _‘Need to find Logan.’_ He looks around but doesn’t see him. He sinks out to Logan’s domain. “Logan?” No answer. He walks up the stairs and almost trips, but thankfully he was holding the rail. “Lo?” Still nothing. He sinks back into the hallway and leans against the wall. He looks up and down at all the doors, breathing heavily. He notices the relaxing room door closed. He goes over and knocks. “Logan?” He leans against it.

 

Logan is curled up inside a box. He hears Nemo but doesn't want to talk. _'Do I like him like that? I thought I didn't. I thought it was all platonic and am I ace? Why would I dream of sex? I'm confused and scared. I want Virgil but he thinks I'm cheating on him. I can't go to Nemo things are awkward now. I don't want to make him uncomfortable, but no one else understands me.'_ A sob breaks out of his mouth.

 

Nemo swallows and closes his eyes. He hates hearing Logan cry. He slides down to the ground, getting tired. "Logan... please... It wasn't a wet dream... Patton told me. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't that..." Logan thinks he doesn't want to get up. The box was safe. No one was going to hurt him in his box. He squeezes his eyes close. Nemo feels something off. "Logan, I'm coming in." He drags himself up and opens the door. The room is mostly empty except for one medium chest. Nemo frowns and goes over to it, placing his hand on it and resting against it. He hears Logan crying inside. He starts humming the tune of 'It's On Us'.

 

Logan sobs "I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault you don't feel safe.  
It's not your fault, so don't take blaaame..."

 

Nemo sings gently. "But it is my fault. I had that dream. I hurt you and Virgil the only two people I really care about." 

 

"Did you ask to have that dream? Can you control your dreams?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"Then it's not your fault. You had no control."

 

Logan slowly opens the chest. He looks at Nemo and goes back in. "Oh God, you cut yourself." 

 

Nemo frowns. "Yeah... I wasn't thinking... I blamed myself too..."

 

"You wouldn't have done it if Virgil didn't blame you for stealing me." 

 

Nemo sighs. "I don't think Virgil thinks that anymore... He and Patton found and stopped me. I don't remember much about what they were saying but Virgil seemed to be protecting me..."

 

Logan opens the chest again. "This is childish. I'm hiding in a box." 

 

Nemo smiles softly. "And I hid in your lap. It's okay." He opens his arms. Logan crawls out and goes in his lap.  Nemo hugs him and wraps his wings around him. He sways a bit but remains upright.

 

"You ok with this?"

 

"Of course. We're friends. I love you platonically."

 

Logan chuckles "You promise it just platonic?"

 

"I promise." Nemo lays his head on Logan's shoulder, breathing heavily.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah, I just... I gotta lay down..." Nemo lays them down and closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

 

Logan pets his head. He's still confused about why he would dream that. Wet dream more like a nightmare. Nightmare. Terra. Logan tenses. _'Terra made me... I am so angry.'_ he looks at Nemo and sighs _'Later.'_ Nemo blinks and looks up at Logan tiredly. He closes his eyes again. His head spins. He feels sick. His body goes limp. Logan closes his eyes. _'Terra is not breaking my relationship with Nemo. Patton and Virgil must already know. I hope Virgil beat the shit out of him.'_ He sighs and tries to get some better rest. The room rises a bed under them that makes it a lot more comfortable.

 

Nemo whines and wakes up again. He looks around, confused. "L-Logan?"

 

"Hm?" He opens his eyes.

 

"I don't... feel good... Don'... feel..." Nemo's sweaty and breathing heavy. He looks exhausted. He searches for Logan's hand and finds it. He closes his eyes and swallows thickly, panting.

 

Logan pets his face worry. "Nemo? What's wrong?"

 

Nemo leans his head on Logan’s chest and whines. “Stomach... upset... t-tired...” he’s out again.

 

Logan thinks "Nemo" he slaps him. "Nemo, did you take sleeping pills?"

 

Nemo mumbles and blinks. “Wha?” He can’t focus on Logan, his vision keeps blurring.

 

"Did you take sleeping pills?"

 

Logan’s voice sounds so far away like it’s underwater. “I don’... Virvil...” his head rolls to the side. “Sleeeeep...”

 

Logan blinks. "Shit you did." He jumps up.

 

“Looo...” Nemo weakly reaches for him but passes out again. A medicine cabinet shows up with a needle he doesn't question it. He quickly grabs it and sticks Nemo with it. Nemo moans in pain in his sleep and rubs his cheek on the bed.

 

Logan pets his face. "Please be fine."

 

Nemo opens his eyes and groans. Breathing feels like the task of lifting the world on his own. He pushes his head closer to Logan. “Lo...”

 

"What do you need?" He holds him.

 

“I...” he’s out again. Logan checks his breathing. It’s still heavy, but slowly steadying out.

 

Logan sighs "Ok we're good." He relaxes. Nemo hums and rubs his cheek on Logan. Logan pets him. "God, you’re a handful." He shakes his head. "But you’re the only one who gets me." He smirks "Virgil is still my love and Patton is yours." Nemo sighs, as if in agreement.

...

Virgil wakes up on top of Nico. He blinks in confusion and looks around. They’re in the experiment room, but why? He looks down at Nico again and his eyes widen. She’s deathly pale, barely breathing. He checks her pulse and struggles to find it. When he does it’s weak. 

 

He carefully lifts her up and sinks out to her room. He lays Nico down and sinks back to the room, grabbing a blood bag and sinking back to Nico’s room. He sets it up, then grabs the needle and hesitates. _‘Where do they put it?’_ He searches her arm. _‘A vein? An artery? What’s the difference? Where is it?’_ He feels like crying from frustration. _‘I have to save her. I did this.’_ He takes his best guess and inserts the needle. Nico gasps in pain. Virgil winces. _‘I don’t know what I’m doing.’_ He looks around, but there’s no one to help. 

 

He runs out and looks around the hall. “LOGAN!? NEMO!?”

 

Logan jumps up he runs out into the hallway. "Virgil? What's wrong?"

 

“N-Nico-“ he points to her room.

 

Logan runs in. He sees the blood bag. He looks at the needle. "I need a new needle." He pulls it out. "Virgil get me a new needle." Virgil runs to Logan’s room and grabs a new one. He sinks out and gives it to Logan. Logan puts the new needle on and sticks it in. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. Virgil fidgets with his sleeves. Logan looks at him. He feels ashamed. "Virgil about last night-"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “I know. It wasn’t you, it was Terra.” He pulls his hood up and glances at Nico worriedly.

 

Logan holds him. "Yeah, I figured that out." He says coldly. Virgil bites his lip and hugs Logan. "You ok?" He rubs his back.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what I feel. We acted like dark sides and Patton-“ he cuts himself off and shakes his head. “Then Nico and now-“

 

"Shh one thing at a time. What happened?"

 

Virgil sighs. “We broke down Terra’s door... Patton and I… I pinned him to the wall in fight or flight. Patton decided I would bite Terra in the vampire phase. Terra begged him not to, but Patton said he didn’t care. We leave and find Nemo... he... cut himself. Found his throwing knives in your room. Was about to kill himself, we stopped him and gave him sleep meds so we could work on his arm and chest.”

 

Logan nods "Yeah I was just with him."

 

“Is he okay?”

 

"Yeah just tired."

 

Logan gives him a squeeze. "Where is our little Terrable Terror?"

 

“I don’t know. And don’t call him that.” Virgil frowns. “I was guarding Nemo for two hours. Then Nico came in and offered to take over so I could drop fight or flight. She offered herself for the vampire stage...” he looks at her with a guilty expression. “I took too much...”

 

"She knew what she was getting into."

 

“Did she?”

 

Logan sighs "Come on let's go downstairs. I'm starving." He starts leading him out.

 

Pete is heading downstairs as well. She looks at them. “Hey. Where is everyone?”

 

 _‘I almost killed your mom. Haha.’_ Virgil bites his lip.

 

"I'm not sure. Nemo is in the relaxing room. Don't bother him, he's resting. Nico is in her room."

 

“She’s also resting,” Virgil says too quickly. 

 

Pete frowns. “Why? What happened?”

 

"It's a long story but if you could watch her from now and again, I would appreciate it."

 

Pete nods. “Okay. Well, what do you feel like having for dinner?” She continues down the stairs.

 

"Anything I haven't eaten all day." Pete frowns but nods and goes to the mudroom, looking around. Virgil goes to the couch and lays down. Logan holds him. "I'm sorry I've spent so much time with Nemo. You know I love you and only you."

 

“I know.” Virgil leans on him and closes his eyes. Logan nuzzles him. Virgil smiles softly and kisses his cheek. Logan kisses him back. Virgil relaxes and holds him, closing his eyes. Only for them to fly open when they hear a thud from the stairs. He shoots up and sees Nemo laying at the bottom of the stairs, groaning.

 

"Nemo! What are you doing?" Logan goes over to him.

 

Nemo drags himself up, swaying. “Paaat...” he falls again.

 

Virgil frowns. “Shouldn’t you still be asleep?”

 

Logan picks him up. "Where is Patton?"

 

“He went for a run, but that was hours ago,” Virgil says. Nemo mumbles something and lays limply against Logan. Pete watches them worriedly.

 

Logan drags him to the couch. "Go find him, you're faster."

 

Nemo pants. “Lo Lo...”

 

Virgil nods then frowns. “He shouldn’t be acting like this. Not from sleep meds...”

 

Logan holds his head. "I got you, Virgil is going to go find Patton." Nemo nods tiredly and closes his eyes. 

 

Virgil sinks out to the Imagination. He looks around and starts running. “Patton!?”

 

He quickly catches up to Patton. Patton stops and gasps. "What?"

 

“Nemo wants you.”

 

Patton nods and snaps his fingers getting clean up. "Where is he?"

 

“Commons.” Virgil offers Patton his hand. Patton takes his hand and they sink out. They rise up in the commons, a pot next to the couch as Nemo groans into the cushion, Logan rubbing his back.

 

"Nemo are you ok?"

 

Nemo whines. “Siiiick...” Virgil frowns and looks at Logan.

 

Logan sighs "I can't give him anything."

 

“Why?” Virgil kneels down and pets Nemo’s head.

 

"Because he's on Anxiety meds. You can't mix pills it will cause an overdose."

 

Virgil pales. “The- the sleep meds...”

 

Logan holds him. "It's ok I fix it. He's not going to overdose."

 

Virgil sits down. “I should have known... I should have thought of that...”

 

“Fight or flight...” Nemo mumbles. “Water...”

 

Patton goes into the kitchen. Logan rubs his back. "Don't focus on that. What's done is done." Virgil sighs. Nemo grabs Virgil’s hand. Patton comes back with the water. He hands it to Nemo. Nemo sips at it shakily. He closes his eyes and lays back down. Virgil takes the glass and sets it aside. Pete comes out with a bowl of soup and some crackers. Nemo looks up hungrily.

 

Pete sets the bowl down. “Dinner is almost ready.”

 

"Thank you, Pete." Patton smiles. Pete nods and heads into the kitchen. Nemo reaches for the bowl. Patton picks it up and goes to feed him.

 

"It wasn't a wet dream. Terra gave Logan a Nightmare."

 

Nemo accepts it and nods slowly. “Why?”

 

"Jealous, angry, revenge-"

 

"Revenge?" Logan looks confused.

 

"For the whole consent thing two weeks ago." Patton rolls his eyes. Nemo frowns. Virgil looks down. "That reminds me you get to pick his punishment." Nemo glances at Logan with a worried expression.

 

"I'll think about it but thank you." Patton nods "Patton are you ok?"

 

"I'm pissed."

 

"Do you need to run?"

 

"I've been running for 4 hours."

 

Pete comes out. “Dinner is ready. I’m gonna go check on Mom.”

 

Virgil shoots up. “It’s okay, I will.”

 

“But Logan said-“ Virgil’s already upstairs. Pete looks confused.

 

Logan sighs "Pete can you go find the others?"

 

“I can try... No one’s been around all day.” She heads upstairs. Patton continues to feed Nemo his expression unreadable.

 

Nemo blinks. “Oh. They’re in my domain... I don’t know why I only realized that now.” He laughs nervously.

 

Patton pets his face. Logan stands up. "I'll go get them." Logan sinks into Nemo's domain. Nemo bites his lip. Patton frowns "What's wrong?" Nemo shakes his head. Patton kisses his head. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.”

 

...  
  
Logan sinks in and sees Roman, Terra, and Sham laughing. Terra is in his girl clothes. The sight actually angers him. _'Nemo almost died and Terra is just having fun?'_ Terra sees Logan and freezes as Logan walks up to them. Sham goes silent. Logan takes a deep breath. "Dinner is ready." 

 

Terra gulps "Am I allowed to eat with you all?"

 

"No." Logan glares at him. Sham frowns and holds Terra.

 

Roman stands in front of Terra. "Why not?"

 

"Because I can only see that going badly. Patton is still pissed at Terra and frankly, so am I."

 

“Can I bring food up to Terra’s room then?” Sham asks.

 

"That's fine."

 

Roman sighs "Look I know he-"

 

"He made Nemo look like a cheater that was stealing me from Virgil, so he cuts himself and possibly tries to kill himself. To where he then almost overdoses on sleeping pills? You know that?" Logan gets angrier. 

 

"No... I didn't." Roman runs his neck. Terra frowns and hides behind Sham. Sham frowns deeper.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sure you are."

 

"Logan look where we are. He's telling the truth."

 

"I know where we are and I'm sure he's sorry but sorry doesn't cut it. Nemo will forgive him with the blink of an eye, but I won't. What you did was stupid and irresponsible, and it almost cost two people their lives."

 

"2?" Roman looks confused and Terra is just scared.

 

"Nemo and Nico. Virgil was supposed to bite Terra, but Nico took it instead." 

 

"Is she ok?"

 

"She’s fine now just resting. Same with Nemo."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Stop saying that I don't care!" Sham holds Terra tightly. "Sorry isn't this magical word that makes everything ok. You hurt me, you hurt Nemo and Virgil." Terra starts to cry.

 

"Logan enough," Roman warns

 

"No! I'm pissed and rightfully so. You gave me a nightmare. I think a suitable punishment would be you getting the same."

 

"Logan no that won't solve anything." 

 

"I don't care I want Justice."

 

‘That isn’t justice. That’s revenge.’ Sham types and shows Logan.

 

Terra looks down. "Ok." 

 

Roman looks at him. "Terra no."

 

"I need to make this right." Terra steps away from Sham.

 

 _‘That won’t help!’_ Sham mind speaks to him.

 

 _'I don't deserve mercy.'_ he takes Logan's hand and sinks out.

 

Logan and Terra sink up in Terra's domain. "What are we doing here?"

 

"This is my domain. The nightmares realm. If you want me to have the worst nightmare. This is the place to do it."

 

"Why am I here?"

 

"To watch me suffer and to be a witness that it happened." Logan nods Terra steps a good distance away before quickly screaming and turning into a dry ink statue. The fog covers the field as Logan watches. Illusions of Terra and what he's dreaming of runs in the fog.

 

Logan sits down and watches. He should feel bad, but he doesn't. Though he was surprised that Terra willing did this. At the end of the day, Terra wasn't bad he was just a kid and he... Didn't deserve this. Logan realizes. Virgil said he and Patton acted like dark sides. Now Logan is acting like a dark side. Torturing Terra as he runs and screams. Logan feels bad now.  
  
...

Sham reaches for Terra, but he sinks out before he can grab him. He looks at Roman, scared. Roman thinks "Not the imagination. Think what would Terra do?" Sham paces. He stops and looks over the dunes. He grabs Roman and spreads his wings, shooting into the air. They fly over the dune. Roman holds onto Sham. They soon land. Sham looks around. Roman see fog coming from a dead forest. "What's that?"

 

Sham frowns and runs towards it. “TERRA!” Roman runs as well. They manage to find Terra frozen, but another Terra is running away from some dark figure. Logan sits at the side and watches. Sham leaps up and flies towards Terra. He lands and touches him. “TERRA!” He screams.

 

The ink pushes him away. Roman sees Logan. "You’re just watching!?"

 

"He wanted to do this. He wants me to watch him suffer." Sham hisses at him and leaps up, trying to avoid the ink and grab Terra. Terra sticks to the ground and is yanked out of Sham's arms. Roman looks at Terra. "What is going on?"

 

"He doesn't want to be move. We are in his domain." Sham cries and closes his eyes. He extends his hand and reaches into Terra’s mind.

 

Terra is tackled by the dark figure which is revealed to be Terra in his boy clothes. **"Your weak, no one loves you. Your only protection is _fear_."** Terra cries as this other Terra straggles him.

 

Sham growls. ‘ _You’re strong. I love you. I will protect you. You’re my brother. Come back to me. Please.’_

 

 **"YOUR WORTHLESS YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. FEAR IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE. Remember what Deceit taught you?"** Terror throws Terra into a pit of spiders. Terra looks up at Terror. He turns into Deceit. "Come on you piece of shit make the spiders go away." Terra cries.

 

Sham hisses loudly. He blinds Terra so he can’t see Deceit or the spiders. He makes him go deaf so he can’t hear Deceit’s taunting. Terra looks scared and confused. "What's happening? Why can't I hear?"

 

Deceit growls he looks at Sham and hisses. He punches him the face. Deceit turns back to Terror. "You wouldn't hurt your brother."

 

Sham decks him. “YOU ARE MY BROTHER!”

 

Terror smirks at him. "You think you’re so strong, but you forget **this is MY domain!"** Terror turns into the ink monster and roars at Sham.

 

"Sham get out!" Roman yells. Sham hisses at him.

 

One of his tentacles picks up Sham and throws him breaking his connection. Terra can see and hear again and screams when he sees Terror. Terror grabs him. **"This is who you are."**

 

Terra locks eyes with him. "This is who I am." He stops fighting.

 

Sham groans and sits up. He sees Terror and Terra and growls. He reaches out his hand and reestablishes the connection. “YES, IT IS! HE’S TELLING THE TRUTH!”

 

Nemo flies over the dune, carrying Pete. He sets her down then lands and looks at everything. “WHAT IS HAPPENING!?” He looks at Roman and Logan. Pete quickly takes everything in and runs to Sham, placing her hand on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

"Terra seems to be having an internal battle with himself and what he believes who he is. He is currently losing to his old self." 

 

"No thanks to you!" Roman glares. Terra screams as Terror floods him with ink.

 

Nemo looks back at the scene, horrified. He runs over to Sham and places his hand on his other shoulder and closes his eyes. “THIS ISNT YOU! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE TERRA SANDERS! YOU ARE MY SON! I LOVE YOU! YOU HAVE GROWN! YOU ARE GOOD!” Pete breathes heavily, giving both Nemo and Sham energy, but all of them are quickly getting drained from being in Terra’s domain.

 

Terra gasps and Terror drops him. He roars at Sham and Nemo. **"NO, HE HASN'T! HE HURT LOGAN, HE HURT NEMO. DAD HATES HIM. LOGAN HATES HIM. HE DOESN'T GROW. HE WILL BE 12 FOREVER!"**

 

“WE’VE ALL HURT EACH OTHER! LOGAN AND PATTON DONT HATE HIM! THEY’RE UPSET RIGHT NOW BUT THEY DONT HATE HIM!” Nemo opens his eyes and steps forward, glaring at Terror, still holding Sham’s hand. “AND DONT YOU FUCKING TELL ME HE HASNT GROWN. IF ANYONE SHOULD KNOW WHETHER OR NOT HE’S GROWN, IT’S ME!” Nemo’s eyes gain a faint yellow glow. “He may always be physically and mentally 12, but he has grown far more than anyone expected. He’s come to accept himself- his true self. He’s come to help all of us through our fears. He calls us back from and helps dismantle out nightmares. He’s become a fundamental part of our family and we would be incomplete without him.”

 

Terror loses his monster form. **"No... No, I'm the Terrable Terror! I bring fear and destruction. It's my purpose!"**

 

“No,” Nemo says gently, eyes glowing brightly. He steps closer and Sham and Pete follow him. “It’s not. That’s what Deceit made you. But that’s not what you are. That’s not your purpose. Your purpose is to help control fear. You fight fear.”

 

Terror chokes up. "I'm scared. You don't know what's it like to watch everyone grow around you and you stay the same."

 

“I know I don’t know what it’s like. I’m sorry you’re scared.” Nemo takes another step closer. His feathers seem to be almost glowing gold. “But you haven’t stayed the same. I promise. If you had, I would be dead. If you had, Logan would still be dealing with PTSD from the snake. If you had, Roman and Nico may have never gotten back together. If you had, Sham might be just like Deceit.” He lays his hand on Terra’s shoulder, the connection glowing softly. “You are not who you once were.”

 

Terror melts away into Terra and he hugs him. Crying softly. Nemo hugs him back, wings wrapping around him, warm and comforting, one arm reached back to hold Sham’s hand. “I love you.” Terra fades away as the forest calms down and Terra is released from the ink. He falls to the ground unconscious.

 

Sham and Pete collapse. Nemo remains standing, still glowing a soft golden yellow. He kneels down by Sham and Pete. “You okay?” They both nod Nemo goes over to Terra and gently picks him up, cradling him. Pete and Sham pant hard.

 

Roman picks up Pete. "You did well. Let's get you to your room." Logan helps Sham up.

 

"I owe Terra an apology when he wakes up." Sham is too tired to make any remarks. He leans on Logan and breathes deeply. Pete smiles at Roman tiredly and closes her eyes. 

 

Nemo sinks out to Terra’s room and gently lays him down. He sits on the edge of the bed and pets Terra’s hair. His wings illuminate the room. He feels calm, calmer than he ever has in his life. He feels sure, ready. He looks at his arm and takes the bandage off. His cuts are healed, faint scars left behind. He throws the bandage away and goes back to Terra. Terra wakes up and looks at Nemo. "Dad?"

 

Nemo brushes Terra’s hair back. “I’m here, son.”

 

"Are you glowing?" Terra leans into his touch.

 

“I believe so.” Nemo continues to pet him.

 

"You really are an angel."

 

Nemo smiles softly and kisses his head. “And you are our knight.”

 

Terra crawls into his lap. "I am?"

 

Nemo nods and rubs his back. “Yes. You are. We love you.”

 

Terra relaxes. "I believe you." Nemo wraps his wings around him, holding him close. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- well I did but-"

 

“It’s over. What’s done is done. You have more than paid for your mistakes, and it won’t happen again. There will be no more revenge. Understood?” Terra nods Logan stands at the doorway. He clearly his throat. Terra tenses. Nemo looks up at him and nods for him to enter.

 

Logan enters "I want to apologize. That was cruel of me to make you do. I was angry and wanted revenge. I am truly sorry, and I forgive you." Logan bows

 

Terra smiles "I forgive you too. I actually needed that. I needed to face my problems instead of running from them and just accepting that nothing will change." Nemo rubs Terra’s back.

 

Logan smirks he looks at Nemo. "Yeah, I know that feeling," Nemo smirks back. Logan looks at the door on the floor. "Sorry about your door."

 

"It's fine Roman will make me a new one." Logan looks back and takes a double take at Nemo's arm. He grabs it and looks his arm over.

 

Nemo lets him. “Yeah...”

 

"Fascinating." Nemo laughs. Logan looks at Nemo. "How do you feel?"

 

“Calm. At peace.” Nemo smiles.

 

Logan smiles "That's a first."

 

“I know,” Nemo smirks.

 

Logan looks him over. "You’re still glowing."

 

Nemo nods. “It would seem so.”

 

"You must be using your powers but what are they?"

 

“Truthful energy?” Nemo shrugs.

 

"Hmm no, it's deeper than that. Maybe I'm not sure." Nemo shrugs again and feels something on his side. He looks down and sees a lariat clipped to his jeans. He looks at it curiously and picks it up. It glows a faint yellow in his hands. Logan and Terra look at it. "What's that?"

 

“I’m not sure...” Nemo turns it over in his hands.

 

Terra smirks "Are you wonder woman now?"

 

Nemo smirks as well. “I don’t know. I don’t believe so...”

 

"Well try it." Logan shrugs and stands up.

 

Nemo thinks and stands as well. “What’s something you don’t want to tell the truth about?”

 

Logan thinks "I don't know."

 

Nemo thinks longer. He offers one end of the lariat to Logan. “What do you do in your free time?”

 

"I like to read or practice rapping all the songs I can get my hands on." Nemo nods.

 

Terra smirks "What's with all the water bottle in your room?"

 

Logan looks a little panic and his hands burn a little, but he can't let go. "Virgil likes to hold his bladder when we do sexual things like kiss and massage his feet." Logan blushes darker. Terra chuckles. Nemo shakes his head and lets Logan go.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Logan rubs his hand. "It burned me a little. Never use it on Sham." 

 

"Massaging feet is sexual?"

 

“Only if you have a foot fetish,” Nemo says. He checks Logan’s hands, but there are no burn marks.

 

Logan looks at his hand. The feeling quickly goes away. "I'm fine now." Nemo nods.

 

Terra nods "You probably should power down before you peak."

 

Nemo looks at him. “What do you mean?”

 

"We peak for two reasons. One buildup of too much energy or two lack of energy."

 

Logan nods "It's true using powers like these used up a lot of energy, but we don't peak unless we push it. So, unless your super tired right now and is still trying to keep this up then your fine."

 

Nemo nods. “I feel fine.”

 

Logan nods Patton comes over. "Nemo your glowing!?" Terra hides. Nemo looks up at him and smiles softly. Patton comes in. "Is everything ok?"

 

"Yeah. Everything's good now." Nemo stands and takes Patton's hand, kissing it gently.

 

Patton smiles. "Did you find Terra?" 

 

"Yeah he's-" Logan looks around. "Where he go?"

 

Nemo looks around as well. He knows he's hiding in the closet, but he isn't going to drag him out. Nemo looks between Patton and Logan. "First, I want you both to promise me something."

 

"Ok." Patton and Logan nod.

 

"No more revenge," Nemo says sternly. "Hurting because you were hurt only caused more hurt and fixes nothing."

 

Logan nods "I've made my peace with Terra." Patton looks down.

 

Nemo looks at Patton gently. "Patton-"

 

"He hurt you! You almost died twice because of what he did. I've been a pushover for too long."

 

"Falsehood. Was he the one trying to kill me? No. I was unstable. I had a buildup. That simply was just enough to set off a chain reaction."

 

"He knew full well that you were unstable, and he did it anyway. I'm sorry but I'm tired of letting him go and do what he wants."

 

"Patton stop." Patton looks at Logan. "The problem has already been solved and Terra has been punished. Dragging it out will do no one any good."

 

Nemo nods in agreement then frowns. "Who told you that you were a pushover?"

 

"Evan... He says it was my fault that Terra got as bad as he did." Patton looks down. "He told me to grow a backbone." 

 

"You have a backbone- oh wait I get it."

 

Nemo frowns. "I really don't like him." he sighs. "It's not your fault. We're all at fault. No one was depending on you to fix it and honestly, I doubt you could have. What was happening is something you don't understand."

 

"That only frustrates me. I can't help anyone! Not you, not Terra, not Logan, Roman doesn't need me anymore-"

 

"Roman?" Nemo questions.

 

"I used to help Roman after pride. Now he has Nico. I'm not needed anymore."

 

Nemo frowns. "That's not true."

 

"What am I go for? I cook but I'm not the only chief. You got all cuddly with Logan, so you don't need me-"

 

Nemo hugs Patton. "I do need you..." he whispers. "Logan may be my best friend, but-" he kisses him gently. "You are my one and only love."

 

"It's true, Patton your lucky don't have to deal with the struggles that we go through. You are always here when we need you. You have come to understand when you're needed and when you need to back off. You help relax us because with all the shit in our heads you stay grounded. We do need you, just for different reasons. And I can never replace you as Nemo's lover not that I want to." Nemo nods in agreement.

 

Patton smiles and relaxes. "I'm not a pushover?"

 

"Never." Nemo nuzzles him. "If you were then why would you have kept chasing me?" he smirks.

 

Patton chuckles he sighs "Ok no more revenge."

 

Nemo smiles. "Terra. Come on out."

 

Terra slowly comes out of the closet. "So... you don't hate me?"  
  
"Oh, kiddo of course not. I was upset, really upset, but I was also upset with myself. I failed you."

 

"You didn't fail him," Nemo says.

 

Terra comes over and hugs Patton. "You did your best. I was stubborn. I'm sorry I hurt you and that I made you feel this way."

 

Patton hugs him. "I love you."

 

"I... I was wondering if we can celebrate my birthday? You know because I have grown?"

 

Patton smiles "I think that's a great idea."

 

"Virgil will be happy to get his Halloween party." Logan chuckles.

 

Nemo smiles. "Of course!"

 

Terra smiles and relaxes. "Can I have food now?" 

 

Patton laughs. "Of course! Come on." Patton drags him downstairs. Logan followed also starving from not eating all day. Nemo walks alongside him.

 

Virgil looks up and chokes when he sees Nemo. "Wh-what!?"

 

Logan holds him. "He's fine." Patton and Terra continue downstairs.

 

Virgil looks between Logan and Nemo. "How- what-"

 

Logan shrugs "He's using his truth energy. You should probably stop soon there's no need for it right now."

 

"I don't think that's how it works." Nemo shrugs.

 

Virgil blinks and points to the lariat. "What's that?"

 

Logan hums "It's a lasso of truth." Logan rests his head on Virgil's shoulder.

 

Virgil blinks. "What?" he pets Logan's hair. Logan nuzzles him.

 

"It makes you tell the truth," Nemo says and shrugs. "It just appeared a few minutes ago." Virgil smiles and kisses Logan's cheek.

 

Nemo tilts his head. "Logan?"

 

Logan raises his finger. "Shh, I'm loving Virgil right now." Logan kisses his neck.

 

Virgil shivers. "L-Lo..."

 

Nemo facepalms. "He peaked."

 

"I want you to know that I'm always yours." Logan holds him tight. His hot breath on his neck.

 

Virgil blushes and rolls his head to the side. "L-Lo- Nemo's right here-"

 

Logan nuzzles him. "You say that like he and Patton hasn't done this a hundred times."

 

Nemo blushes. "Logan. You peaked. Just wait it out..."

 

Logan waves him off. "I'm fine." He rubs his foot against Virgil's.

 

Virgil shivers. "Ah..."

 

Nemo raises a brow. "Virgil? Do you want-"

 

"No. It's fine. I've got it. You go." he pushes Logan into his room and closes the door. Nemo hesitates before going downstairs.

 

Logan holds him. "Today has been stressful."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil pants.

 

"Oh, and Terra gave the ok for a party."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, he's accepted that he has grown and wants to celebrate."

 

Virgil beams. "Costume party!?" his eyes shine with excitement.

 

"Talk to Terra, his party."

 

Virgil nods then think. "What happened? You guys were gone for so long..."

 

"I told Terra to give himself a Nightmare. So, he did. Nemo, Sham, and Pete help stop the nightmare and Terra learned that he has grown as a person and I forgive him." Logan nuzzles Virgil.

 

Virgil blinks. "O-oh." he wants to ask more questions, but Logan is getting him too horny.

 

"Also, Patton was acting out because Evan told him he was a pushover." Logan kisses his neck. "Nemo fixed that."

 

Virgil shivers. "O-ohh..." he closes his eyes. _'Now is not the time to be having this conversation...'_ "Did you peak?"

 

"No, I'm just mentally dropping everything so I can relax. Stressful day and all. I'm just really clingy right now. I can stop?"

 

"Oh. No. I just- I'm getting a little... Horny." Virgil laughs nervously and blushes.

 

Logan nods "Can we cuddle? I'm tired of standing." Virgil grabs Logan's tie and pulls him to the bed.


	14. This is Halloween

Virgil runs downstairs, dressed as the Winter Soldier. “HALLOWEEN!!!” Nemo laughs and comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of candy, dressed as Captain America. Logan follows behind Virgil dress up as Doctor Strange. Patton giggles from the kitchen dressed like a puppy.

 

Logan picks up a muffin. "Puppy again Patton?"

 

"What can I say? I like puppies." Patton giggles. Nemo giggles and kisses his cheek. Nico comes down, dressed as Loki, Pete as Captain Marvel. Patton licks his cheek. Roman and George come down. Roman dressed as Thor and George dressed as a monkey.

 

Roman kisses Nico's head. "Looking good love."

 

George makes monkey sounds as he runs around the commons. Logan picks him up and George giggles. "How is our little monkey?" George makes monkey sounds in response and holds onto Logan's neck. Virgil giggles. 

 

Nico smiles at Roman. “As do you.” She kisses his cheek. 

 

Pete looks around then goes upstairs. “Ori?”

 

Ori paces her room dress as Astrid. _'Bad idea bad idea should have been something else.'_

 

Pete walks in and gasps. “Oh wow! Ori, you look awesome!” Ori blushes and plays with her hair.

 

Pete takes her hand and leads her out just as Sham comes down the hall, dressed as Toothless. Sham stops and looks at Ori. “Wow...” Terra is next to him dress as hiccup. He smirks at Ori. Ori blushes and tries to go back to her room, but Pete keeps her in place. Sham gently takes Ori’s hand, thankful his mask hides his blush. He takes Terra’s hand as well. “HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SHALL SUFFER DEFEAT AT THE HANDS OF MARVEL!”

 

“Hey!” Pete says mock offended but laughs. Terra laughs and Ori blushes darkly. Sham leads them downstairs. Virgil is hyperventilating from excitement.

 

Nemo grabs Virgil’s shoulders and shakes him. “Caaaaaaaalm dowwwwwn!”

 

“HALLOWEEEEEEEEN!” Virgil screeches.

 

George giggles "HALLOWEEEEEEN!" 

 

Logan rubs his ear. "Ow not so loud George." 

 

"Sorry, Papa." Logan puts him down and he goes over to Virgil.

 

Patton sees Terra and hugs him. "Happy Birthday Son." 

 

Terra hugs him back. "Thanks, Dad."

 

Virgil picks up George and bounces him. “THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!” They chant while Virgil skips around the commons. 

 

Nemo laughs and shakes his head. He looks up and sees Terra, Sham, and Ori. “Wow! The dragon trio!” He smirks.

 

Ori blushes and hides behind Sham. Roman turns Nemo's head. "She doesn't like attention remember?"

 

“Oops. Sorry.” Nemo whispers. Sham looks behind himself and smiles at her warmly.

 

Sham leads Ori aside and pulls out the dragon wing necklace. ‘Thank you for this.’ He signs.

 

'You found out I made that?'

 

Sham nods. _‘I’m sorry I thought it was Pete. This was obviously your work. No one else could make something this beautiful.’_ He mind speaks.

 

Ori continues to blush she looks like a tomato. 'Thank you.' Sham smiles and bows. His face feels hot under his mask.

 

Terra smirks from a distance. "When are they going to kiss?" He whispers to Pete.

 

Pete looks over at them and giggles. “I don’t know. Should we shout, ‘we ship it’?” She whispers.

 

“Shari? Oram?”

 

"Yes Shari"

 

“THE SHARI SHIP SAILS!” Pete shouts startling Sham who blinks a moment in thought before blushing darkly. 

 

“Pete, leave them alone,” Nemo says but is smirking as well.

 

"All aboard the Shari Ship choo-choo." Ori hides behind Sham. Sham hisses at them and holds Ori protectively. Ori feels safe but just can't stop blushing. She pets Sham's wing. Sham closes his eyes and purrs, relaxing. Terra giggles and goes into the kitchen. Ori continues to pet him finding his purr to be adorable. Sham lays his head on her shoulder, purring more.

 

Nico smirks at them. “Shari huh?” Ori shhs Nico. She can't stop petting him he's just so adorable. Nico giggles. Sham lays down on the ground, rubbing his cheek on the carpet. Ori massages his joints. Sham moans softly, completely limp.

 

Nemo looks around. “Where’s Virgil and George?”

 

"They went to surprise Thomas. They will be back." He looks at Sham and Ori. "Should we stop that?"

 

Nemo looks at them and shrugs. “They’re okay.”

 

Ori giggles at Sham. Roman comes out of the kitchen and sees them. "Ori stop." 

 

Ori looks up and frowns. She stops 'Sorry' Sham rubs his cheek on the carpet, eyes still closed. Ori pokes Sham.

 

Sham mumbles Ori pat's his face. "Sham get up," Roman says as watches them.

 

Sham groans and blinks. “Wha?” Roman helps him up.

 

“Did she put you to sleep?” Nemo questions. Sham tilts his head.

 

Roman shakes his head. "You got really comfortable on the floor." Ori blushes

 

“Oh.” Sham blinks then shrug. Roman lets him go and takes Ori's hand and leads her to the kitchen. Sham looks at Nemo, head lowered. Nemo gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Ori smiles at Terra. 'Happy birthday' Terra smiles and hugs her. 

 

"Thanks, Ori, hey I'm sorry I treated you badly."

 

'I forgive you no worries.' Ori smiles Terra gives her a squeeze. 

 

"Thank you and look don't take me and Pete's teases too seriously. It's just for fun."

 

Ori nods 'Ok.'

 

Roman grabs a muffin. "Don't pet him. It's a fast way to turn him on. Just like Nemo." 

 

Ori looks ashamed. 'Sorry, Dad.' Patton holds Nemo from behind and licks his neck. Nemo shivers and raises a brow at him.

 

"Woof." he winks

 

Sham grabs a candy bar from the bowl. Something flies over his face and he screams, thrashing around under the sheet that came out of nowhere. Virgil snickers. George giggles. Nemo smirks and pets his hair. Patton nuzzles Nemo. Ori comes out and pulls the sheet off of Sham. Sham hisses at Virgil and George. George pouts. Sham smiles at Ori and signs. ‘Thank you.’

 

Nemo holds Patton. Virgil rocks George. “Good job my little ninja monkey.”

 

'You’re welcome.' Ori signs back. George giggles. Terra yells from the kitchen.

 

"KISS ALREADY!" Roman covers his mouth and pulls him deeper into the kitchen. Ori blushes darkly. Sham looks down. Pete snickers.

 

Nico shakes her head. “Terra, stop pushing them.” Ori bits her lip. She quickly kisses his head and runs upstairs. Sham blushes hard and freezes, staring at where Ori was. Nemo laughs.

 

Patton goes to Sham. "How you feel?"

 

Sham blinks. Virgil looks at him. “I think she broke him.” Pete laughs. Patton waves his hand in Sham's face. Sham blinks again and shakes his head.

 

Patton smirks "You ok?" Sham’s heart races. He nods and looks up the stairs.

 

"Go get her." Patton smiles assuredly. Sham smiles and heads upstairs. Nico smiles softly.

 

Ori paces her room. She touches her lips _'I can't believe I did that. What is he going to think? What was I thinking!? I'm not confident like Pete.'_ Sham knocks on her door. Ori jumps she goes over and opens the door.

 

Sham smiles at her warmly. “Can I come in?” Ori nods and steps to the side. Sham comes in and Ori closes the door. Sham takes her hand and kneels down. “Ori...” Ori blinks and blushes. ‘Will you be my girlfriend? Slowly?’ Ori's heart beats fast. She can't stop signing yes. Sham smiles and stands. He takes off his mask, holding it behind his back and bowing as he kisses her hand respectfully. Ori giggles and hugs him tightly.

 

Sham hugs her back, wrapping his wings around her. _‘I love you.’_ He mind speaks and realizes it’s true. _‘But we need to go slow.’_

 

Ori nods _'Of course, I would like to go slow too.'_ She mind speaks back. The first time Sham has heard her voice. It's sweet and soft, full of understanding and compassion.

 

Sham smiles and relaxes. _‘Your voice is pretty._ ’ He lays his head on her shoulder.

 

Ori blushes _'Thanks.'_ She pets his head. _'You're adorable when you purr.'_

 

Sham smiles and nods. ‘ _Roman’s right. You shouldn’t massage my wings, but just petting them is fine.’_ He relaxes more and closes his eyes.

 

Ori nods _'Ok, anything else?'_

 

Sham thinks. _‘Not that I can think of except kissing on the lips. Roman said and I’m not ready yet.’_

 

Ori kisses his head. _'That ok?'_ Sham nods and holds her. He feels warmth in his chest. It doesn’t feel the same as when he was with Lokoi or Pete. It feels... better. Safer. Ori rests her head on his shoulders.

 

Sham rocks her. “Ready to go back downstairs?”

 

Ori shakes her head. 'Safe here.'

 

Sham smiles and sits down on her bed, holding her in his lap. ‘We can’t stay too long, or your Dad will get suspicious.’ He chuckles.

 

Ori nuzzles him. 'We’re not doing anything.'

 

 _‘I know.’_ Sham plays with her hair. _‘Oh my gosh. Your hair is so soft.’_ Ori giggles Sham combs through her hair and starts braiding it. Ori relaxes and hums. She gently holds Sham. Sham kisses her cheek. _‘I love you. Somehow I know already.’_

 

Ori takes a deep breath. "I… love you too."

 

Sham looks surprised before he smiles warmly. He cups her face and gazes into her eyes. “You are so beautiful... your voice...” he exhales in wonder.

 

Ori blushes "Your great too." Sham kisses her hand.

 

There is a knock at the door. "Ori? Sham?" Roman calls out.

 

Sham sits up. “Stay out.”

 

Roman enters Ori stands up. "You two ok?" Ori nods and quickly goes past Roman blushing. Roman narrows his eyes at Sham.

 

“We weren’t discussing boundaries.”

 

"And those boundaries are?"

 

“We will speed through things. We’ll kiss on the lips. Head, cheek, and hands are off limits. We can’t cuddle. Petting is bad, massages are good.”

 

Roman nods "Thank you. Look you better be sure about this. Ori has a loving caring heart. Don't break it."

 

“I didn’t know that. I’m not sure. It feels the same with her.” Sham looks like a soldier receiving orders.

 

Roman smirks "Yeah love does that. Make you feel warm inside and everything she does feel different than when someone else does it. Like it's one thing to get pet by us but when she does it it's like she knows some secret technique and she just does it better. Is it like that?" Sham blush hard he gives a small nod. "Be good to her and congratulations." Sham nods and salutes with a small smile. Roman laughs "I'm not a commander you don't have to salute me. Come on let's get downstairs and share the news."

 

Sham smirks and grabs his mask before he follows Roman down. Ori blushes on the couch. "Come on! What happened upstairs?"

 

"Terra, stop bugging your sister," Patton warns on Nemo's lap. Nemo nuzzles Patton. Sham comes over and sits next to Ori, smiling at her. Nico looks between them and Roman and smirks. Roman sits on Nico. Ori crawls into Sham's lap.

 

"So, is it official?" Terra asks

 

Sham nods and holds Ori gently. Pete smiles. “Congrats.”

 

Terra leans back. "Finally!" Ori tries to hide in Sham. Sham glares at Terra and wraps his wings around Ori, hiding her. Ori relaxes and curls up nuzzling Sham. Terra shrugs "It's my birthday you're not allowed to be mad at me." He smirks Sham rolls his eyes, but smirks as well.

 

"Alright birthday boy, what is the plan?" Patton asks pets Nemo's wings. 

 

Terra shrugs "I'm just letting Virgil handle it." Nemo relaxes against Patton. Virgil throws a piece of cake in Nemo’s face. Nemo jolts and lets out a small scream before blushing in embarrassment. Patton licks his face.

 

Nemo shivers. “Pa-Pat...”

 

Patton giggles "Woof."

 

Terra groans "Get a room."

 

“Later.” Nemo gently pushes Patton’s head away. Patton whimpers like a dog and gives the puppy dog eyes. Nemo hesitates.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "You are taking this a little far." Patton waves him off and licks Nemo again getting more of the cake. Terra sighs and closes his eyes.

 

_'Stop being a baby it's not like they're fucking on the table. Grow up.'_

 

“Patton. Stop.” Nemo says sternly.

 

Patton sighs "Fine." He gets up and goes to the kitchen. Nemo frowns slightly. Sham combs Ori’s hair. Ori hums Patton comes back with a rag and gives it to Nemo.

 

"So, what are we doing next?" Terra asks. Sham leaps up, carrying Ori. He sinks out. Nemo blinks then gasps and looks at Virgil. Virgil nods and sinks out, followed by Nemo. "What's going on?" Terra looks around as Logan and Roman sink out. Everyone comes back with presents. Terra gasps "You didn't have to get me anything."

 

"But we wanted to!" Patton smiles. Sham, Ori, and Pete rise up with a large box. They set it next to Terra. Sham giggles madly.

 

Terra opens the box and gasps. He grows a big smile as he looks at his new pink electric guitar. "Thank you guys so much, it looks amazing."

 

Ori blushes 'Your welcome.'

 

Sham bounces with excitement. ‘You’re welcome.’ He signs.

 

Terra puts the box down and hugs his siblings. "I love you guys." They all hug him.

 

Terra sits back down. Patton hands him another box. "This is from me and Nemo." Terra opens it to find a cookbook. "I know how much you like cooking with me." Terra smiles.  
  
"Thanks, Dads."

 

Nemo hugs him. “You’re welcome. We love you so much.”

 

"Love you too dad." Terra hugs him back. Nemo gives him a squeeze before letting go.

 

Roman hands him a wrapped present. "This is from me and Nico." Terra takes it and unwraps it. He finds a heavy book on punk fashion for girls. Terra beams and skims through it. Roman laughs. "Thought you would like that." Nico smiles.

 

Logan clears his throat and hands Terra a bag. "From me, Virgil and George." Terra looks in and pulls out different brain teaser toys and fidget toys. Terra smiles.

 

"Thank you, thank you all. I know I've been a butt head for a while and I probably don't deserve all of this-" Sham silences him with a tight hug. "Can't breathe." Terra pat's his back. Sham lets him go and smiles apologetically. Patton pets Nemo's face gently.

 

Nemo nuzzles him. “Save the licking for later.” He whispers and smirks.

 

"But I want you now." He whines.

 

Nemo boops his nose. “It’s Terra’s birthday. Wait.”

 

Patton pouts. Logan raises an eyebrow. "Patton are you ok?" 

 

"I want Nemo now." He bounces on Nemo's lap.

 

Nemo pushes him to sit beside him. “Wait.” He says lowly. “And I’ll make you levitate tonight.” He whispers only loud enough for Patton to hear. Patton looks at Nemo with almost lustful eyes. Taking a closer look at Patton's pale face. Nemo realizes that that's not makeup Patton is actually that pale. Nemo looks confused and picks him up. He goes over to Logan. “We’re gonna go. Something’s wrong.” He whispers. Patton nuzzles Nemo. Logan nods Nemo heads upstairs to his room and closes the door. He lays Patton down on his bed. “Did you go to the dark side?”

 

Patton nods "Can we fuck now?"

 

“No. Not yet. Where you in Lue’s room?”

 

"Yeah Lue Lue was so worried about Terra I went to his room to explain what happened." Patton crawls to him.

 

Nemo sighs and pets Patton’s hair. He feels someone in his domain. He glances at the trapdoor. “Do you want to wait here or come with me?”

 

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth." Patton purrs and holds onto him.

 

Nemo picks him up sinks into his domain. He sees Lue looking around, soaked. He looks over and sees them. “Oh. There you are. Hey, I wanted to let you know-“

 

“He just told me.”

 

Lue nods. “Yeah... sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to the time.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Nemo smiles softly. “Did you jump from the subscape?” Lue nods.

 

"Hi, Lue Lue." Patton giggles and kisses Nemo's neck.

 

Nemo shivers. Lue looks down and kicks at the sand. “I...” he shakes his head. 

 

“What?” Nemo questions. 

 

Lue looks hesitant. “If... you want... you can borrow my domain.” Nemo tilts his head. Patton bites his neck.

 

Nemo gasps and stumbles. “I- ah-“ he closes his eyes and pushes Patton off. “What- do you have?”

 

“A hotel. With everything.”

 

Nemo raises a brow in confusion before it clicks. “Ohhh...”

 

Patton hugs Nemo and grinds on him. "Nemoooo"

 

“Why are you offering now?” Nemo asks, barely keeping his voice steady. 

 

“Cause I feel bad for causing that-“ Lue gestures to Patton. “And I wanted to help. I’m staying away though.”

 

Nemo nods and looks down at Patton. “Do you want to visit there?”

 

"I want you~" he purrs and grabs his crotch.

 

Nemo throws his head back. “O-okay.” He rests his head against Patton’s. “We stay here, we’ll be too loud. I hate trying to get sand out when we do it on the beach. Okay. Fuck it. Let’s go.” He offers a hand to Lue who takes it and sinks them out. They rise up in a hallway, warm lighting illuminating the cream walls and thick burgundy carpet. Nemo smirks. 

 

“There's a room in a hotel in New York City,  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity.  
I don't want to remember it all-  
The promises I made if you just hold on.”

 

Nemo sings. Lue leads them down to a door and opens it for Nemo to walk through. “There are  _things_ in the drawers. Have fun. Know your limits. Don’t worry about cleaning up. Oh, and the shower’s over there.” He points before closing the door and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

_‘LOGAAAAN!’_

 

Logan holds his head. "Ahh" _'Nemo? What's wrong?'_

 

_‘PattonspenttwohoursinLue’sroomexplainingwhathappenedwithTerraandheshouldhavebeenrestingbutIfuckedhimandhepassedout-‘_

 

Logan rubs his head. _'Slow down, where are you?'_

 

Terra frowns "Is everything ok?" 

 

"Shh talking to Nemo."

 

_‘Patton’s room.’_

 

Logan gets up and heads upstairs. He enters Patton's room and covers his eyes. "You didn't tell me he was naked."

 

Nemo wraps his wing over Patton, taking deep shaky breaths, hiding his face. “Sorry.” He whimpers.

 

Logan goes over. "Nemo breathe with me." He puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

Nemo follows him, crying quietly. “I’m sorry...” Logan continues to breathe until Nemo calms down. Logan rubs his cheek. Nemo closes his eyes and leans on him. "Sorry..."

 

Logan rubs his back. "Ok, what happened?"

 

"Patton was in Lue's room for two hours explaining what happened with Terra cause he was worried about him. I brought Patton to my room then I sensed Lue in my domain and went to talk to him. He apologized and offered to let us borrow his domain. Patton was fine for a bit then he just passed out..." Nemo holds Patton tightly.

 

Logan nods "Lue's room made him more lustful, being in the dark side tired him out but he couldn't rest because he was aroused. Then having the sex overload him." Nemo gives a small nod. Logan checks Patton's pulse and breathing. "He will be fine just needing some rest."

 

Nemo nods again. "I should have known..." he says ashamed.

 

"What's done is done. I'm sure he doesn't blame you and no lasting damage has been done." Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. "Did Patton climax?"

 

"No. I don't think so..."

 

Logan nods "Depending on how close he was he might feel... heavy when he wakes up."

 

"Heavy?" Nemo looks at him confused.

 

Logan thinks "If he didn't climax then it kinda just sits there like a full bladder." He tries to explain.

 

Nemo frowns and hides his face. "I didn't either..." he mumbles.

 

"Do you need a minute? I can leave."

 

"No, I... Fear is the one thing that can drown out lust with a snap of the fingers..." Nemo squirms and keeps his face hidden.

 

Logan pets him. "You sure?" Nemo pushes his head into his hand and stays silent. He starts crying again. Logan hugs him. "Everything will be ok." Nemo crawls into his lap and trembles, keeping his wing over Patton. Logan rocks him.

 

Nemo takes deep breaths. He swallows thickly. "Is this what it feels like?" he asks quietly.

 

"Hmm? I don't understand."

 

"To be ace... Your body wants it, but you don't. You're scared of it..."

 

Logan thinks "It's annoying I can't help how my body reacts. Which is why I'm grateful Virgil never pushes it. I'm not...scared of sex. I find it gross and unappealing. Why are you scared?" Nemo stays close to him and closes his eyes. Logan pets his wing gently.

 

Nemo sighs and relaxes. "I don't want to hurt him..."

 

"You didn't hurt him. He was probably feeling amazing before he passed out."

 

Nemo closes his eyes again. "You're just saying that... There are no facts to prove it..."

 

"I might have not been there, but you were. So, you tell me."

 

Nemo curls up. "You'd be uncomfortable... There's no winning..." Logan sighs and continues to pet him. Nemo whines. "How do you deal with it...?"

 

"Deal with what?"

 

"The... _problem_..."

 

Logan thinks "I find it easy to ignore because I find the action gross. Virgil would be better to ask. He used to have to hold back for me. Always scared he was making me uncomfortable. And don't get me started on when I was on him and he couldn't act on it." Nemo laughs lightly. Logan chuckles "I have never seen a man keep it in his pants better than Virgil."

 

Nemo smirks. "He loves you..."

 

"Yeah, he does. You and Patton have sex all the time. This is one mess up. Don't let it drag you down."

 

Nemo frowns. "No, it's... It's not the first..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I... There have been quite a few times where he suspected I was just trying to escape my mind or distress, so we wouldn't. Sometimes he was right. Sometimes he wasn't." Nemo shrugs.

 

Logan nods "Well this is definitely something you need to talk to Patton about." Nemo hides against Logan. Patton groans he sits up and holds his head. He blinks and sees Logan. He quickly sees he's naked and blushes darkly as he freezes from embarrassment.

 

Nemo looks over at him hesitantly. "H-hey..." his wings still covers Patton.

 

Logan blushes "I should probably go..." Nemo bites his lip and stays on Logan's lap, trembling.

 

Patton blinks and looks at Nemo. He snaps his fingers and his clothes to his lower half's discomfort. He ignores it. "N-no you're fine."

 

"You sure?" He pets Nemo's head.

 

"Yeah, I have no problem with you staying."

 

Nemo hides. "I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, Nemo I'm not mad. It's ok." Patton takes his hand.

 

Nemo squeezes it. "I should have known..."

 

"Should of, could of, would of, it's fine. I forgive you. I'm fine really no damage done."

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. "Okay..."

 

"I love you, Nemo. Sorry, I passed out. If it makes you feel better. You felt amazing. Uh sorry Lo."

 

"You're fine, you two need to talk about this."

 

 _'They’re both uncomfortable- No. I'm not going to run.'_ Nemo gives a small nod.

 

"Can I hold you, baby?" Patton asks. Nemo crawls over to him. Patton holds him tight. He kisses his head. "I'm ok." Nemo relaxes.

 

Logan stands up. "I'll give you two some alone time." Patton nods

 

"Ok, thank you, Logan."

 

Nemo turns for him but lays back down and curls up in his wings. _'Don't let me hurt him...'_ he thinks.

 

Logan frowns "Nemo do you need me to stay?" Nemo stays hidden in his wings. Logan sits back down and pets his wings.

 

"Sorry..." Nemo whimpers.

 

"Don't be it's ok," Logan says softly. Patton massages his shoulders.

 

"Sorry..." _'They should be with Terra, not me...'_ Patton hums a tune. Logan continues to try to calm Nemo. Nemo focuses on Patton's humming. He closes his eyes and his wings relax slightly. Logan continues to pet them slowly moving them to the side. Nemo is breathing calmly finally, holding himself. Logan holds him. Nemo blinks but relaxes against Logan. He points to his ears. Logan looks confused not knowing what that means. Nemo covers his ears like headphones. Logan summons his iPod with headphones. Nemo slips them on and offers the iPod to Patton.

 

Patton shakes his head. "I'm really tired." He rests his head on Nemo's shoulder. Nemo hands the iPod to Logan and rests his head against Patton's. Logan picks "My Blood" Patton quickly falls asleep. Nemo relaxes. Logan lays Patton down. Nemo lays down with Patton, eyes closed and slightly nodding to the song. Logan watches him. He holds his hand, so he knows he's still here. Patton curls up close to Nemo.

 

Nemo holds Logan's hand tightly. He mouths 'thank you'. Logan gives him a squeeze as a 'you’re welcome.'


	16. Chapter 16

The others are in the common room they just finished watching Nightmare before Christmas. "That was a good movie." Terra smiles. Virgil giggles madly, holding George on his lap.

 

Roman chuckles "Halloween the one day of the year when Virgil is unbelievably happy." Virgil laughs deeply and bounces. Nico chuckles. Sham nuzzles Ori gently, holding her on his lap, wings like a warm blanket.

 

Ori is completely relax holding Sham and nuzzling him. She hums happily. Terra smirks _'They are adorable.'_ Pete smiles at them, glad her sister is happy. "So, Virgil, Halloween master, what's next?" Terra looks at him.

 

"Patton likes to make Halloween cookies. I don't understand what's wrong with him but I'm sure he won't mind us making them without him." Roman shrugs Virgil nods and leaps up, going into the kitchen with George on his shoulders. Terra gets up and goes over too with his new cookbook. Roman starts playing Halloween music.

 

Virgil hums along to the music and smiles at Terra. "What kind did you want to make?" He points to the cookbook.

 

Terra opens the book and skims through it. After a minute he smiles. "Sugar cookies." Virgil nods and starts grabbing the ingredients. Nico stands and takes Roman's hand, beginning to dance with a smirk. Roman laughs and dances with her. Ori quietly hums the tune of the song. Sham smiles and makes a drum beat on his thigh and claps.

 ...

_'I'm getting better... I managed to keep calm long enough to get him here... I actually tried to talk myself down. I didn't immediately go to self-harm...'_

 

Logan smiles "I'm glad. You’re doing really well."

 

Nemo opens his eyes and smiles slightly. "I think the meds are beginning to help a bit." He squeezes Logan's hand. "Thank you for bearing with me..."

 

"Of course." Logan squeezes him back.

 

Nemo relaxes. "When do you think he'll be okay?"

 

Logan looks at Patton. "Well, he's already less pale. So an hour? Maybe two."

 

Nemo nods. "I'm okay now if you want to go back?"

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Logan nods "Ok if you need me, let me know." Logan gets up and leaves.

 

Nemo holds Patton close. "I love you." Patton starts grinding on him. Nemo bites his lip and turns him, holding him from behind. Patton curls up. Nemo spoons him and keeps his wings over him, closing his eyes. 

...  
  
Logan comes downstairs. Nico and Roman are laughing and dancing. Sham and Ori are cuddling happily on the couch, smiling at Romico. Terra and Virgil are in the kitchen making cookies. Logan comes over and hugs Virgil from behind. Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek. Logan kisses his cheek. "Nemo needs some advice on how to keep it in his pants later." He whispers do only Virgil's hears.

 

Virgil chuckles. "Okay."

 

Terra looks at Logan. "Are they ok?"

 

"Nemo and Patton are fine. Patton is just resting for a while and Nemo is watching him." Logan smiles

 

Terra nods "Ok."

 

Virgil looks at Logan. "What happened?" He whispers.

 

"Patton went to go explain to Lue what happened yesterday. Which made him more lustful, but he was also in the dark side, so he was drained. Then, Nemo, had sex and Patton passed out."

 

Virgil nods. "Nemo okay?"

 

"Yeah, he's calmed down, but Patton was in no shape to have sex. Which is why I think you should talk to him about being able to say no."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay."

 

Logan kisses his cheek. "You’re so good at it. So proud of you." Logan nuzzles him. Virgil chuckles and nuzzles him back. "Practice makes perfect." Logan chuckles and squeezes his butt.

 

Virgil bites his lip to stay quiet. "Fuck you. It's Halloween." He says offended, but smirks.

 

Logan chuckles "Practice makes perfect." He whispers then let's go of him. Virgil grumbles and grabs his tie, pulling him into a kiss, smirking. Logan kisses him back. "What would you do if I stop wearing a tie?"

 

"Grab your collar."

 

Logan smirks and gives him a quick kiss. He goes over to Terra. "How are the cookies coming?"

 

"Good but we just started so, who knows?" Virgil giggles and comes over, helping read the instructions while Terra measures the ingredients.

 

Terra glances at Logan. "Hey, I was wondering... Am I ace Because of my age?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I'm not old enough to have sexual desires so I think that's why I'm ace."

 

Logan thinks "That could explain your asexuality but your also aromatic which has nothing to do with age."

 

"It doesn't?"

 

"George is 5 and he still has boy crushes. Does he want to have sex? No, but he still thinks it will be nice to hold a guys hand. You don't care for that so you're still aro no matter your age." 

 

Terra smiles "Thanks Logan."

 

"No problem." Virgil smiles lightly at them. He glances at Sham and Ori on the couch. Ori purrs and it sounds like a kitten. Sham blushes and watches her lovingly. He continues petting her hair, promising to himself that he will love and care for her the rest of his life.

 

Ori nuzzles him. "I love you." She whispers.

 

Sham smiles, his heart feels like it's going to burst. "I-I l-looovvvve y-you t-too..." He stutters through clenched teeth from pain, but the warmth in his heart helps him push through it for her sake. He gently kisses her cheek. George comes from behind and screams in their ears. Ori screams and jumps up and shakes. George laughs. Sham growls and holds her protectively, soothing her. "DO THAT AGAIN!"

 

Nico jumps and looks over at them. George frowns "It was just a joke." Ori hides in Sham. Pete frowns and comes over, picking George up and carrying him into the kitchen.

 

Logan looks at George. "Is everything ok?"

 

"He scared Ori." Pete bounces him. "Sham growled at him."

 

"It was just a joke, now Shammy is mad at me." Logan takes George. 

 

"Screaming in someone ear is not a joke, it's cruel and you upset them." George continues to frown as eyeshadow forms.

 

Virgil rubs his back. "No more screaming in people's ears. If they look like their asleep, don't bother them."

 

George nods. "Come on you need to apologize." Logan goes to the commons where Sham is rocking Ori. Sham looks up and keeps his wings around Ori. "George would like to apologize." 

 

George looks down. "I'm sorry I scream in your ear. It wasn't funny." 

 

Ori smiles 'Accepted.'

 

Sham nods and signs 'I forgive you.' George smiles and his eyeshadow goes away. Logan puts him down and he goes and hugs Sham. Sham hugs him back and pets his hair with a smile. George giggles and runs off. Ori relaxes Sham nuzzles her.

 

Ori smiles "Safe."

 

Sham hums and lays down with her, cocooning her in his wings. _'I'll keep you safe. Forever and always. My heart is yours.'_ He mind speaks.

 

Ori smiles _'Thank you.'_


	17. Lord Show Me How To Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex can't really skip this one go to end card if you don't wat to read it.

Two hours later Patton wakes up. He still feels uncomfortable. He squirms a little bit. Nemo is asleep beside him, music still playing through his headphones. Patton takes the headphones off and kisses his head. Nemo hums. Patton squirms he wants Nemo so badly. He kisses his neck. Nemo groans. Patton continues to kiss him. Nemo rolls his head to the side, purring. Patton giggles he gets closer. He can't help grinding on his hip. He shivers.

 

"Mmph..." Nemo rubs his cheek on Patton, still asleep. Patton wraps his leg around him. He nibbles at his neck. Nemo blinks. "Hmm..." He closes his eyes again. Patton purrs and slightly bucks. He gasps it felt good. He shivers he snaps his fingers and loses his pants. He shivers again and bucks him. Nemo opens his eyes and looks up at Patton. "Pat?" Patton nuzzles him and grinds

 

Nemo shivers. He gently kisses him. Patton kisses him back. "Need you baby." He bucks Nemo hums and grinds slightly. Patton shivers and grinds back. "We didn't finish."

 

Nemo pants. "No... We didn't..."

 

Patton bites his neck. "You were so good. Please, I need it." Nemo moans. He closes his eyes.

 

Patton grabs his crotch. "Take your clothes off. I need you inside me." Nemo shivers. He hides his face against Patton and bucks. Patton bucks back. "Baby please I'm ready this time." Nemo grits his teeth. His chest is tight with fear, but he _wants_. He picks Patton up and sinks back into the Hotel. He lays him down on the bed and kisses his neck. Patton moans. "Oh, baby."

 

Nemo snaps his fingers, clothes leaving him. He bites and sucks on Patton's stomach. Patton shivers he grabs Nemo's dick and squeezes. Nemo gasps and his nails dig into Patton's hips. Patton whines. He throws his legs over Nemo's shoulder. "Again."

 

Nemo hesitates, panting. He finally grabs the lube and hands it to Patton. _'He's okay now. I'm not going to hurt him.'_

 

Patton lubes him up. "Baby so good to me." Nemo shivers. He slowly lines up. His heart races. He can barely breathe. He slowly pushes in, watching Patton's face, hoping he doesn't see his fear. Patton closes his eyes and moans loudly. Nemo bottoms out and stops, panting. He uses Patton's legs to steady himself. He closes his eyes and his head hangs forward. "Come on baby you can do it." Patton squirms.

 

Nemo moans and slowly pulls out a bit before pushing back in. _'Come on... It's okay. You're okay. I don't need to safe words. I'm okay. I want this. Just... not right now. But Patton...'_ He opens his eyes and sees Patton's blissed-out face. "Okay." Nemo grips his hips and pulls back before slamming in.

 

Patton moans "Oh baby harder. Fuck me harder." Nemo pulls back and slams in again. He squeezes his eyes shut and continues, pushing himself to go faster. Patton screams in pleasure. Nemo bites Patton's leg. Patton squirms "FUCK." Nemo goes faster, as hard as he can. He breathes heavy. His chest really hurts, but he pushes through. Patton breathes heavy. He's so close. "Nemo grab me." He gasps "grab my dick." Nemo grabs him and squeezes. He feels his cheeks getting wet. He bites Patton's neck to hide his face. Patton jumps "FUCK YES." He leaks out a little.

 

Nemo jerks him off and sucks on his neck. Patton squirms he tenses up. Nemo bucks into him hard. He hits Patton's special spot. Patton screams and climaxes all over Nemo's hand. Nemo moans and continues bucking until he releases inside Patton. He pulls out and collapses on top of Patton, hiding his face against Patton's neck, shaking. His heart is too fast. He can barely breathe. He hides it by pretending he's coming down from his high. _'See? It's okay. He's okay. He's happy.'_

 

Patton holds him lovingly. "Thank you. You were so good." Nemo nods. Patton nuzzles him. "So good to feel you." Nemo hums, keeping his eyes closed. He tries to discretely dry his cheeks on the pillow. Patton tries to lift his head so he can look at him.

 

Nemo stays down. "Tired."

 

Patton nods "Ok baby." Patton kisses his head. Nemo breathes shallowly. Patton frowns "You ok?"

 

"Yeah. Just tired." Patton holds him tight. He massages his wings. Nemo whines. Patton stops Nemo relaxes slightly. He draws his legs up and curls into Patton's side, keeping his face hidden.

 

Patton realizes he hasn't seen Nemo's face once. It worries him. "Nemo let me look at you." Nemo stays hidden. "What's wrong?"

 

"My chest hurt for a bit... I'm okay now."

 

"Should I call Logan?"

 

"No. I'm okay."

 

"So, can I see you?" Nemo lifts his head. His eyes are a bit glossy, cheeks flushed. He offers a weak smile. Patton kisses his cheek.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and lays his head on Patton's chest. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too." Patton massages his head.

 

Nemo relaxes and lays his wing over Patton. "We should shower." _'I shouldn't have done that. I should have waited, I wasn't ready. Thankfully we're both okay, but still...'_

 

"You ready for a shower? Because we can wait." Nemo nods. "Shower or wait?"

 

"Shower."

 

Patton picks him up and heads for the shower. He chuckles. "Even the shower is built for sex." Nemo sees the claw and bite marks on Patton. The image of finding him after Malice had him flashes through his mind. He squirms out of Patton's arms and stumbles, reaching to support himself against the wall. He holds his chest and paces his breathing. Patton frowns. "Nemo, what's wrong?"

 

Nemo holds up a finger, signaling for a moment. He calms down and opens his eyes. He looks over Patton remorsefully. He shakes his head. "I can't heavy dom."

 

Patton frowns "Oh I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "No, I just- I can't- do that..." He gestures to Patton's body. "If I top it has to be gentle."

 

Patton looks over his body. He didn't realize Nemo scratched him. "Oh...ok. That's fine." Patton smiles at him. Nemo gives a small smile back and slides down the wall, holding his knees to himself. Patton frowns and kneels down. "What’s wrong?"

 

"Dom drop," Nemo mumbles and makes grabby hands for Patton. "It means that's when the session is over, the dom sometimes experiences a 'drop', sudden guilt for hurting their partner even though their partner enjoyed it." Nemo shrugs. "It'll pass."

 

Patton holds him. "Ok." Patton rubs his arm. Nemo sighs and reaches around to turn the water on. Patton turns the water on. He picks Nemo up and sits him on the counter in the shower. He smiles warmly at him. Nemo smiles back and gently kisses him, the warm water relaxing him.

 

"I like this shower. My wings aren't cramped." He chuckles.

 

Patton grabs a rag and starts washing him. "I'm glad."

 

Nemo hums and closes his eyes. He cracks one open and looks at Patton. "Aren't I supposed to be washing you?" He smirks.

 

"You were too slow so now I'm doing you." He washes his thighs. Nemo chuckles and closes his eyes, shivering slightly. Patton washes his dick quickly. Nemo bites his lip and rests against the wall. Patton moves on. "Sorry"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "You're okay."

 

Patton soon finishes. "Ok, you're clean." Nemo hums and slides off the counter. He kisses Patton lovingly and lifts him up, starting on him. Patton relaxes Nemo adds some soap to the rag and massages it over Patton, creating a layer of bubbles. He smirks and takes some on his finger, booping Patton's nose. Patton giggles

 

Nemo licks his cheek. "Woof." He grins playfully. Patton giggles madly. Nemo chuckles and rinses him off before holding him lovingly, the warm water running over their bodies. He sighs. "I need help..."

 

"With what?"

 

"I need to learn to say no. There have been so many times when I wanted it so bad, but you were concerned about my mental health, so we didn't. Then when an opportunity does come up, I do it because I want it, but I may not want it at that moment..." He shakes his head. "I don't know. I just need to learn how to deal with it I guess..."

 

"Virgil struggles with that... I'll try to be more mindful of when you don't want it."

 

Nemo nods. "Thank you... I'll try to be more open about it..."

 

Patton kisses him. "Communication is key."

 

Nemo kisses him back gently and nods. "Indeed." He rests his head against Patton's chest. "I was scared... That's why I was hesitant." He mumbles.

 

"We could have stopped. I would have been fine switching roles. My pleasure is never worth your comfort."

 

"I know... I'm sorry I didn't say anything..."

 

"You didn't hurt me, you hurt yourself." Patton kisses him again. "Don't make yourself uncomfortable. Trust me Logan tried that, and you saw how that went."

 

Nemo nods. "Yeah... He and I talked for a bit..."

 

Patton nods "I love you and it would hurt me more to see you push yourself for me when it's not needed."

 

"I know. I won't do it again- or I'll try..." Nemo nuzzles him and wraps Patton's legs around his waist, picking him up off the counter and sitting down with him. He plugs the drain and lays down with Patton on top of him, letting the tub fill.

 

Patton holds him. "As long as you try that's good enough for me." He kisses him. "I'll Dom next time."

 

"Okay, Love." Nemo smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up still horny and Nemo takes him back to the hotel to finish even though he's not ready for it. They both finish then talk about communicating better in the future about when they should do it.


	18. Chapter 18

Patton and Nemo come downstairs all clean and dry. Terra runs up and hugs Patton. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine was just really tired. Sorry, kiddo." Patton hugs him back. Nemo walks down and sits less than gracefully on the couch. He looks tired but peaceful. He looks over at Sham and Ori and smiles. Sham pets Ori's hair as she sleeps. He signals for Nemo to stay quiet. Nemo smirks and glances at Roman.

 

Roman eyes Sham every now and again but keeps his distance. Logan sits down and hands Nemo a sugar cookie. _'Everything ok?'_

 

 _'Yeah. I pushed myself, but after we talked and I'm going to try to not do it again.'_ Nemo nibbles at the cookie and smiles. "Who made these?"

 

"I did!" Terra hugs Nemo's neck. Ori groans and moves.

 

Nemo smiles and hugs him. "They're delicious." Sham glares at them.

 

"Sorry" Terra whispers.

 

_'I’m glad you and Patton worked it out. I did inform Virgil that you need help saying no. I hope you don't mind.'_

_'That's fine.'  
_

 

Sham nuzzles Ori and closes his eyes. _'She's so pretty!!! GAHHHHH!'_ Ori purrs.

 

Sham gently kisses her cheek. 'I love you...'

 

Terra smirks "So is she just glue to you now?"

 

"Nope." Nemo chuckles. Nico is secretly taking pictures, beaming.

 

Terra shakes his head. "I don't understand love."

 

"It's ok neither do I. I just go along with it," Logan smirks. Virgil kisses Logan's cheek and offers him a cookie with Crofters on it. Logan beams and eats it quickly.

 

Virgil giggles and offers another from behind his back. "Trick or treat." He smirks. Logan reaches for the cookie. Virgil pulls out a silly string can from behind his back and sprays Logan with it before taking off, laughing.

 

"Ahh! VIRGIL!" Logan chases him. Ori groans and blinks. Sham hisses at them. Virgil squeals and throws the cookie in Logan's face. Nico and Nemo laugh. Ori stretches and yawns. Logan takes Virgil to the ground.

 

Virgil squeals again and thrashes. Sham lifts his wing up so Ori can stretch. "I'm not sorry. I told them to be loud." Ori waves him off. Logan pins him down and kisses him deeply. Virgil hums and kisses him back. Logan shoots silly string into his hair.

 

Virgil screams. "LOGAAAN!"

 

Logan chuckles. "Trick or treat." He kisses him.

 

Virgil grumbles, but kisses back, wrapping himself around Logan. "Your cloak is annoying." He smirks.

 

Logan chuckles. "Deal with it." Virgil rolls his eyes and teases Logan's tongue. Logan pulls out. "Not in public." He pokes his nose.

 

Virgil grumbles and grabs Logan's cloak, flipping it over their heads, hiding them. "There." He smirks. Patton picks Logan up. Logan blushes Patton giggles. "Hey!" Virgil gets up and tries to take Logan back, smirking.

 

"Patton put me down!"

 

Patton laughs "I thought you would like to know you had an audience." He nods at George who giggles and runs away. Logan blushes harder.

 

Virgil blushes as well. "You could have just told us!" He still tries to take Logan back.

 

Patton laughs and picks Logan up bridal style and runs. Logan blushes "Patton put me down right now!"

 

"PATTON!" Virgil chases him.

 

Nemo looks up, mildly amused. "Umm... What is happening?"

 

"PATTON'S KIDNAPPING MY BOYFRIEND!"

 

Patton runs upstairs. Logan’s heart beats fast he doesn't like this. "Patton please this isn't funny put me down." Patton stops.

 

Virgil catches up and scoops Logan up. He hisses at Patton. “Mine.”

 

Logan holds Virgil tight. Patton frowns. "Sorry, Lo I forgot." Virgil rubs Logan’s back and holds him close.

 

"I need a minute." Patton nods and goes downstairs. Logan sighs and nuzzles Virgil. "I ruin everything."

 

“No, you don’t.” Virgil kisses his head and sits down.

 

"I know he meant nothing by it, but I got... Scared."

 

“I know. It’s okay.” Patton comes downstairs and leans on Nemo.

 

Nemo holds him. “You okay?”

 

"I forgot Logan doesn't like to be touched."

 

“Oh.” Patton hides in Nemo. Nemo rubs his back and curls his wings around him. Logan and Virgil come back downstairs. Nemo looks up at them. Logan grabs a cookie and offers it to Patton. Patton smiles and takes the cookie. Logan nods and sits in his chair.

 

Virgil looks around. “We’re missing a dragon and a flower.”

 

“They said something about face painting.” Pete shakes her head and smirks.

 

Terra smiles. "Thanks for the party guys." 

 

"Of course, Kiddo." 

 

"I'm kinda tired so I'm going to take a nap if that's ok?"

 

"Of course go ahead." Patton smiles Terra nods and goes upstairs. 

...

Sham giggles and tries to stay still as Ori paint his face. Ori smiles and puts the brush down. She hands him a mirror. Sham takes it and gasps. His face is painted like a black mask, light gray scales running over his forehead and cheeks. Light blue scales that look to be glowing run down his nose. He giggles. "You like it?"

 

Sham nods. “I absolutely hate it!” He squeals and hugs her. Ori smiles and hugs him back. “Can I paint you too?” Ori nods Sham picks up some white, gray, and silver paint. He starts with a white base, beaming. Ori looks at him and tries to stay still. Sham gently paints her face, entranced by her eyes. He feels himself blushing a bit. Ori giggles Sham finishes with the white base and adds silver and gray for the scales. He can’t stop admiring how beautiful she is. Ori smiles.

 

After a bit, he finishes and offers Ori the mirror. Ori takes it and beams "Love it" 

 

Sham smiles, her voice sounds like harmony to him he hugs her. “Now I can kiss your cheek.” He laughs.

 

Ori giggles "Too bad" 

 

Sham smirks and takes her hand, bowing and kissing the back of it. “M’lady.”

 

Ori blushes and giggles "Gentlemen." She bows

 

Sham giggles. “Would you like to go for a fly?” Ori nods Sham sinks them out to the Imagination. He whistles and Cobalt leaps out of the forest. She comes over and looks at Ori inquisitively. She sniffs the paint on both if their faces. Ori giggles and pets Cobalt. Cobalt purrs. Ori scratches under her chin. Sham smiles at them and pets Cobalt’s neck. He offers Ori a foot up to mount Cobalt. Ori gets on.

 

Sham hops on behind her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and signaling Cobalt into the air. Ori holds onto Cobalt as she flies into the air. Ori sighs happily. Sham rests his chin on Ori’s shoulder. He watches the stars reflecting in her eyes and his breath is stolen from him. He admires how the wind plays with her hair. He could stare at her forever. Sham smirks. “Paint.” He boops her nose gently. Ori giggles and turns back to the sky.

 

Sham smiles lovingly. _‘I love you so much.’_ He mind speaks.

 

_‘I love you too, my dragon prince.'_

 

Sham’s heart jumps and he blushes. He wants nothing more than to kiss her right now, but for himself and Roman, he will wait. He kisses her hand slowly instead. _‘My flower queen._ ’ Ori blushes Sham grins. “What would you like to do for the rest of the evening?”

 

"My Domain?"

 

Sham smiles. “No. I’ve been to your domain.” He signals for Cobalt to land. She responds and Sham slides off then take Ori’s hand and help her down. Ori nods and sinks out to her domain with Sham. The forest has a blue light glow to it. Sham looks around with wonder. Ori giggles and runs off. Sham smirks and chases after her, skipping and gliding along. Ori grabs a vine and swings around a tree. When Sham looks for her, she’s gone. “Ori?” He runs around the tree twice.

 

Ori giggles "UP HERE!" She's 5 feet up the tree on a branch.

 

Sham looks surprised. “How!?” He flies up to her and lands. Ori shrugs Sham smirks. “Hide and seek?” Ori nods and closes her eyes. Sham takes off. He finds a hiding spot amongst some leaves. Ori counts a minute then looks around. She grabs a vine and swings to the next tree. Sham tries his best to stay silent, but his shifting weight causes the leaves to rustle.

 

Ori listens and looks up. She climbs up and pokes Sham's back. "Boo" Sham jumps and laughs. Ori giggles Sham closes his eyes and starts counting. Ori jumps and grabs a vine. She slides down a little then she climbs and swings away. She hides high up in the tree.

 

Sham opens his eyes and looks around but can’t find her. He swoops down and glides, able to maneuver much easier than Nemo was. He hovers and looks around but can’t find her. Ori stays quiet. She turns green and blends into the leaves. Sham flicks his tongue. He looks up and keeps flicking it, though he doesn’t see anything, he follows her scent. Ori stays quiet and doesn't move. Sham lands next to her and pokes her. “Ori?”

 

Ori jumps and turns back to her normal colors. Sham gasps. “Wow!” Ori blushes and hides. _‘Wait! That’s incredible! How do you do that?’_ Ori sticks her head out. She shrugs

 

“Can you do it anywhere or just here?” Sham looks at her curiously.

 

"Anywhere." She comes out and sits down on the branch.

 

“Wow.” Sham sits next to her and holds her hand. Ori smiles and leans on him. Ori kisses his hand. Sham blushes.

 

"You really love me?"

 

Sham nods and gently turns her head towards him, gazing into her eyes. _‘Yes. I do.’_ He slowly leans in. “Just one?” Ori blushes and nods. Sham gives her a light kiss on the lips. Her heart feels like it's going to explode. She likes it. She touches her lips and looks at Sham. Sham blushes darkly and gazes at her lovingly. He feels content, safe, happy. He feels love like he’s never felt before. Ori wants more but Sham said one. He wants to go slow and she will respect that. She kisses his hand. 

 

Sham lays his head on her shoulder and wraps his wing around her. He closes his eyes. He feels as though he could live forever with just this, his love by his side. He smiles. Ori sighs happily. For once she doesn't feel like disappearing. “Are you ready for bed?” She wants to ask if she can sleep with him. Feel safe and warm but her nerves get to her, so she just nods. “Sleepover?” Sham asks as if he read her mind, but he didn’t. He wants to hold her, to keep her safe. He wants to feel her resting peacefully in his arms. He wants to protect her from anything life may throw at her.

 

Ori blushes and nods. Sham smiles. “Your room or mine?”

 

'Mine.' she signs Sham nods and picks her up bridal style. Ori blushes darkly.

 

Sham sinks out to her room and gently sets her down. _‘Let me get ready for bed and grabs some things and I’ll be right back, okay?’_ He mind speaks. Ori nods. She gets into her PJ's while Sham is gone. Sham comes back after a few minutes in his PJs, carrying a bundle of a blanket, pillow, and his Cobalt plushie. He smiles sheepishly and sets them at the end of the bed.

 

'What are you doing?'

 

 _‘Putting my stuff down so I can hug you.’_ Sham holds her and kisses her cheek now that they’ve both washes off the face paint. Ori giggles Sham nuzzles her. Ori nuzzles back and lays down with Sham. Sham wraps his wings around her and closes his eyes. _‘I love you so, so much.’_ Ori hums happily. Sham sighs contently. He doesn’t sleep for a while, but he gets more rest than he ever has.

 


	19. To Say No To The Bee

Logan, Virgil, and Nemo sit in Logan's room. Logan has tried to find an easy way to start this topic but he finds it hard to.

 

Virgil looks between Logan and Nemo. “Have you and Patton talked?” Nemo looks up. 

 

“What?”

 

"To my knowledge, Nemo said he talked to Patton a little bit."

 

“About- ohh...” Nemo fidgets a bit.

 

"Nemo you’re the one who said you needed help saying no. So, talk to us."

 

Nemo looks down. “I... don’t know where to start.”

 

“Why do you push yourself to do it if you don’t want it?”

 

“I do want it just... sometimes...”

 

"And when you don't want it?"

 

“I take it when I can get, I guess...” Nemo looks away, blushing from embarrassment from the topic.

 

“How often do you guys do it?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Depends on if you’re asking about the finished or unfinished or abandoned sessions...”

 

“Okay... how often finished?”

 

Nemo thinks. “A few times a month... usually less. Like. Maybe two.”

 

“And unfinished?”

 

“Once or twice a week...” Nemo frowns. “Maybe it wasn’t about me... maybe Patton doesn’t want it...” he runs his hand through his hair.

 

"Why does it go unfinished?"

 

“Unfinished or unstarted...” Nemo answers Logan.

 

"I get that but why?"

 

“He says because he’s concerned, I’m just doing it to destress or escape my mind.” Nemo picks at his feathers and winces.

 

Logan holds his hand. "Are you?"

 

“Not usually... I stopped doing that... I think. Unless he can read me better than I know myself... I mean... it is distressing but that isn’t the whole reason for doing it...” Nemo avoids his gaze.

 

Logan looks at Virgil for help.  "Do...do you and Patton communicate well?"

 

Nemo hesitates. “I... try. But if I don’t feel well, I usually don’t say anything... good or bad.” Virgil listens intently.

 

"Well, then how is Patton supposed to know what you want or need?"

 

“He doesn’t... it lets him stay in the moment...”

 

"You're trying to give Patton what he wants no matter if it's what you want. Patton tries to catch that and stop it. Sometimes he's right sometimes he's wrong. Is that accurate?" Nemo thinks then nods. "Ok... stop that," Logan says bluntly.

 

Nemo bites his lip. “How?”

 

"Virgil?"

 

“You do it for Patton, right?” Nemo gives a small nod. “Okay. And what did Patton say?”

 

“That he’d rather I be comfortable.”

 

“So you struggle with resisting for your sake?” Virgil asks and Nemo nods. “Can you resist for Patton’s sake?”

 

“Maybe... is that what you do?”

 

Virgil nods. “Even if Logan is on me, I don’t because I know he doesn’t really want it. Try reversing your roles. Make yourself Patton. Think about what you would do as Patton if you don’t want it.” Nemo thinks and nods slowly.

 

"When I got loopy, I would try to please Virgil because I love him. So, I push myself when my mind was fuzzy. Virgil knew that I wasn't liking what I was doing and that it wasn't fair to me to do this. I also remember you telling me something similar."

 

“When?” Nemo asks.

 

"It was after our debate. I got loopy and was eating a jar of crofters."

 

“Ohhh... yeah...”

 

"You give a lot of good advice, but you never take it for yourself." Nemo looks down. Logan rubs his back. "Stop pushing yourself. If not for yourself for Patton, because just as Virgil didn't like it when I did it. Patton doesn't like it either."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay.”

 

Logan smiles. "I know it's going to be hard, but it is worth it for both of you."

 

Nemo offers a small smile back. “Thanks. Both if you.” Virgil hugs him.

 

Logan hugs him too. "I would offer some practice but the idea of me or Virgil being on you make me very uncomfortable."

 

“Agreed.” Nemo chuckles. “I’ll work on it.”

 

Logan stands up. "Well if that is all I think I'll be going to sleep."

 

Nemo nods. Virgil pulls away. Nemo stands. “Goodnight guys. And Virgil!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy Halloween.” Nemo chuckles darkly.

 

Virgil smirks. “What’d you do?”

 

“You’ll seeeee...” Nemo laughs and walks out.

 

"Should I be concerned?"

 

“Depends...” Virgil sits on the bed, smirking.

 

"That does not help me." Logan gets into bed.

 

Virgil chuckles and crawls in next to him. “Nemo and I had a dare a few months ago. Whoever pulled the best prank on Halloween wins.”

 

"What prank did you do?"

 

“I dumped a bunch of sand on his bed.”

 

"Doesn't he normally sleep with Patton though?"

 

“We agreed to no collateral damage.”

 

Logan nods "Well I don't see what he's going to do now. Halloween is almost over."

 

“I think it’s already done...” Virgil thinks. “Part of me wants to know, the other doesn’t...”

 

"I guess we will find out later." Logan nuzzles him. Virgil smiles and relaxes, closing his eyes. 

…

The next morning Virgil goes into his room. He freezes in the doorway. “NEEEMOOOOOOI!” He screams. Nemo’s laughter sounds from downstairs. Virgil goes over to his bed, covered in slime. “HOW!?” He looks up and sees a wireless camera on his bedside table. He flips it off and hears Nemo laughing again.

 

Logan comes out into the hallway. "What's wrong?" Nemo comes up behind Logan, dying if laughter. 

 

Virgil touches the slime and grimaces. “HOW THE HECK DID YOU MAKE ALL THIS IN ONE DAY!?”

 

“It’s actually- really easy.”

 

Logan looks over. "Oh dear. I will say Slime beats Sand."

 

Nemo snickers. “Yeah, thanks for the idea, Virgil.”

 

Virgil hisses at him. He points at Logan. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

 

“EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!” Nemo shouts.

 

"What? This is going to be harder to clean up than sand. It's just a fact."

 

Nemo falls to the ground laughing. Virgil grabs a hand full and throws it into Nemo’s wings. Nemo screams. “VIRGIL!!!” Virgil laughs. “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WASH THESE THINGS!?”

 

"I'm sure Patton will help you." Nemo scraps at the slime and grimaces. He throws it into Virgil’s hair. Virgil screams. Logan chuckles and tries to leave the room. Virgil tackles him down and drops slime down his shirt. Logan squeals "VIRGIL!" Nemo laughs. Logan sticks slime down Virgil’s pants. Virgil screams and squirms. Logan laughs "How you like it?" Virgil squirms, looking uncomfortable. Logan stands up "I’m going to go take a shower now."

 

Virgil rolls around, squirming. “Soooo weiiirrrddd!” Logan laughs and heads to his room.

 

Nemo laughs. “You okay there slimy boi?” Virgil hisses at him. Nemo leaves, still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this one 4 more to go wooo. I do not remember what the next one is, so have fun with that. I hope you enjoyed this story. Have a great day and happy reading!- Terra


End file.
